La reina de la nieve
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: Kagome es obligada a entrenar con Sesshomaru para el bien de la humanidad, de Kikyo y de los cuatro reinos. Solo ella, encarnación de Miyuki Aimi, podrá salvarlos a todos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Salí de mi casa y me puse mi bufanda roja, la nieve caía lentamente. Miré al cielo y sonreí. A Inuyasha le gusta mucho la nieve.

Emprendí de nuevo mi caminata hacia el pozo. Cuando entré en la pequeña caseta cerré la puerta y suspiré. El humo salió de mi boca.

Bajé las pocas escaleras que había y entré en el pozo. Pronto una luz azul empezó a envolverme lentamente. Miré maravillada a mi alrededor, extendí mi brazo hacía la luz azul pero justo entonces empezó a desaparecer.

Una vez que toqué el suelo elevé mi cabeza para ver las nubes blancas adornar el cielo.

Coloqué bien la mochila amarilla en mi espalda y empecé a subir las escaleras. Cuando estuve arriba pisé la nieve blanca.

–Que bien, aquí también está nevando.

Empecé a andar, entré en el pequeño bosque que llevaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. La nieve de los árboles resbalaba y caía a mi lado. Una vez salí del bosque pude ver a Shippo jugar con Rin.

 _¿Qué hace Rin aquí?_

Pensé al ver la sonrisa de los dos.

–Hola Kagome– Shippo me sonrió y la bola que acababa de lanzar Rin le dio en la mejilla.

–Hola Shippo, hola Rin– la de pelo castaño al verme vino corriendo hacia mí.

–Hola señorita Kagome, Rin se alegra de verla.

Sonreí al verla.

– ¿Está Sesshomaru aquí?– pregunté mientras pasaba al lado de los dos e iba en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana.

– ¡Sí!– respondieron ambos animados levantando sus manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que me alejé de los dos niños busqué con la mirada la cabaña de la anciana. Cuando la tuve localizada me dirigí hacia ella.

–Con permiso– saludé entrando, elevé mi cabeza y vi a todos sentados rodeando el fuego. Inuyasha y Sango se quedaron mirándome mientras me sacudía mis botas negras.

–Hola señorita Kagome– saludó el monje sin elevar la mirada.

Entonces vi a Sesshomaru, él no se dignó a mirarme solo miraba el fuego hechizado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?– pregunté al sentir el ambiente un poco tenso. Me senté al lado de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se levantó.

–Espero que lo tengas en cuenta– dijo antes de salir.

Miré desconcertada a todos.

– ¿Por qué ha venido Sesshomaru?– todos me ignoraron. – Chicos, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada que te interese Kagome– Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y me dejó con las palabras en la boca.

– ¿Pero qué le pasa?– Sango me miró y luego me sonrió, pero conocía demasiado bien sus sonrisas y esa que me daba era una fingida.

–Nada, no te preocupes.

–Entonces ¿por qué vino Sesshomaru?– El monje Miroku desvió la mirada, parecía afectado por algo.

–Ya sabes, cosas de hermanos.

–Que yo sepa estos hermanos siempre que se encuentran casi se matan– dije ya enfadada. – Chicos decidme que ha pasado.

–Sesshomaru te quiere llevar con él– susurró el monje mirándome.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque exige entrenarte hasta el invierno de dentro de un año.

– ¿Pero por qué?

–No nos lo ha dicho, solo ha comentado que es por tu bien y por el de todos– susurró Sango. – Inuyasha no ha dicho nada, se está pensando el dejarte ir.

– ¿Y por qué lo tiene que pensar él? Es mi decisión ir.

–Sesshomaru cree que tú eres la hembra de Inuyasha– dijo Miroku.

Me levanté y salí de la cabaña. Busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha. Empecé a andar hasta encontrarme con Shippo.

– ¿Shippo has visto a Inuyasha?

–Se dirigía al árbol sagrado.

 _Debí suponérmelo._

Empecé a correr. El aire que entraba en mí cada vez que respiraba desgarraba mi garganta. Cuando estuve cerca del gran árbol dejé mi correr para empezar a andar y volver a coordinar mi respiración.

–Te lo advertí Inuyasha, si quieres que la antigua sacerdotisa reviva tienes que dejar venir a la humana conmigo.

– ¡Jamás! No aún, no está preparada.

–Yo creo que sí.

–Déjame unas semanas, al menos que se lo cuente.

–Eso me dijiste hace dos lunas.

–Está vez se lo diré.

–Creo que esta vez ella está con nosotros.

Salí de entre los arbustos verdes y blancos por la nieve.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? Explicármelo, por favor.

–Para que la antigua sacerdotisa revivía sin que nadie salga herido tú debes enfrentarte a muchos males y acabar con Naraku– Sesshomaru hizo una pausa y miró a Inuyasha para luego mirarme con sus congelados ojos. – El deseo que pidas debe ser el revivir a la antigua sacerdotisa para que todos los reinos estén en paz.

– ¿Todos los reinos?– retrocedí un paso.

–El reino del Este, Sur, Norte y por supuesto el reino del Oeste – respondió Inuyasha sin elevar la mirada.

– ¿Y que tiene esto que ver conmigo?

–Tú eres la portadora de la perla y…– Inuyasha hizo una pausa antes de seguir. – la mujer de la que habla la leyenda.

– ¿Qué leyenda?

–La princesa de la nieve y antigua gobernadora de todos los reinos– respondió Sesshomaru. – espero tu respuesta humana, dentro de dos días vendré a por ti.

* * *

 _ **¡He vuelto!**_

 _ **Lo que me ha costado, de verdad.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:**

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y sin mirar hacia atrás, se fue.

Inuyasha seguía en su sitio, sin decir nada. Me di la vuelta y empecé a andar. No quería ver a Inuyasha durante un buen tiempo.

– ¡Kagome espera!

No me di la vuelta porque sabía que si lo hacía descargaría toda mi furia con él.

– ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha me cogió de la mano y me dio la vuelta.

– ¿Qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué quieres que te espere? ¿Eeh?

–Di algo al menos.

– ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Dime cuando me ibas a decir que Sesshomaru me quiere llevar con él?

–No lo sé.

– ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tengo que revivir a Kikyo?

–No lo sé.

– ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer para que Sesshomaru no me llevara con él?– me solté de su agarré y levanté mis manos. – Espera no me lo digas, voy a adivinar tu respuesta, ¡no lo sé!

Me di media vuelta y fui en una dirección contraria a la de la aldea. La nieve había empezado a caer y volvía a llenar las copas de los árboles con ese blanco tan tranquilizador. Lo único que se oía a mí alrededor eran mis pisadas y mi respiración.

Estaba furiosa, siempre me ocultaba algo y sabía de sobra que lo hacía. Pero nunca me metí en sus cosas. Que qué casualidad que sean también mis cosas esta vez.

Me di la vuelta, me crucé de brazos y me senté furiosa en la nieve. Llevé mis manos a la bufanda y la acerqué a mi boca, tapándome media cara.

Suspiré y encogí mis hombros. La noche estaba casi al caer y yo seguía fuera, sin mi arco y mis flechas. Estaba a la merced de los demonios.

–Estúpido Inuyasha– susurré poniendo mi mano en la nieve y dejando la huella de mi mano impresa en la nieve.

Inspiré aire y dejé de pensar en Inuyasha para pensar en lo que dijo Sesshomaru.

– ¿Princesa de la nieve? ¿Reina de todos los reinos?– susurré mientras miraba a la nada.

Es verdad que me encanta la nieve, pero ¿princesa? ¿En serio? Ya era más que suficiente con que me compararan con la sacerdotisa Kikyo que ahora venía Sesshomaru con sus tonterías.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y me dejé transportar por el sonido que hacía el bosque. Ese sonido natural que tanto me hacia soñar. Soñar lejos de todo esto que estaba viviendo.

Abrí mis ojos. Me levanté y suspiré.

Tendría que tomar una decisión, Sesshomaru no es una persona que le guste esperar.

.

.

.

Han pasado los dos días y sigo indecisa.

Inuyasha no me deja, el monje Miroku analizando todo dice que es una buena manera de acabar con Naraku y quizás con algún otro mal, Sango se niega rotundamente a dejarme ir con un demonio y Shippo no sabe nada al respecto.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas hacer?– preguntó Sango mientras se ponía a mi lado.

–No sé, supongo que será una decisión de último momento.

–Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha la llama– Miroku interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Resignada le sonreí a Sango y me dirigí dentro de la cabaña.

– ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?– éste me estaba esperando con la mochila en su espalda.

–Te irás ahora mismo– las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos.

¿Tan rápido renunciaba a mí? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de revivir a Kikyo?

Me cogió de la mano y me puso en su espalda. Estaba tan resentida que no me di cuenta que estábamos en el pozo.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– me dejó en el suelo y me dio la mochila bruscamente, del impacto que hizo el material con mi pecho retrocedí un paso.

–Está por venir, vete rápido a tu época– hizo una pausa mirando a los lado. – Puedo rescatar a Kikyo yo solo, no me hace falta de tu ayuda.

–Así que era eso, quieres revivir a Kikyo por tu cuenta.

–Por su puesto Kagome, no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida.

Sonreí con melancolía.

–Bueno siento decepcionarte, pero me iré con Sesshomaru.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso?

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Acaso no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin consultarte?– pasé por su lado, pero Inuyasha me cogió de la muñeca e hizo que retrocediese dos pasos.

–Te irás a tu época sin poner ninguna pega.

–De eso nada Inuyasha, me iré con Sesshomaru– Inuyasha me miró furioso, sin decir ninguna palabra más pasé por su lado.

–Kagome… no te irás a ningún lado– me di la vuelta petrificada, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban rojos y en su cara se divisaba una línea irregular de color morado a cada lado de la mejilla. Retrocedí mientras alzaba las manos.

–Inuyasha, abajo– susurré, Inuyasha no cayó con la cara al suelo pero si se puso de rodillas. Apretó sus dientes y luego levantó rápidamente la cabeza haciendo contacto con mis ojos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a correr, internándome en el bosque.

 _¡Piensa Kagome! ¿Qué puedes hacer para que Inuyasha vuelva a estar normal?_

Me paré de repente y me di la vuelta, tenía la respiración agitada.

 _Si le abrazo y le beso como la última vez, quizás solo quizás._

Inuyasha se acercaba a una velocidad inhumana hacía mí.

 _Piensa en cómo acercarte a él._

Inuyasha se paró en seco y me vio sonriendo de lado.

–Aquí estás, Ka-go-me– deletreo mi nombre con voz ronca.

 _No huyas Kagome._

Inuyasha se estaba acercando lentamente tronando sus dedos.

–Estúpida humana– oí un susurró a lo lejos, pero no procedía de la voz de Inuyasha.

Sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar alguien me cogió de la cintura y pronto vi como ya no tocaba el suelo.

– ¡Aaaah! Suéltame– empecé a gritar.

–Cállate humana– levanté mi rostro y vi a Sesshomaru. Este bajó un poco su mirada y luego la volvió a subir, concentrado en llevarme lejos de donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

–Espera, Inuyasha sigue siendo demonio, debo ayudarle si no destrozará toda la aldea– empecé a moverme debajo del brazo de Sesshomaru.

Mis movimientos cada vez se hicieron más bruscos, hasta tal punto que en un determinado momento pensé que me iba a caer.

–Humana, no te muevas– el tono de voz de Sesshomaru sonaba enfadado.

Me callé y no pude evitar sentir miedo y rabia a la vez.

Una vez que Sesshomaru tocó suelo me soltó, haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo.

Me levanté y me masajeé la espalda baja haciendo cara de dolor. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Sesshomaru viéndome raro.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté, él se dio la vuelta y me ignoró.

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo. Me llevé ambas manos a la espalda y sonreí.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?– Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y aumentó la velocidad, quedé detrás suya.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi hombro para colocarme la mochila, justo entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¡No tenía puesta la mochila!

– ¿Dónde está?– empecé a preguntar a la nada mientras giraba sobre mi misma y miraba por los suelos.

–Humana no tengo todo el día.

–Pero mi mochila…– callé al ver la mirada que me dirigió.

El dicho, si las miradas matasen ya estarías muerto, se aplicaba ahora mismo.

Empecé a andar detrás de Sesshomaru sin decir una sola palabra.

 _¿Ya estará bien Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasará si no vuelve a la normalidad?_

Estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que cuando salí de ellos me choqué con la armadura de Sesshomaru que giró su cabeza y me miró con indiferencia.

Entonces me hice a un lado y vi unas altas murallas de color blanco. Las puertas de madera se estaban abriendo poco a poco.

Vi a mí alrededor antes de seguir a Sesshomaru. Los árboles, de una altura considerablemente grande, se alzaban a nuestros pies. Los pocos animales que habían se paseaban de un lado a otro sin ni siquiera saber a quién tenían a su alrededor. Los soldados caminaban por entre los árboles y vigilaban el terreno.

Empecé a andar, elevé la cabeza al pasar por la enorme puerta de color marrón.

 _¿Dónde estamos?_

Dentro de las murallas había más soldados y gente caminando sin preocupación alguna. Algunos parecían sirvientes, otros parecían de la más alta nobleza.

Sesshomaru andaba con su porte elegante, viendo al frente sin ni siquiera pararse a saludar a las personas que le daban la bienvenida.

Alcé la mirada y vi el castillo que adornaba el campo abierto que había a nuestro alrededor.

Subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de color marrón. Allí había un hombre alto, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello verde. Su porte era elegante y firme, y su rostro expresaba confianza.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Sesshomaru– su voz dulce y calmada hacía que todo pensamiento de él los llevara a un hombre culto y de buenos consejos.

No le di importancia a lo que dijo Sesshomaru, solo centré me di la vuelta y vi el bello jardín que apenas había admirado antes de subir las escaleras. La capa de nieve lo hacía ver aun más hermoso de lo que parecía.

–Humana– La voz fría y gruesa de Sesshomaru hizo que me diera la vuelta sobresaltada.

– ¿Sí?– pregunté con algo de miedo, aunque no sabía porque miedo.

–Es hora de explicarte él porque estás aquí.

– ¿Dónde estamos?– el soldado, o por lo menos a mi parecer parecía soldado, que vi al principio dio un paso al frente y me penetró con su mirada azulada.

–En las Tierras del Oeste, este es el Castillo de la Luna, señora.

 _¿Señora? ¿Tan vieja parezco?_

* * *

 _ **Va haber bastantes sorpresitas en este fic.**_

 _ **Tengo una idea bien estructurada en mi cabeza. (Crucemos los dedos para que no se me ocurra una idea loca que la estropee)**_

 _ **Saludos a todas las personas lindas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review al fic.**_

 _ **Vaya, no esperaba que os gustase tanto el prólogo. Pero me alegro :3**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II:**

De un momento a otro me encontraba en una gran sala. Las grandes ventanas cubiertas por enormes cortinas de color azul marino apenas dejaban entrar la poca luz de fuera.

El techo adornado por una lámpara de cristal colgaba encima de nuestras cabezas.

Delante de mí se encontraba ese hombre de cabellos verdes. Una mujer de no más de treinta años acababa de traer té para todos.

–Con permiso– susurró antes de salir de la estancia.

La miré hasta que esta cerró la puerta. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al hombre de ojos azules. Él estaba mirando su té con un brillo especial en los ojos. Dirigí mi mirada a Sesshomaru, él miraba con paciencia a su soldado que acababa de tomar un trago.

Sesshomaru carraspeo un poco y el hombre de la armadura roja le miró. Este dejó de beber y me miró con calma en sus ojos.

–Así que tú eres la reina de la nieve– dijo mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa. No dije ninguna palabra.

–Todavía no, es muy débil como para serlo– respondió Sesshomaru examinándome con su fría mirada.

– ¿Me podéis explicar por qué estoy aquí?– Sesshomaru miró al de pelo verde, se levantó y se dirigió hacía una de las ventanas.

–Usted está aquí para reinar sobre los cuatro reinos– respondió con calma en su tono de voz. Le miré confusa.

– ¿Pero los cuatro reinos no tienen gobernantes?– pregunté viendo hacía Sesshomaru, él no se dio la vuelta pero estaba más que segura que sus pensamientos estaban en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

–Por supuesto, pero tiempo atrás todos los gobernantes estaban a las órdenes de la reina Miyuki Aimi, o más conocida como la Reina de la Nieve.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver la Reina de la Nieve conmigo?–

–Daisuke– la voz de Sesshomaru sonó por todo el lugar. El de pelo verde giró su cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro le vio divertido.

–Aun no puedo decíroslo– hizo una pausa y me miró decidido. – Por el momento usted deberá entrenar con los distintos gobernantes de los cuatro reinos, le ruego sea lo más prudente y paciente con todos ellos. – Miró a Sesshomaru y luego me volvió a mirar. – sobretodo con el Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Daisuke. Este se levantó y con una reverencia salió del lugar, dejándome a solas con Sesshomaru.

Una vez que pasó cinco largos e incómodos minutos me levanté y me di la vuelta con la intención de irme.

–Humana no he dicho que te vayas– me paré al instante y estuve a la espera de algún movimiento de Sesshomaru, a los pocos segundos estaba delante de mí. – Sígueme.

Cuando salió por la puerta solté un suspiro y empecé a correr para colocarme a su lado.

Pasamos por largos y fríos pasillos. Todos adornados con enormes cuadros y estatuas de mármol. Al final de unos de los pasillos se veía un enorme cuadro, en él se encontraba Inu no Taisho con su elegante porte, a su lado estaba una mujer de grandes coletas color plateado y ojos dorados como los de Sesshomaru. Ambos, aunque tenían frialdad en su rostro, parecían muy felices.

 _¿Será ella la madre de Sesshomaru?_

Pensé cuando estuvimos más cerca del enorme cuadro. Sesshomaru siguió su camino sin ni siquiera darle una mirada al hermoso cuadro. Pero yo me quedé allí, admirando la elegancia y la belleza que desprendían ambos seres ahí plasmados.

–Humana.

Con lentitud desprendí mi mirada del cuadro y seguí a Sesshomaru. Miré con desprecio la espalda del demonio y le saqué la lengua.

 _Demonio egocéntrico, ni siquiera sabe decir mi nombre._

Miré el techo de color naranja claro. En las paredes había lámparas, delante de nosotros había personas que estaban encendiendo las lámparas. El poco sol que quedaba fuera iba desapareciendo.

Sesshomaru se paró en frente de una puerta de color caoba, me miró y luego la abrió. Él entró y yo le seguí. Cuando entré vi a tres personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Todas giraron a verme.

Sesshomaru se sentó en un lado de la mesa y con la mirada me indicó que me sentara en el extremo.

Todos los presentes me estaban mirando, excepto Sesshomaru.

– ¿Y esta es la reina de la que todos hablan?– una mujer de cabellos cortos negros y ojos grises empezó a hablar viéndome con detenimiento. – Lord Sesshomaru creo que esta vez te has equivocado.

El vestido de la joven mujer era de color rojo con adornos en negro. Su mirada fría me penetraba con decepción.

–Emiko, no la juzgues nada más empezar– el hombre que estaba sentado a mi derecha tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, su voz suave y armoniosa hizo que la mujer de cabello negro se callara al instante. Esta puso moritos y se cruzo de brazos. – Perdónela señora, Emiko suele ser así, mi nombre es Ryu y soy el gobernante de las tierras del Este.

La puerta, por la cual minutos antes había entrado, se abrió y entró Daisuke con su porte elegante y su sonrisa pacífica.

–Buenos noches a todo el mundo, siento mi tardanza. – hizo una pausa y se puso a mi lado de pie. – Veo que Lady Emiko ya está enfadada.

La mujer de cabellos negros le fulminó con la mirada.

–Si estoy o no estoy enfadada no es de tu incumbencia Daisuke.

Daisuke hizo una reverencia y luego levantó la cabeza.

–Lords, mi Lady, el Lord Sesshomaru les ha convocado hoy para comunicaros que ha encontrada a la encarnación de Miyuki Aimi– Daisuke elevó la voz, su tono claro, fuerte y calmado resonó por toda la estancia. – Tal como dice la leyenda, todos ustedes se encargarán de entrenar a la futura gobernadora de todos los reinos, por favor proceded a presentaros.

Emiko se levantó y me miró, su corto vestido quedó a la vista de todos.

–Mi nombre es Emiko, gobernante de las tierras del Norte, yo, mi reina le enseñaré el arte de la seducción– abrí mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Se sentó y miró al Lord que tenía en frente, el cual se levantó.

Parecía el más joven de todos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era el más maduro. Su cabello azul marino resaltaba a la poca luz que había en la habitación y sus ojos lilas demostraban confianza y seriedad.

–Mis respetos reina, soy Aoki Lord de las tierras del Sur– hizo una pausa y me miró con sus cálidos ojos lilas. – Yo le enseñaré el arte de la sabiduría.

 _¿De la sabiduría? ¿Para qué me va a servir eso?_

Pensé cuando Aoki se sentó.

Ryu se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Buenas noches mi reina, mi nombre es Ryu y soy el gobernante de las tierras del Este, yo le enseñaré el arte la magia.

Ryu se sentó y miró a Sesshomaru, este se levantó y me miró con decisión.

–Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, yo le enseñaré el arte del combate.

Sin decir nada más se sentó.

–Ahora la reina procederá a presentarse ante los cuatro gobernantes y futuros aliados– dijo Daisuke poniéndose a mi lado.

Me levanté y les sonreí a todos.

–Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi– y sin decir nada más me senté muerta de vergüenza.

–Vamos a tener que trabajar el habla mi reina– dijo Emiko sonriendo de lado.

–Ahora que todos los gobernantes conocen a la reina Kagome se pueden ir preparando, mañana al alba el Lord Sesshomaru entrenará a la reina, luego el Lord Ryu la ayudará con sus encantamientos y hechizos, mi Lady Emiko la adiestrará en el arte de la seducción pasadas la media tarde y el Lord Aoki empezará ayudarla con sus clases de cultura y sabiduría después de la cena.

Abrí mi boca al oír el día que me esperaba mañana.

– ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo todo esto?– Todos, que se estaban levantando, giraron su cabeza y me vieron con detenimiento.

–Espera, ¿me queréis decir que ella no sabe nada?– preguntó escandalizado Aoki.

–No, es solo una humana y se echaría hacia atrás si le contamos todo ahora.

Respondió Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación.

–El Lord del hielo ha hablado– susurró Emiko encogiéndose de hombros.

–Acompáñenme, os guiaré a vuestras habitaciones, reina Kagome el Lord Sesshomaru la espera fuera para guiarla a vuestra habitación.

Asentí y me levanté con cansancio.

 _¿Reina Kagome? ¿Aliados? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer tantas cosas solo para derrotar a Naraku y revivir a Kikyo? ¿Por qué Kikyo tiene que revivir? Quiero estar cerca de Inuyasha._

Salí del gran salón y busqué con la mirada a Sesshomaru.

–Humana, vamos.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías mostrar más respeto, al fin y al cabo soy reina o algo así– no medí mis palabras y sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Sesshomaru echado encima de mí. Sus afiladas garras arañaban mi garganta.

Sentí como algo empezaba a bajar por mi garganta.

–S-suéltame.

– ¿Respeto? Ni si quiera sabes defenderte– Sesshomaru me soltó y caí al suelo, mi bufanda azul estaba desgarrada por el potente ácido del demonio.

Llevé mi mano a mi garganta y miré con odio a Sesshomaru.

–Me das asco, Sesshomaru.

El demonio me miró y se dio la vuelta.

–Ahora entiendo porque tu padre decidió irse con Izayoi, ¡para no verte!– me levanté.

–Lord Sesshomaru, ¿ni siquiera tiene razones para odiarla y ya anda causándole daño?– Daisuke apareció de la nada, me cogió por los brazos y examinó la herida que tenía en el cuello.

–Es humana, es razón más que suficiente para matarla aquí y ahora.

–Es una pena que si lo hace todos los gobernantes vendrán a por usted– miré asustada a Daisuke, él me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – No se preocupe, no es nada grave.

–Espero que te prepares para mañana, humana– sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Vi a Sesshomaru desaparecer, me quedé a solas con Daisuke. Se echó a un lado y se llevó la mano a la frente.

–Este Sesshomaru no aprende.

– ¿Es duro con los entrenamientos?– pregunté asustada.

–Mi reina, solo espero que sepa algo de combate, si no está perdida.

–Gracias por serme tan sincero.

–Es un honor ser sincero con usted, ahora le ruego me acompañe hasta la cocina, necesita comer– empezó andar, me puse a su lado mientras tapaba mis heridas con la bufanda. – La espera la señorita Rin.

Me alegré al oír eso.

Después de diez minutos de andar por el castillo llegamos a donde se encontraba Rin.

– ¡Señorita Kagome!– Rin saltó a mis brazos.

–Hola Rin ¿cómo te encuentras?– la pequeña se soltó y bostezó pero me sonrió con dulzura.

–Rin se encuentra muy bien, me alegra que por fin haya venido– miró hacia Daisuke, el cual le sonrió de oreja a oreja. – El señor Sesshomaru le dijo a Rin que pronto vendría.

Le di un último abrazo antes de levantarme y dirigirnos a la enorme cocina.

– ¿Aquí nadie cocina?– pregunté viendo lo deshabitada que estaba la cocina.

–No, solo cuando hay algún evento especial o cuando la señora Irasue está en casa.

–Dime Rin ¿quieres una tarta de manzana?– la pequeña me miró confundida.

– ¿Tarta de manzana? ¿Qué es eso?–

–Es algo muy dulce que seguro te gustará.

– ¡Sí! Rin quiere.

Rin se alejó y se fue al salón donde estaba antes.

–Mi reina ¿no cree que ha sido un poco dura al decirle eso al Lord Sesshomaru?– preguntó de repente Daisuke.

–No, él se lo ha buscado.

–Mi reina, está actuando mal, debería disculparse con él.

Suspiré mirando las manzanas cortadas a un lado de mi mano.

–Está bien Daisuke, pero por favor llámame Kagome– Daisuke me sonrió.

–Solo en privado, Kagome.

.

.

.

Estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru, Rin y Daisuke me acompañaron hasta ahí. Giré mi cabeza y vi a los dos sonreírme mientras me decían que llamase a la puerta.

 _Adelante Kagome, tú puedes._

Cogí el plato que contenía un cacho de tarta en una mano y con la otra llamé.

–Sesshomaru, vengo a disculparme.

El silencio apareció.

–Voy a entrar, si no quieres que lo haga estás a punto de detenerme.

Nadie me respondió así que recogí todas las fuerzas que pude y entré.

– ¿Sesshomaru?– la habitación estaba a oscuras, lo único que la iluminaba era la luna.

Dejé la tarta en la mesa que había al lado de la enorme cama. Pasé mi mano por las sábanas de color azul, había un montón de almohadas adornando la cama.

La habitación aunque a primera vista simple era muy lujosa.

Me acerqué a la enorme ventana y aparté un poco la cortina para ver el exterior.

De pronto oí el cerrar de una puerta.

–Humana qué haces aquí– tragué saliva al ver a Sesshomaru.

–V-vengo a disculparme por mi mal comportamiento contigo.

-Vete.

–De verdad que lo siento, mira te he traído una tarta y todo– dije cogiendo el plato con la tarta.

–Lárgate humana.

–Pero yo…

–Qué te largues.

–Muy bien, coge la tarta y te la puedes estampar en la cara si quieres, demonio egoísta y arrogante– dejé caer el plato al suelo y pasé por su lado sin ni siquiera pararme a verle.

Salí de la habitación echa una furia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?– preguntó Rin y Daisuke a la vez.

–Nada, no me volváis a pedir que me disculpe con él ninguna sola vez más– suspiré y miré a Rin y Daisuke.– Por favor Daisuke acompáñame a mi habitación, necesito dormir.

–Está bien mi reina.

* * *

 _ **¿Ha quedado largo?**_

 _ **Yo creo que si xD**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **A los anónimos que no puedo responderles que sepáis que también os leo :3**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki y Ryu._**

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III:**

Me levanté con los rayos del sol. Me senté en la enorme cama y vi a mí alrededor.

La habitación era de color dorado, un espejo adornaba la esquina de esta. Un enorme armario de color blanco se veía justo en frente de la cama.

Me levanté de la cama, me di cuenta que con el enfado de anoche me dormí con la misma ropa que tenía puesta.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a dar un paso más, alguien llamó.

–Buenos días mi reina– Daisuke inclinó su cabeza al entrar en la habitación. Bostecé y le saludé con la mano.

–Buenos días Daisuke– dije al final con una sonrisa.

–Dentro de diez minutos le vendrán a traer…

–Daisuke, anoche te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre–él me sonrió.

–Dentro de diez minutos te traerán la ropa, luego debes bajar abajo– hizo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación. – Te espera el señor Sesshomaru, y parece tener muy buen humor hoy.

Tragué en seco al ver la sonrisa que me regaló Daisuke al salir de la habitación.

Una vez pesados los diez minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Pase.

Entró la misma joven que trajo ayer el té. Cuando levantó la vista pude ver sus hermosos ojos rojos, ella me sonrió con dulzura y yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

–Buenos días mi reina, soy Akane y seré vuestra sirvienta durante su estancia en palacio– hizo una reverencia aun con la ropa en la mano.

–Encantada Akane– se acercó a la mesa que había al lado de la puerta y dejó allí la ropa.

Me indicó que me acercara a ella y me sentara en la silla.

Me senté y me vi en el espejo, Akane empezó a trabajar mi pelo. Quince minutos después lo tenía amarrado en una trenza, también me apartó el flequillo de la cara.

Me levanté y me di la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Gracias Akane, ha quedado impresionante.

–Eso no es nada mi reina– me sonrió.

–Te voy a pedir que no me llames así, dime solo Kagome.

–No puedo mi reina, sería una falta de respeto ante usted.

–No, no, para nada– le sonreí con incomodidad.

–Está bien, si usted lo desea así será.

Después se colocó al lado de la ropa y me sonrió.

–Esta ropa la ha elegido la señora Emiko– vi hacía el pequeño vestido azul con pequeños copos de nieve blanco.

Sonreí al verlo. Me acerqué a Akane y cogí el vestido entre mis manos, al ver lo corto que era casi me daba algo.

– ¿T-tengo que ponerme este vestido tan corto?– Akane asintió.

–Por supuesto, Emiko no perdonará que la reina de las nieves no sea provocadora.

–Dios mío, eso es horrible.

Akane me ayudó a desvestirme.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga con esta ropa tan extraña?– preguntó viendo mis vaqueros.

–Nada, solo lávala– respondí intentando ponerme el cinturón negro del vestido. – Estoy segura que me va a servir para algo–susurré dándome la vuelta para verme en el espejo.

Las mangas largas y anchas caían por mis brazos y el vestido corto hasta mis muslos dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los hombres.

– ¿Con el frio que hace yo tengo que ponerme esto?–susurré con pereza viendo hacía la ventana.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, la única vez que vas a tener que estar fuera es cuando entrenes con el señor Sesshomaru.

–Que es ahora mismo.

–Si me disculpa tengo más cosas que hacer, si necesita algo más…– miré a Akane con falso enfado.

– ¿Qué te he dicho que hablarme de usted?–ella sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse.

– ¡Espera! Quiero que me enseñes el camino hasta el salón o donde sea que me espera Sesshomaru– Akane asintió y empezó a andar.

Después de diez minutos Akane se paró y yo a su vez. Me hice a un lado y vi a Daisuke junto a Sesshomaru.

–Buenos días reina Kagome– saludó Daisuke mientras hacia una reverencia.

–Buenos días Daisuke, buenos días Sesshomaru–pensé en ser amable, después de todo ayer sí que me comporté bastante mal con él.

 _Aunque casi me mata._

Sesshomaru no respondió y se dirigió al patio.

– ¿A qué esperas Kagome? Ya llegas una hora tarde, no le hagas esperar más– dijo Daisuke poniéndose a mi lado.

– ¿Una hora? Pero…

–No te preocupes hablé con él, y aunque se ha enfadado ha decidido ser bueno.

– ¿Me va a matar cierto?– pregunté tragando en seco.

–Mejor te proteges las espaldas Kagome, Sesshomaru suele ser bastante rencoroso.

–Entonces me voy, adiós Daisuke– seguí los pasos de Sesshomaru y salí fuera del castillo.

Un viento helado llegó a mis desnudas piernas, haciéndome tiritar enseguida. Una bola pesada de nieve llegó a mis piernas, me di la vuelta enfurecida y vi a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quedé parada en mi sitio al ver aquella sonrisa.

 _¿Él sabe sonreír?_

De pronto sentí otra bola de nieve en mis piernas, más exactamente en mi muslo.

– ¡Para maldita sea! T-tengo mucho frio– grité enfurecida mientras intentaba taparme con el vestido, pero de nada me servía, era demasiado corto.

Levanté mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Sesshomaru.

– ¿Eeh?– empecé a andar al ver que no estaba. Intenté concentrarme para sentir su energía demoníaca.

–Nada, no siento nada– susurré dándome la vuelta y topándome con una armadura fría y dura. – Qué susto.

–Humana– el susurró de Sesshomaru hizo que se me erizara la piel. De pronto me empujó y caí al suelo nevado. La nieve ahora tocaba todas mis piernas, el vestido se levantó aún más y mis manos estaban en la nieve.

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Sesshomaru!– Me levanté rápidamente y miré enfurecida al demonio que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Me llamabas?– abrí mis ojos enfadada.

– ¡Eres un demonio despreciable!, no tienes tacto ¿y si muero de una pulmonía?– exclamé empezando a lanzarle bolas de nieve. Sesshomaru esquivaba las bolas con mucha velocidad y la verdad ni me extrañaba, ¡es un demonio maldita sea! Tiene súper velocidad.

–Eres la reina de la nieve, como comprenderás la nieve no te puede matar– respondió Sesshomaru tranquilo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡La nieve no idiota! El frio– solté un quejido y empecé a andar hacía el castillo. – Ya no aguanto más, me voy a cambiar.

–Reina Kagome– la voz de Daisuke hizo que me detuviese al instante, miré hacia todos los lados hasta alzar mi vista y ver a Daisuke en el balcón del segundo piso.

–Daisuke, por favor dame algo que abrigue– le miré suplicante.

–Lo siento mi reina, pero va a competir por la ropa cálida que tanto ansia– abrí mis ojos viéndole con furia.

– ¿Qué?– susurré, sabiendo que ambos me habían escuchado.

–Tendrán un combate justo, usted podrá elegir el arma que desea, por cada vez que dañe al señor Sesshomaru recibirá una prenda– paró su discurso y me sonrió. – La primera prenda que recibirá será esa prenda azul de material extraño.

 _¡Mis vaqueros!_

De repente delante de mí vinieron unos soldados que traían consigo una mesa. Me acerqué a ella y pude ver las armas. Una espada, un látigo, un arco y flechas.

No me lo pensé dos veces y cogí el arco y las flechas.

– ¿Contra quién debo luchar?– pregunté mirando hacia Daisuke, que estaba acompañado de Emiko.

–Contra mí– me di la vuelta con miedo viendo a Sesshomaru sonreír con malicia.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y miré a Daisuke.

– ¿Estás loco? Me matará.

–No lo hará.

– ¡Sí!

–Humana ¡atenta!– me di la vuelta justo para ver como Sesshomaru corría hacía mí. Lo esquivé.

–En este combate el señor Sesshomaru no puede utilizar ni su látigo venenoso, ni sus poderes– Daisuke seguía hablando mientras yo esquivaba los ataques de Sesshomaru. – Como puede ser volar o la súper velocidad, lo único que pueden utilizar son las armas.

Aproveché que Sesshomaru se estaba quitando su estola para colocarme y dispararle una flecha, esta le pasó muy cerca del brazo que no tenía.

Sesshomaru me miró con furia y diversión. Desenfundó su espada y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Rápidamente le disparé otra flecha, que desgraciadamente no le dio.

Tenía tanto frio que la mano y las piernas me temblaban como si fuera una gelatina.

– ¿Qué ganas tú?– susurré viéndole con detenimiento. Sesshomaru no me dijo nada, solo siguió viniendo hacía mí.

 _Tengo mucho frio, si no le hiero una sola vez y consigo mis pantalones moriré de congelación._

Sesshomaru levantó su espada y antes de tocarme me moví de mi lugar, quedé debajo de su cuerpo mientras él tenía la espada a un lado de mi cuerpo. Sin perder ningún solo minuto cogí una flecha, la puse en el arco y tensé la cuerda. La mano me temblaba, los ojos apenas los tenía abiertos.

–T-tengo…

– ¡Kagome! Maldito devuélveme a…

.

.

.

.

Me desperté al sentir como algo húmedo resbalaba por mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que vi fue la enorme silueta de Sesshomaru.

– ¡Kagome!–

 _¿Inuyasha?_

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi los ojos cálidos de Inuyasha. Este me abrazó. Antes de apartarse de mí pude ver a Emiko y Daisuke, ambos con rostros sombríos.

– ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a llevarte lejos de esta tribu de imbéciles– Daisuke le tocó el hombro a Inuyasha y le miró con frialdad, frialdad que hasta ahora no había visto.

–En primer lugar usted no puede llevarse a la reina Kagome de aquí, y en segundo lugar no tiene ningún derecho a llamarnos imbéciles, ser inferior– Inuyasha se levantó y cogió del cuello de la ropa a Daisuke.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

– ¡Ya está bien!– Emiko que hasta ahora había estado al margen de todo separó a los dos y se puso a un lado de la cama. – Está más que claro que ella es la encarnación de la reina Miyuki Aimi, lo que significa que nadie podrá llevársela del castillo de la Luna, ¿verdad Lord Sesshomaru?–

Sesshomaru miró hacía Emiko y asintió. Me fijé en el haori de Sesshomaru, estaba roto y lleno de hielo.

–Sesshomaru ¿qué le ha pasado a tu haori?– pregunté levantando la mano y señalando con el dedo índice su manga. Sesshomaru miró su manga y luego miró a Daisuke y Emiko.

–Se ha congelado– respondió Daisuke calmado.

–Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?– Sesshomaru me miró y levantó una ceja.

–Tú– respondió con su típico tono de voz.

 _¿Dónde está el Sesshomaru de hace un rato?_

–Espera, ¿has dicho que yo te lo he hecho?– miré a Daisuke, Emiko e Inuyasha.

–Exacto, como encarnación de Miyuki Aimi tienes ciertos poderes.

– ¿Encarnación? ¿Pero yo no era la encarnación de Kikyo?

–No– respondió Inuyasha haciéndose presente en la conversación.

–Entonces ¿por qué tengo poderes de sacerdotisa?

–Porque…

–Demasiadas preguntas y respuestas, ella no está preparada para saberlo aún– dijo de repente Sesshomaru.

– ¿Y por qué no? No lo entiendo, me ocultáis mi propia identidad y pasado– me levanté enfadada de la cama e hice a un lado a Emiko que estaba dispuesta a sentarme de nuevo en la cama. – ¡No! No me toquéis.

–Kagome espera, lo que dice Sesshomaru es cierto– dijo Inuyasha poniéndose enfrente de mí.

– ¡Me da igual! Exijo saber cuál es mi pasado y porque estoy aquí.

–Para entrenar– respondió Sesshomaru. Me di la vuelta lentamente y me dirigí hacía él.

Una vez que estuve a su lado elevé mi mano derecha y empecé a tocarle con mi dedo índice el pecho.

–Pues tu entrenamiento casi me mata, idiota– Sesshomaru cogió mi mano y la apartó.

–La nieve no te puede matar.

–Pero tú sí.

–Reina Kagome cálmese– susurró Daisuke acercándose a mí. Me di la vuelta y le dirigí una mirada de odio.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer–susurré.

–Por eso os he dicho que no está preparada– susurró Sesshomaru detrás de mí.

–Kagome vuelvo a insistir, si Sesshomaru no te lo quiere contar es por algo.

–Por el momento usted tiene que prepararse en su entrenamiento, luego le podremos contar todo– dijo Emiko del otro lado.

Dejé mis manos a cada lado de mi cintura y apreté mis puños agobiada.

– ¡Ya está bien!– grité, abrí las palmas de mi mano y de repente sentí como mi alrededor se volvía frio. Abrí mis ojos y vi los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru. Bajé mi mirada y vi el suelo congelado.

Me giré y vi la parte baja del vestido de Emiko, estaba congelado. Ella lo sacudió y la fina capa de hielo cayó al suelo.

– ¿Cómo?

Vi a Inuyasha y a Daisuke, habían retrocedido unos cuantos pasos.

– ¿Yo he hecho esto?– susurré viendo otra vez el suelo. Entonces me di la vuelta y vi la manga del haori de Sesshomaru. – Lo siento– susurré.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Aburrido? ¿Pesado? ¿Hermoso? ¿Interesante?**_

 _ **Toda crítica que tengáis, ya sabéis me lo podéis decir.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu y Akane.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV:**

Miré la espalda de Daisuke, estaba caminando. Después de, casi congelar una habitación entera, se llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que entrenar duro para controlar estos poderes.

–Daisuke ¿cómo le congelé la manga a Sesshomaru?– Daisuke giró un poco su cabeza, pero no se puso a mi lado, solo siguió caminando.

–Verás, antes de caer desmayada tenías la cuerda del arco tensado ¿cierto?–asentí lentamente. – Bien, cuando te desmayaste soltaste la cuerda y una luz potente te rodeo, tanto a ti como a Sesshomaru, la flecha canalizó tu energía– se paró delante de una enorme puerta y me miró mientras sostenía la manilla de la puerta.– Si hubieras apuntado más hacia la derecha, habrías congelado a Sesshomaru.

 _Pero él ya es de hielo._

Daisuke abrió la puerta, una densa capa de humo salió y un olor a hierbas apareció por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué es esto?– pregunté viendo a Daisuke.

–Es el lugar donde vas a estar con el señor Ryu.

Me hizo unas señas para que entrara, Daisuke entró detrás de mí cerrando la puerta.

–Señor Ryu la reina Kagome ya vino para sus clases– Ryu levantó la cabeza y nos sonrió, su pelo medio largo le caía por la cara. – Si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar.

Daisuke salió de la habitación y me dejó a solas con Ryu.

–Bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntando que puedo enseñarte yo– Ryu salió de detrás de la mesa y caminó hacia mí. Una vez que estuvo cerca se colocó detrás de mí y me cogió de los hombros. – Verás mi reina Kagome yo le enseñaré como controlar sus poderes al igual que le enseñaré nuevos poderes que irá descubriendo poco a poco.

Empezamos a andar. Me dejó delante de la mesa y él se puso en donde estaba cuando entré en la habitación.

–Mi especialidad es la magia negra– susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡Pero no te quedes callada mi reina! No es que la vaya a convertir en sapo o algo por el estilo.

–No me asusta con eso del sapo– respondí viendo todos los mejunjes verdes que había en la mesa.

–Me alegra oír eso, la valentía es una de las cualidades que pocas reinas tienen.

–Supongo que ya habrá oído que hice hace unas horas– Ryu se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo sujetó en una coleta.

–Por supuesto que sí, casi y mata al lord de hielo.

–Veo que todos por aquí piensan lo mismo que yo– Ryu cambió la expresión de su rostro y se enderezó.

–No por decirle que es el lord del hielo creemos que es el más débil, del contrario Sesshomaru es el demonio más temido de todos.

Asentí.

–Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer?

–Enséñeme sus manos– levanté una de mis cejas y le miré desconfiada.

– ¿Para?

–Por favor no pregunté cosas estúpidas.

Le di mis manos y empezó a verlas con detenimiento. Una vez que las soltó se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

–Muy bien, el hielo le agrieta las manos y se las enrojece– hizo una pausa antes de seguir.– Daisuke me informó que la primera vez que usó sus poderes fue a través de una flecha, la segunda sin embargo fue por un ataque de furia y lo canalizó a través de sus manos.

–Bueno, ya sabía de antes como canalizar mis poderes por medio de las flechas.

–Entiendo, quiero que intente expulsar otra vez esa ira que sintió en esa habitación.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, me relajé e intenté sentir los mismos sentimientos que hacia unas cuantas horas. Abrí las palmas de mis manos.

Esperé, esperé y volví a esperar.

 _No soy capaz._

–No puedo– susurré abriendo mis ojos. Ryu me miraba con sus ojos verdes fijamente.

–Bien, entonces…– hizo una gran pausa, de repente abrió la boca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de la habitación dejándome con las dudas en el aire.

–Perfecto– susurré. Empecé a caminar a lo largo de la mesa, los recipientes de cristal contenían todos los líquidos verdes y negros en su interior.

Vi la enorme estantería con libros que vi al entrar. Cogí un libro.

–Leyendas de nieve– leí el nombre del libro en alto. Hice una mueca torcida con mis labios y encogí mis hombros.

Me dirigí a un sillón de color rojo y me senté en él. Abrí el libro.

 _Si piensas que al abrir este libro te encontrarás el típico cuento de cómo la princesa es salvada por el príncipe de las garras de ese ser malvado que todo el mundo teme, estás equivocado. Este es un libro que jamás coincidirá con cualquier otro, este libro cuenta las leyendas más oscuras de lo que ocurre en el reino de las nieves mientras los humanos no hacen más que refugiarse en sus pequeños hogares con fuego. Este libro cuenta las historia de todos esos seres expulsados o ignorados por ser el malvado o porque simplemente no es aceptado por el pueblo._

Cerré el libro de golpe cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Me levanté con rapidez y el libro se cayó al suelo. Vi como Sesshomaru e Inuyasha entraban en la habitación. Detrás de ellos iba Ryu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha bufó mientras que Sesshomaru solo rodó los ojos.

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?– Ryu cerró la puerta y salió corriendo para ponerse a mi lado.

–Verá mi reina, ellos serán los sujetos de prueba.

– ¿Qué voy a ser qué?– preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

–Verá medio demonio, tanto usted como el señor Sesshomaru sois los únicos capaces de enfurecer a la reina Kagome.

 _Vaya, señor medio demonio, y lo dice con una sonrisa y todo._

–Que se quede el señor demonio, yo no voy a dejar que Kagome me congele por un ataque de rabia.

Sesshomaru ignoró a Inuyasha y empezó a andar hacia mí. Yo retrocedí un paso asustada. Vi diversión en sus ojos, lo que me decía que lo que iba hacer a continuación no era bueno para mí.

Utilizó su súper velocidad para llegar más rápido a mí, levantó su mano y cogió mi cuello entre sus garras. Llevé mis manos a su muñeca y empecé a arañarla.

–Suel-suelta…– las palabras no salían de mi boca, se quedaban estancadas en mi garganta.

– ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Bastardo, suéltala!– exclamó Inuyasha desenfundando a Colmillo de Acero.

Ryu se puso delante de Inuyasha.

–Espere señor medio demonio, ya sé lo que está intentando hacer el señor Sesshomaru.

Miré suplicante a Inuyasha y a Ryu, pero al ver que Inuyasha enfundaba a Colmillo de Acero me di cuenta que ninguno tenía la intención de salvarme. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los helados ojos de Sesshomaru.

 _Cuando pueda controlar mis poderes le congelaré el culo._

Apreté mis dientes y cerré mis ojos. Concentré toda mi energía en mis manos.

 _Frio, necesito sentir algo frio._

A los pocos segundos Sesshomaru me había soldado, caí al suelo. Entonces me di cuenta de la luz azul que tenían mis manos.

– ¡Rápido! Lance la energía a cualquier lugar de la habitación– sin pensármelo dos veces apunté a Sesshomaru. Sonreí de lado al ver como sacaba la espada y esta se congelaba.

–No hacía falta que apuntase hacia el señor Sesshomaru– susurró Ryu caminando hacia mí y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. – Lord Sesshomaru, le ruego deje su espada en mi posesión.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo dejó la espada en la mesa y se sentó en el mismo sillón rojo que me había sentado yo.

–Pero pienso quedarme aquí.

–Como desee– dijo Ryu con una sonrisa. Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha. – Señor medio demonio, le ruego que abandone la habitación.

Inuyasha miró con odio a Sesshomaru y salió de la habitación a regañadientes.

–Bien, tenemos que mejorar eso de expulsar sus poderes– dijo mirando la espada, se dio la vuelta con ella en mano y me sonrió. – Pero le ruego no vaya a matar al lord de las tierras del Oeste.

–Solo si él no intenta matarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

Miré detrás de mí, vi el suelo donde se supone que estaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

 _¿Dónde está?_

–Sesshomaru ¿has visto un libro en el suelo?– este solo levantó una ceja y me ignoró.

 _Lo tomaré como un no._

–Reina Kagome, acérquese– suspiré, estaba cansada de que me dijesen reina.

–Por favor, dime solo Kagome– Ryu me sonrió y asintió.

–Kagome enséñame tus manos– extendí mis manos y las vi enrojecidas. Ryu las tocó, solté un gemido de dolor. – ¿Duele?– asentí.

–Señor Sesshomaru quiero ver su brazo– Sesshomaru se levantó sin rechistar y extendió el brazo para que lo viese Ryu. Estaba rojo, me di cuenta que tenía un raya de color morado que acababa antes de llegar a la muñeca.

Extendí mi mano y toqué la zona roja, estaba también fría. Levanté mi rostro y vi la mirada de odio que me estaba dando Sesshomaru.

–Lo siento– susurré retirando mi mano.

 _Su piel es tan suave, y esa raya tan hermosa ¿de dónde procederá?_

–No tiene de que preocuparse señor Sesshomaru, ya se está currando– dejó la mano de Sesshomaru y le miró serio.– Pero le ruego que la próxima vez no vaya tan lejos solo para que Kagome expulse su poder, eso haría que pierda su brazo restante y sería un grave problema.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sillón, le miré antes de que se diera la vuelta y por un instante me dio pena el verle sin su brazo izquierdo.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Dónde demonios está ese libro?_

Pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Me paré delante de una ventana y me acerqué a ella.

En el patio vi a Sesshomaru, este estaba practicando con la espada. De repente apareció Inuyasha de la nada. Vi como Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta fastidiado y miró hacia mí, entonces sonrió de lado y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Levantó la espada y empezó a luchar contra Inuyasha.

 _¡Oh no! Este estúpido demonio, lo hace apropósito._

Empecé a correr. Pasé por pasillos y habitaciones, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la entrada. Una vez que estuve fuera el frio recorrió cada parte de mí. Bajé las pocas escaleras que había y pisé la nieve. Empecé a correr otra vez hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegué vi solo a Sesshomaru.

– ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?– Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y me vio.

–Se ha ido– hizo una pausa y levantó su espada.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Hemos dejado algo a medias esta mañana– Sesshomaru se acercó a mí utilizando su súper velocidad.

–Siento interrumpir vuestra alegre charla, pero necesito a la reina Kagome– miré esperanzada a Emiko. Corrí hasta ponerme a su lado. Empezamos a andar hasta llegar a la entrada.

–Recuerdo que tenías otras ropas esta mañana, mi reina– susurró Emiko sin dirigirme la mirada.

–Lo sé, pero si ando con las piernas al aire con este frio me moriré de pulmonía– suspiré y empecé a subir las escaleras al igual que Emiko.

–Entonces se pondrá otro vestido– asentí con miedo.

Caminos otra vez por muchos pasillos hasta pararnos delante de una enorme puerta blanca. Emiko abrió la puerta despacio y me dejó entrar primera, ella entró detrás de mí.

Miré la habitación. Estaba pintada de rosa pálido, no había cama, solo una mesa y dos o tres sillones. Lo que más llamaba la atención de esa habitación era que estaba rodeada de espejos.

– ¿Dónde estamos?– pregunté viéndome en el espejo.

–En la sala donde aprenderá sus modales de futura reina y por supuesto a ser provocadora.

– ¿Para qué me va a servir ser provocadora?– pregunté viéndola fijamente.

–Para matar y distraer.

 _Corta y directa._

Pensé.

–Eso me recuerda al momento de esta mañana– se sentó en un sillón e hizo una señal para que yo me sentara a su lado. – Lo que hizo esta mañana es lo que debe hacer en momentos donde usted crea que debe mandar, la cutre presentación que hizo delante de los cuatro gobernantes eso no se compara con lo que hizo esta mañana.

–Es más que normal ponerse así cuando ves que todo el mundo te esconde tu propio deber.

–Su deber ahora mismo es entrenar–Emiko se levantó y fue hacia un armario. De él sacó un vestido azul casi blanco. Me miró aun con el vestido en sus manos. – Este será el vestido con el que luchará en todas sus batallas, con este vestido deberá gobernar a todo el pueblo.

Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a Emiko, cuando quise tocar el vestido lo retiró.

–Mientras tanto tendrá que aguantarse con los vestidos que yo le ordene que se ponga– asentí con firmeza. – Y teniendo en cuenta que se resiste a los vestidos cortos tendrá que ponerse de ahora en delante de esos vestidos sin pensar en el frio ni en la muerte, solo en la provocación y el distraer a los enemigos.

Suspiré y cogí el vestido rojo que tenía entre sus manos Emiko.

–Está bien.

Emiko me sonrió y me dejó paso para cambiarme.

–Bien comencemos con los andares.

.

.

.

.

Salí de mi habitación con el vestido que me había preparado Emiko, aunque este era bastante largo, tan largo que llegaba el suelo. Lo bueno es que no me moriría de frio, lo malo, tenía un escote bastante pronunciado.

Miré a los alrededores para ver si había alguien. Empecé a andar.

– _¡Ande recta! Cabeza en alto y manos a la altura de la barriga._

Recordé las palabras de Emiko y obviamente los golpes en la espalda, barbilla y manos.

Tomé aire y empecé a andar. Crucé la esquina y vi a Sesshomaru junto a Daisuke.

–Quiero que refuercen la seguridad del castillo– Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y me vio. Cuando Daisuke hizo lo mismo se le cayó todos los papeles que le acababa de dar Sesshomaru.

Pasé por su lado sin decir ninguna sola palabra, tal y como Emiko me dijo si una reina muestra amabilidad ante seres igual de poderosos como ella está dando a entender que es más débil.

 _Aunque sin duda alguna soy más débil que Sesshomaru._

Cuando estuve bastante lejos de ellos pude respirar aliviada. Llegué a la habitación donde me dijo Akane que me esperaba Aoki.

Llamé pero nadie respondió, así que entré con cuidado.

– ¿Hola?– pregunté cerrando la puerta.

No tuve tiempo de detallar la habitación ya que Aoki se puso delante de mí y me tomó de la mano. Me llevó al sillón y me puso delante un libro viejo.

Lo miré con interrogantes en mi mirada.

–Léelo, para mañana tienes que tenerlo acabado, me tendrás que explicar todo lo que has leído– se fue de la habitación y me dejó sola.

– ¡Genial! Si tengo que hacer esto todos los días creo que moriré de agotamiento y no de pulmonía.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por comentar.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu y Akane.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V:**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí como alguien me tocaba la cara. Vi unos ojos lilas mirarme asustado.

–B-buenos días– susurré cerrando mis ojos y volviéndolos a abrir.

–Lo siento mi reina, solo estaba revisando que no estuviera muerta– levanté una ceja y le miré.

 _Si hace un rato parecías tener miedo._

–Pues ya ves que no he muerto– contesté mirando el kimono azul de Aoki.

– ¿Ha leído el libro entero?– miré el libro caído en mi regazo y entonces caí.

– ¡Me he quedado dormida!– exclamé viendo que solo me quedaba la mitad del libro.

Aoki se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó.

–Tenemos trabajo por delante– oí que susurró.

Me levanté.

–Lo siento Aoki, tengo que ir a entrenar con Sesshomaru, si me disculpas– Me dispuse a irme, pero Aoki me cogió del brazo.

–Le he pedido al señor Sesshomaru que me deje estar contigo esta mañana– hizo una pausa y me soltó el brazo.– Esta noche tendrá tiempo de entrenar con él.

Suspiré cansada.

–Está bien, pero antes quiero bañarme y desayunar– Aoki asintió y cogió el libro de entre mis manos.

Salí de la habitación y respiré aliviada. Empecé a andar.

 _Me duele la espalda._

Pensé mientras me masajeaba la espalda.

–Buenos días mi reina– vi a Ryu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buenos días Ryu– saludé levantando mi mano.

– ¿Le duele la espalda?– preguntó poniéndose detrás de mí.

–S-sí, dormí toda la noche en un sillón– Sentí las manos de Ryu en mis hombros. Empezó a apretarlos.

–Es todo por culpa de Aoki, le gusta hacer sufrir a sus aprendices– susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí por su voz. –Si me permites el atrevimiento Kagome, estás realmente preciosa.

Me sonrojé mientras las manos de Ryu iban bajando.

– ¿Ryu?– pregunté elevando mis manos. – Ahí no están mis hombros.

–Seguro que no solo le duele los hombros–susurró acercando su rostro más a mí.

Antes de que tocara mis pechos me di la vuelta y estampé mi mano en su mejilla.

– ¡Ryu!– exclamó Sesshomaru. Vi el rostro de Ryu, estaba sonrojado y sonriendo.

–Buenos días señor Sesshomaru– al lado de Sesshomaru iba Daisuke viendo con desaprobación al rubio.

–Mi reina se me olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle, nuestro querido gobernante del Este es un pervertido de primera clase– vi a Ryu llevando una mano a su cabello rebelde.

–Venga Daisuke, no me pongas como pervertido–levantó el dedo índice. –Solo tengo un trato diferente hacia las mujeres bellas.

Sesshomaru miró con indiferencia hacia Ryu.

– ¿Incluso si se trata de la reina?– preguntó el albino levantando una ceja.

Ryu se acercó más a mí y me cogió de la mano, luego hizo que diese una vuelta y me acercó más a él.

– ¿Pero es que no le has visto el bello rostro a esta hermosa reina? Es imposible resistirse.

– ¡Suficiente! Ve a donde tenías pensado ir, Daisuke acompáñale– Daisuke separó a Ryu de mí y se fueron por el pasillo. – Humana, la próxima vez no dejes que se te acerque tanto, es repugnante.

Susurró antes de seguir su camino.

 _¿Me ha defendido?_

Corrí y me puse a su lado.

–Así que esta noche tenemos que entrenar, ¿será como la última vez?– pregunté con una sonrisa. Miré el perfil de Sesshomaru. No me respondió y casi ni me extrañaba.

Miré al frente, vi a Rin correr con una sonrisa. Llevaba algo en su mano y la agitaba con alegría.

– ¡Señorita Kagome!– me agaché para abrazarla una vez que estuvo cerca de mí. – El señor de traje rojo me dijo que te diera esto– en las manos de Rin había unas flores de color rojo.

Las cogí y las olí.

 _Inuyasha…_

–Muchas gracias Rin– le di un beso en la mejilla. – Dentro de poco bajo a desayunar ¿me esperas abajo?– Rin sonrió y asintió.

Me levanté y vi a Rin alejarse tarareando una canción. Miré a Sesshomaru, él me estaba mirando a mí.

– ¿Sesshomaru?– bufó y siguió su camino.

No tardé mucho en separarme de él.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Dejé las flores en la mesa y miré la cama. Ahí había un vestido corto de color azul. Lo cogí y lo miré.

–Por qué a mí– susurré dejando la prenda en la cama. Empecé a quitarme el vestido que tenía.

Este cayó al suelo, cogí el otro vestido y me lo puse. Después de ponérmelo me miré en el espejo.

 _No tengo ganas de llevar estos vestidos tan cortos._

Recogí el vestido del suelo y lo dejé en la cama.

Después de desayunar con Rin subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Aoki. Llamé dos veces y abrí la puerta.

–Con permiso– susurré asomando mi cabeza. Busqué a Aoki, al ver que no estaba entré. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el sillón donde había dormido toda la noche. Me senté en él y miré la habitación. A diferencia de donde tenía que estar con Ryu y Emiko, esta estaba bien iluminada. Las estanterías repletas de libros, con muchos sillones y una enorme mesa.

Elevé mi mano y la miré con interés.

 _¿Cómo se supone que tengo que controlar mis poderes?_

Pensé mientras abría y cerraba la mano.

Alguien abrió la puerta entró. Vi como Aoki caminó hacia mí.

Se sentó en el sillón y me miró con sus ojos lilas.

–Bien mi reina, a partir de ahora le contaré poco a poco la historia de la antigua reina de las nieves, Miyuki Aimi– Asentí emocionada.

 _Hace mil años en una lejana montaña se predijo que dentro de cien años nacería una niña. Esa niña provendría de la unión de un ángel y un humano. Nadie creyó que lo que aquella anciana decía era cierto, hasta que cien años más tarde en una de las tantas cuevas de esa montaña nació una niña. Esa niña tenía los ojos más claros que ningún humano normal, su piel pálida era igual de blanca que la nieve, su cabello negro y su largas pestañas hizo pensar a la madre que era el bebé más hermoso que había visto._

 _Y era cierto, todos los bebés solían ser normales, con la piel morena y ojos oscuros. La madre sonrió al ver como el ángel entraba en la cueva._

– _Amada mía, el pueblo no está contento con el nacimiento de nuestra hermosa hija, así que le daré un don a nuestra pequeña Miyuki– dijo el ángel mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la mujer que sonreía con cansancio al hermoso bebé._

 _El ángel le tocó las manos a la pequeña y luego la frente. La mujer miró embelesada la hermosura del hombre mientras hacía todo aquello. Cada gesto, cada mirada y cada sonrisa que daba el hombre enamoraban cada vez más a la mujer._

 _La niña empezó a llorar como cualquier bebé mientras agitaba sus manos y pies. La mujer la abrazó y empezó a cantarle una nana._

– _Nuestra hija tendrá que el don de controlar la nieve, ella jamás morirá– susurró el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la frente de la mujer._

– ¿No se sabe el nombre de los padres?– pregunté interrumpiendo el relato de Aoki.

–No, incluso a día de hoy es un misterio el tema de los padres–

–Otra pregunta, si la reina Miyuki nació de la unión de un ángel y un humano ¿no debería ser una híbrida?– pregunté con interés. Si los padres de Miyuki eran un ángel y una humana entonces la reina tendría que ser igual que Inuyasha.

–Todo a su tiempo mi reina– susurró Aoki mientras se levantaba.

– ¿A dónde vas?–pregunté con prisa mientras me levantaba yo también.

–Ya ha pasado el tiempo, le toca ir con Ryu mi reina–le miré sorprendida.

 _¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?_

.

.

.

Miré con cansancio a Ryu. Era la tercera vez que intentaba expulsar mis poderes.

–Esto será difícil– susurró mientras se recogía el pelo. Miré sus ojos verdes.

 _¿Cómo sería Miyuki? ¿Tan hermosa y amable como Ryu? ¿O tan fría y despiadada como Sesshomaru?_

Moví mi cabeza y miré a Ryu.

– ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?– preguntó acercándose a mí, acercándose demasiado.

–Por favor Ryu.

–Venga Kagome, ¿tanto te incomoda mi presencia?– preguntó mientras se alejaba de mí y me miraba con cara de pervertido.

–No me incomoda, solo me molesta la forma en la que me miras– Ryu abrió los ojos.

–Está bien mi reina, ya no la miraré con estos ojos– le sonreí y me acerqué a la ventana que estaba tapada por una cortina de color rojo.

Miré al jardín, vi a Sesshomaru sentado viendo a la nada. No llevaba su armadura. El viento movía su largo pelo que tocaba la nieve.

–Ryu ¿conoces desde hace mucho a Sesshomaru?– mi boca soltó esa pregunta sin ni siquiera pensarla dos veces.

–Más o menos, ¿por qué?– seguía mirando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, se acababa de levantar, pero no me miraba a mí.

– ¿Cómo es?

–Si te refieres a cómo es gobernando, es el mejor sin duda alguna– hizo una pausa. – Sabe cómo manejarse bajo presión y nadie es capaz de llevarle la contraría en cuanto a sus tácticas de ataque, yo como gobernante no me gustaría tenerle de enemigo.

Sesshomaru echó a andar hacía el castillo. Le miré hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

 _¿Por qué es tan malo? ¿Qué esconde?_

Me di la vuelta y vi a Ryu.

–Ya te puedes ir con Emiko, Kagome.

Sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Empecé a andar hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Emiko. Entré sin ni siquiera llamar. Vi a Emiko con una taza de té en sus manos. Me miró sorprendida.

–Mi reina, por mucho que sea de la realeza no debe perder los modales– asentí con muy poca gana mientras cerraba la puerta y me acercaba al armario para abrirlo. – Por cierto, hoy vamos a juntar las clases con las de Sesshomaru.

Me di la vuelta con prisa y la miré.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque quiero que mejores la belleza cuando atacas– suspiré.

–Está bien.

Emiko se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde estaba yo, abrió el armario y me dio un vestido.

–Te pondrás este vestido– miré el vestido verde.

– ¿No es demasiado corto?– me atreví a preguntar.

–No, vamos mi reina hay que bajar.

.

.

.

Miré a Sesshomaru con rabia en los ojos. Daba mil gracias a que no estábamos en el jardín.

–Espalda recta, sostenga bien la espada– me decía Emiko mientras caminaba en círculos a nuestro alrededor.

Sesshomaru corrió hacia mí, chocó su espada contra la mía. Me empujó hacia atrás y caí al suelo.

Le miré.

–Emiko es imposible que pueda derrotar a Sesshomaru– susurré mientras veía al de pelo blanco. Este se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano.

Le miré sorprendida.

 _¿Qué hace?_

En un principio no entendí muy bien.

–Humana no tengo todo el día– entonces con miedo le di mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se colocó en su sitio.

–No quiero que lo derrote mi reina, solo quiero que sepa distraer al enemigo usando su belleza– suspiré.

 _Eso será muy difícil._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno poco a poco se va conociendo más sobre la antigua reina de la nieve y ya ha habido un acercamiento por parte de Sesshomaru (aunque no sé si eso se considera un acercamiento xD)**_

 _ **Por cierto, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu y Akane.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI:**

Miré la puerta cuando alguien llamó. Daisuke entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Buenos días señor Sesshomaru– fruncí mi ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres? Me molestas.

–Sesshomaru no seas tan cortante– dijo con un tono burlón.

–Qué quieres– dije bajando la mirada, empecé a leer los documentos.

–Quiero que vayas a ver a la reina Kagome.

– ¿Para?– pregunté viéndole sin apartar la mirada.

–Ryu ha descubierto algo– suspiré y me levanté de la silla.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a andar.

La molesta humana lleva en el castillo ya una mes, no ha mejorado en el combate y sus demás clases me importan muy poco. Solo quiero que acabe su entrenamiento y se vaya de una maldita vez.

Pasé por delante del cuadro, donde estaban plasmados mis padres, que tan elegante y orgulloso reposaba en la pared.

– _Ahora entiendo porque tu padre decidió irse con Izayoi, ¡para no verte!_

Apreté mis dientes y mi puño.

 _Esa maldita humana._

Dejé de mirar el cuadro y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al jardín.

Una vez que estuve allí pude ver a Aoki, Emiko, Ryu y Daisuke esperar por mí.

–Lord Sesshomaru estábamos esperando por usted– dijo Ryu con una sonrisa en su cara. Me puse al lado de Daisuke y pude ver a la ruidosa humana con un vestido corto de color negro.

 _Estas vestimentas no son propias de una reina._

–Lords y mi Lady os he convocado…– la humana tocó el hombro de Ryu y le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dio un paso al frente y levantó la cabeza. Vi sus ojos marrones, demostraban confianza, seguridad y valentía.

–Antes de nada quiero disculpar mi manera de actuar en los últimos días– fruncí el ceño, desde hacía una semana no daba más de ella y se cansaba con facilidad. Como si fuese una frágil muñeca. – Pero todo eso acaba hoy, junto al Lord del Este he descubierto muchas capacidades que estaban escondidas dentro de mí ser.

Ryu se puso al lado de Emiko, vi como ambos sonrieron entre ellos para luego hacerse una señal con la cabeza.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

–Por eso y mis palabras hirientes quiero desafiar al Lord del Oeste– abrí mis ojos.

–Me niego, no eres capaz de matar una mosca ¿y te atreves a desafiarme?– la humana cerró los ojos y asintió a cada palabra que yo decía. – Si me habéis llamado para esta tontería pagaréis muy caro.

Me di la vuelta furioso, entonces vi a todos los lores y a Daisuke alejándose. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente todos sonrieron.

– ¡Que empiece la batalla!– exclamó Emiko.

 _¿Qué es esta energía?_

Preguntó Yako.

Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda, erizando toda mi piel. Vi a mí alrededor, el viento se intensificó y la nieve empezó a caer con mucha furia. Me di rápidamente la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver como la humana abría los ojos.

–Si piensas que luchar con la reina es una pérdida de tiempo, adelante, vete– juntó sus manos y la nieve que había en el aire se juntó alrededor de sus pálidas manos. Con asombró bien camuflado miré como una espada de hielo aparecía en sus manos.

–Interesante– susurré tan bajo que ni siquiera ella podía escucharlo.

La humana no se puso en posición de ataque, es más, estaba tranquila esperando a que yo diese el primer paso. Sonreí con orgullo.

 _No conseguirás nada haciendo aparecer una espada de la nada._

Con mi súper velocidad me acerqué a ella mientras desenvainaba mi espada. La levanté y la dejé caer con fuerza y sin piedad alguna sobre la humana. Ella no se movía, lo cual me parecía extraño.

– _La reina Miyuki no era humana, era un demonio, un demonio con un muy elevado poder, poder que ni siquiera tú podrías vencer._

Antes de poder retirarme la humana se movió con una velocidad inhumana y se puso detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, la humana tiró la espada lejos y puso las palmas de sus manos en mi armadura.

–Puedo congelarte en quince segundos si así lo deseo– susurró, sentía el frio recorrer mi pecho. – Pero así no sería emocionante ¿verdad?– retiró sus manos y vi como volvía a crear otra espada.

Sonreí con diversión.

 _Me gusta esta actitud._

Pensé alejándome de ella dos pasos.

–Muy bien Sesshomaru, espero que esta vez te lo tomes en serio– dijo mirándome con seriedad y diversión.

 _¿Dónde quedó el miedo y la desesperación de esta humana?_

Ella se movía en círculos, al igual que yo, esperando a que uno de nosotros diéramos el primer paso. Sonreí una última vez antes de correr hacía ella, esta no tardó en elevar la espada y correr hacía mí. Como era inevitable nuestras espadas chocaron con fuerza, haciendo que un viento helado nos rodease por unos segundos. Hice fuerza para que la humana retrocediese.

Esta apretó los dientes y se alejó dos pasos. Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios lentamente mientras me miraba sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Sonrió con diversión.

– ¿Cansado?–preguntó levantando su rostro aún con esa sonrisa. Chasqueé mi lengua y volví una vez más al ataque.

Esta vez mis estocadas eran cada vez más duras, veloces y mortales. Aunque para su suerte las esquivaba todas. No me contuve ni un solo segundo, el rencor se había acumulado en mis venas.

En un momento dado la humana se alejó de mí y me miró. La sonrisa se le desvaneció desde hacía rato.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Preguntó Yako gruñendo dentro de mí ser.

La humana juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos.

– _Los poderes de la antigua reina Miyuki eran muy letales, nadie quería estar a su lado cuando estaba enfadada. Al igual que ahora los demonios temen tenerte del lado contrario lo mismo pasaba con la reina Miyuki, todo el mundo quería que ella estuviera en su bando, fuese bueno o malo._

Hizo unos signos con ambas manos que visto desde lejos parecía como si dibujase una caja imaginaria. Me quedé viéndola extraño.

 _¿Qué hace?_

Me pregunté. Entonces abrió los ojos y lanzó algo invisible en mi dirección. Esperé a que algo pasara, pero al ver que los movimientos de la humana solo había sido una treta hecha por ella sonreí.

Eché a correr, pero antes de llegar a ella un viento feroz me atrapó. No podía ver más allá de mi mano, me tapé los ojos mientras daba vueltas, buscando alguna salida.

Cuando el viento se calmó vi unos barrotes rodearme, los toqué, el frio pasó a mi mano como si fuera una descarga letal.

Miré a la humana con rabia, ya me estaba cansando de sus tonterías. Sus trucos baratos de magia no funcionaban conmigo.

Ella estaba sonriendo y eso me enfurecía más. Apreté mis dedos y las uñas se me clavaron en la palma de mi mano. Apreté mis dientes y dejé ver mis colmillos.

Mis ojos se pusieron rojos y las marcas de mi cara se hicieron más grandes y anchas, pero no me transformé. Solo estuve así, viendo las reacciones de los demás. Nadie parecía estar preocupado por la humana.

Levanté mi mano y de un manotazo destruí la jaula en la que me hallaba.

–Tus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos– gruñí lleno de rabia.

La humana sonrió y relajó su postura, dejó caer sus manos y me vio con inocencia en sus ojos. No me respondió, solo seguía ahí, esperando algún ataque por mi parte.

Corrí hasta ella y la intenté atrapar con mis manos, pero ella se movió rápidamente para que no la tocara.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, yo dándole ataques y ella evadiéndolos todos.

Cansado de su juego gruñí y me abalancé sobre ella. Caímos al suelo y yo quedé encima de ella. Con la rabia corriendo por mis venas y cegándome arañé su cuello con una de mis uñas, ella no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Llevó ambas de sus manos a mi mano, sosteniéndola. No podía controlarme.

Puse todas mis uñas en su cuello, estaba preparado para clavárselas en el momento menos esperado.

–Por favor… Sesshomaru– vi sus ojos, ellos estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo.

Poco a poco y no sabiendo porque, retiré mi mano, un sentimiento de culpa llenó todo mi ser. Verla en el suelo, quieta y a mi merced me repugnaba de alguna manera.

Mis ojos y las marcas de mis mejillas volvieron a la normalidad. Llevé mi mano a la herida que tenía en su cuello y la toqué lentamente, la sangre estaba brotando por su cuello, manchando la nieve y tiñéndola de rojo.

Ella apartó mi mano y llevó la suya al cuello, entonces sonrió y retiró su mano.

 _¿Dónde está la herida?_

Preguntó Yako alterado.

La humana llevó sus dos manos a mi pecho y me lanzó lejos de ella.

Se levantó y me miró.

–Esto queda en un empate– la vi desde el suelo, ella empezó a andar hasta llegar a Emiko.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta mi habitación. Una vez que estuve dentro me cambié y me senté en el marco que sobresalía de la ventana.

 _¿Cómo pudo tener esa mirada sin ni siquiera sentir esos sentimientos?_

En ningún momento olí el miedo y la tristeza. Solo la excitación del momento y la adrenalina.

Suspiré lleno de cansancio.

 _Se te olvida que Emiko la entrena en el método de la distracción en la batalla._

Dijo Yako calmado.

* * *

 _ **Espero que no os hayáis enfadado por no subir a tiempo, pero es que no sabía cómo continuar.**_

 _ **¿Sabéis eso de que tienes la idea pero no puedes escribirla porque no encuentras las palabras? Pues eso es lo que me ha pasado xD**_

 _ **Quiero avisar que creo que a partir de ahora subiré cada dos semanas. Quiero sacar buena nota en mi último trimestre.**_

 _ **Y también deciros que algunos capítulos serán narrados por Sesshomaru, la mayoría por Kagome.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu y Akane.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka14**_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII:**

Estaba sentada en la nieve. La luna estaba en su punto más alto del cielo estrellado.

 _Un mes ha pasado desde que he empezado con todo esto._

Suspiré mientras cogía un poco de nieve en mi mano. Hice una bola y luego la encerré entre mis manos. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré. Un frio de procedencia aún desconocida para mí me rodeo. Cuando abrí las palmas de mi mano pude ver una hermosa luna de cristal.

Hacía rato que sentía una respiración en la lejanía.

–Aoki puedes acercarte si quieres– susurré mientras sonreía a la nada.

–Veo que sus sentidos ha mejorado de una manera sorprendente– volví a sonreír más, Aoki era el único que me llamaba de usted. La verdad tampoco le dije que me llamara por mi nombre, pero me gustaba, era parte de su encanto que se comportara tan formalmente conmigo.

–Cuéntame más de la reina Miyuki– susurré elevando mi cabeza y viendo la luna, ahora medio tapada por unas nubes negras.

–Está bien.

 _Aunque al pueblo le costó asimilar que naciera una persona híbrida en las montañas sagradas de la nieve con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando. La pequeña Miyuki no se atrevía a dejar su bella montaña. Para ella esa montaña significaba la vida y la felicidad._

 _Su padre no volvió a aparecer desde que ella nació, pero por alguna extraña razón a Miyuki no le importaba. Solo le bastaba con saber que su padre le dio un pequeño don que estaría con ella por siempre._

 _Pero la vida para esta pequeña niña no estaba pintada de rosas como todo el mundo creía al principio. La vieja que predijo que nacería una niña de la unión de un humano y un ángel, años más tarde de su nacimiento volvió a predecir algo y es que el futuro de la reina estaría manchado de sangre._

 _El pueblo temiendo que la niña se descontrolara fueron directos a la cueva que se encontraba en lo más hondo, frio y oscuro de la montaña. Para la suerte de la niña ella se encontraba bastante alejada de su hogar cuando el pueblo llegó a su casa._

 _Miyuki volvió al anochecer, sabía que quizás su madre la regañaría, pero no le importaba porque ella había conocido a alguien y por fin ya no estaba sola. Pero al llegar a su hogar lo que vio la horrorizo de sobremanera._

 _Su madre estaba tendida en el suelo, la sangre seca que había brotado de su cabeza se extendía hasta la entrada de la cueva._

 _Miyuki entró a paso lento en la cueva, se arrodilló delante de su madre y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a sacudirla._

– _Mami, despierta– susurraba mientras la agitaba cada vez más. – ¡Mami por favor no me dejes sola!– gritó sabiendo que su madre estaba muerta._

 _Sin poder controlarse de sus manos empezaron a brotar una luz de color azul, aunque parecía más blanco._

 _Miró con horror a su madre, ella se estaba congelando delante de sus ojos._

 _¿Y si mi madre no estaba muerta y yo la he matado al hacer esto?_

 _Pensó la pequeña alejándose del cuerpo inmóvil de su muerta madre._

 _A fuera todo era un caos, la tormenta de nieve cogió por sorpresa a los lugareños que estaban en sus pequeños hogares._

 _La nieve caía con furia y velocidad. Pronto el frio se hizo cada vez más intenso, congelando el fuego en las casas y a las personas que en ellas vivían._

– _¡Devuélvanme a mi madre!– gritaba una niña a las afuera de las casas, pero nadie respondería a ese grito de guerra, pues todos los lugareños que osaron matar a la persona que más amaba la reina de la nieve, estaban muertos._

–Así que la reina Miyuki era mala al fin de cuentas– Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No se trata de ser mala o buena, ella al igual que casi todos los humanos cometía errores.

–Pero ¿la reina de Miyuki era humana?– esa pregunta me carcomía por dentro.

–Bueno, supongo que no importará si le hago un pequeño adelanto de todo lo que le debo contar aún.– hizo una pausa acomodándose en la nieve.– Como se habrá dado cuenta sus poderes va más allá de los de un humano, pero sin irme con mas rodeos le contestaré a su pregunta, la reina Miyuki Aimi no era humana.

–Lo que significa que yo tampoco soy humana– dije juntando mis manos, haciendo desaparecer la luna de hielo.

–Sí lo es, pero falta poco para que deje de serlo.

Aoki se levantó y después de repasar con detenimiento las palabras de Aoki elevé mi mirada rápidamente.

–Espera, ¿cómo que falta poco para que deje de serlo?– El de pelo azul se dio media vuelta y me miró con esa agradable sonrisa.

–Todo a su tiempo, alteza– y sin decir algo más se fue.

–Estoy harta de que me oculten cosas– susurré.

Llevé la mano a mi cuello, ahí habían estado las garras de Sesshomaru. En ese momento pensé que iba a morir, pero ver los ojos de Sesshomaru hizo que la fuerza volviera en mí.

Seguramente si no hubiera tenido ese momento de debilidad habría ganado la lucha sin ningún miramiento.

Remangué la manga de mi chaqueta azul y vi la marca roja que tenía en el brazo. Toqué la herida y pensé en el momento en el cual Sesshomaru me tocó con su garra llena de veneno. Aún escocía y verla en mi piel me hacía pensar que después de todo era un nadie al lado de Sesshomaru.

Me levanté y sacudí la nieve de mi vaquero. Empecé a andar hasta el castillo. Necesitaba un buen descanso, había agotado casi todas mis energías luchando contra Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

– ¡Señorita Kagome, señorita Kagome!– sentí como alguien saltaba en mi cama y me agitaba con fuerza. Murmuré cosas incomprensibles. Abrí mis ojos, la habitación aun estaba a oscuras.

El constante movimiento de la cama cesó, pero luego sentí el sol darme en la cara. Alguien había abierto las cortinas.

Me levanté con pesadez, miré a mí alrededor. No vi a nadie, hasta que miré a la ventana. Rin estaba sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

Se subió a ella y se puso a mi lado.

–Buenos días señorita Kagome– dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír ante la belleza de la pequeña.

–Buenos días Rin– susurré mientras le daba un abrazo.

–Adivine que, ha venido el hombre de traje rojo– solté a Rin y la miré incrédula.

– ¿Inuyasha está aquí?– pregunté con lentitud. Rin asintió enérgicamente.

– ¡Sí! El señor Sesshomaru estaba con él abajo– miré con miedo a Rin.

–Gracias por avisarme Rin, puedes irte, ahora bajo– dije.

Cuando Rin salió de la habitación salté de la cama. Me puse el vestido que me solía dejar Akane en la silla del tocador y salí de la habitación.

Con grandes zancadas y con la cabeza dándome vueltas me dirigí a la entrada del castillo. A los diez minutos llegué con la respiración agitada y con el corazón en un puño.

 _Espero que no se hayan matado el uno al otro._

Pensé bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

Antes de sujetar entre mis manos la enorme falda para que no me tropezara, ocurrió lo inevitable, tropecé.

Esperé el golpe, pero jamás llegó. Abrí mis ojos y vi una armadura, me estaba sujetando a ella como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Elevé mi mirada y vi el rostro de Sesshomaru. El sol de la mañana que entraba por la mañana le daba en el rostro, haciéndole parecer más maduro de lo que ya era.

Por primera vez desde que conocí a Sesshomaru pensé en lo endiabladamente hermoso que se veía, con sus fríos ojos dorados, su nariz y boca perfecta, esas marcas tan extrañas y que tanto llamaban la atención.

Llevé la mano a mi boca por pensar todo aquello.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada y me miró. Sin decir nada me soltó, pero no fue como hacía un mes. Esta vez esperó a que mis pies tocaran el suelo. Mis manos estaban en su armadura y le seguía viendo con especial interés.

–Gracias– logré susurrar.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, levantó la mirada y miró al frente. Me di la vuelta y vi a Inuyasha, no parecía muy contento por verme en esa postura con Sesshomaru.

– ¡Kagome!– Sango vino corriendo para abrazarme. Sin pensármelo dos veces y olvidando mis modales de reina le correspondí mi abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras la abrazaba entreabrí mis ojos, vi a Shippo y Miroku estar de pie al lado de Inuyasha.

Cuando dejé de abrazar a Sango me puse de rodillas y volví a abrir mis brazos. Shippo sin pensarlo dos veces vino corriendo hacia mí.

–Te he echado mucho de menos– dijo entre hipos.

–Yo también Shippo.

–Reina Kagome– la voz de Emiko hizo que un escalofrío pasara por mi columna. Solté a Shippo y le sonreí con ternura. Entonces me levanté y miré a Emiko, ella estaba en el principio de la escalera viéndome con desaprobación.

Su vestido negro ajustado y extremadamente corto la hizo ver más sexy que de costumbre.

Emiko empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud y con elegancia, tal y como a mí me había enseñado.

Una vez que estuvo a mi lado me miró.

–Así es como debería bajar las escaleras delante de invitados– asentí, pero me daba un poco igual.

¡Mis amigos estaban ahí, maldita sea!

–Creo que no nos conocemos– dijo Emiko pasando por mi lado y poniéndose en frente de Sango.

–Soy Sango, exterminadora de demonios.

–Emiko, gobernante de las tierras del Norte– Sango inclinó un poco el torso y le sonrió.

–Soy Miroku bella dama– a Emiko no le hizo mucha gracia que un humano cualquiera la tocara la mano sin ni siquiera ella dársela, pero no dijo nada.

–Siento la rudeza de nuestra reina, todavía necesita entrenar más– me sentía como una niña pequeña, así que bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Inuyasha no se presentó a Emiko, ya se conocían de antes, pero sí que se acercó a mí.

–Kagome, necesitamos hablar– dijo mientras cogía mi mano. Asentí y miré a todos los presentes.

–Disculpadme, tengo que hablar una cosa importante con Inuyasha– todos asintieron sorprendidos.

Inuyasha me cogió de la mano y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Salimos al jardín. La nieve aun estaba en el suelo, pero el sol hacía acto de presencia, haciéndola brillar como nunca.

Quedamos uno enfrente del otro.

–Kagome quiero pedirte algo– sonreí con dulzura y amor.

– ¿Si?– le animé a continuar.

–Quiero que revivas ya a Kikyo– mi sonrisa desapareció al instante y le miré decepcionada.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté.

–Siento pedirte esto, pero necesito a Kikyo a mi lado cuanto antes– me detuve antes de soltar algún improperio en su cara.

–Bueno, siento decepcionarle señor Inuyasha, pero creo que no voy a poder complacerle ahora mismo– hice una pausa y mi rostro adoptó una máscara de hielo que había aprendido del mejor, Sesshomaru. – En estos momentos me encuentro aun experimentando con mis poderes, así que no tengo tiempo de revivir a los muertos.

Me di la vuelta sin volver a mirar atrás. No era la primera vez que me hacía estas cosas, no era la primera vez que me emocionaba para nada. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Entré en la entrada principal del castillo. Ahí estaban todos, vi a Sango hablar con Miroku mientras Shippo estaba en el suelo con Rin. Me dirigí a Emiko y Sesshomaru.

–Quiero empezar ya la misión para la que estoy aquí– solté sin más, Emiko miró a Sesshomaru y este asintió.

–Ya está preparada– dijo el albino mientras se daba la vuelta.

–Bien, vaya a la sala de reuniones, yo me encargo de sus invitados reina– asentí mientras subía la escalera.

.

.

.

Iba caminando con la cabeza a gachas. Suspiré otra vez.

– ¿Qué ha hecho el estúpido del medio-demonio?– me paré al oír la voz de Sesshomaru, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

–Nada– solté sin más mientras emprendía otra vez mi viaje.

–No me ignores– dijo Sesshomaru cogiendo mi mano y dándome la vuelta. Quedamos a solo centímetros de distancia. – ¿Qué te ha hecho?– volvió a preguntar.

–Quiere que reviva a Kikyo– Sesshomaru me soltó la mano y se separó de mí.

–Y lo harás.

–Ni muerta– dije con la rabia corriendo por mis venas.

–El problema es que sin ella la que está muerta eres tú– abrí mis ojos y vi los orbes dorados de Sesshomaru.

– ¿Qué?– acerté a preguntar.

–Vamos.

Seguí sin rechistar a Sesshomaru. Entramos en la sala donde hacía un mes entré por primera vez, y como aquella primera vez, todos los gobernantes estaban ya en la mesa. Todos con el rostro sombrío.

Me senté en el extremo de la mesa y nada más hacerlo Daisuke entró por la puerta.

–Señores gobernantes, la reina Kagome ha decidido cumplir su cometido, acabar con Tatsuya Hisashi– todos asintieron.

– ¿Antes no habrá que acabar con Naraku?– pregunté viendo en un determinado punto de la mesa.

–Por supuesto, pero antes de emprender todo este viaje usted deberá elegir a su segundo guía–

– ¿Segundo?– volví a preguntar.

–Sí, luego le explicaremos todo el trayecto del viaje.

–Está bien– me levanté y miré a todos y cada uno de los presentes de la sala. – Mi segundo acompañante será el lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho– dije sin ningún ápice de miedo e inseguridad.

Todos asintieron.

–Pero antes de que empiecen deberá presentarse ante el pueblo– dijo Emiko con una sonrisa, luego miró a Sesshomaru. – Para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de la señora Irasue.

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo.

 _¿Quién es Irasue?_

Miré a Daisuke, él me sonrió.

–Es la madre de Sesshomaru– susurró en mi oído.

Abrí mis ojos, conocería a esa bella mujer que había visto tantas veces en aquel magnífico cuadro.

* * *

 _ **Digo yo que dejar todos los capítulos así de largos estará bien ¿no?**_

 _ **Si lo quieren un poquito más largo solo díganmelo.**_

 _ **He actualizado tan rápido porque esta semana es de relax en mi instituto, así que he decidido compensaros de alguna forma.**_

 _ **Poco a poco se empieza a notar el amor entre Kagome y Sesshomaru 7u7**_

 _ **Por cierto muchas me habéis preguntado cuando subo la continuación, bueno a partir de ahora voy a poner una fecha para que sepáis que día voy a subir el capítulo.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 3 de mayo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII:**

Me desperté al sentir el sol darme en los ojos. Me senté en la cama y vi a Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Kagome es hora de despertarse– dijo mientras dejaba un vestido en la silla del tocador.

– ¿Tan temprano?– pregunté mientras bostezaba.

–Claro, todo el castillo está despierto desde hace unas cuantas horas– dijo esperando a que me levantara de la cama.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunté poniéndome de pie. – Normalmente cuando yo me despierto el castillo está dormido.

– ¿Por qué me pregunta? Hoy es el día de su coronación– estaba con la cabeza agachas viendo mis pies, pero cuando oí lo que me dijo Akane levanté mi rostro y abrí mis ojos.

– ¿Hoy?– pregunté sobresaltada.

–Sí ¿se le había olvidado?– preguntó divertida.

–Pues, pues…– pasé por su lado y me senté en la silla del tocador con un rubor en mis mejillas.

–Qué olvidadiza– susurró mientras se ponía detrás de mí y empezaba a peinarme el cabello.

Es verdad que eso podía hacerlo yo, pero Emiko insistió en que debería hacerlo Akane, ya que era imperdonable que yo perdiera mi tiempo teniendo criadas.

Algunas veces odiaba a Emiko por decir cosas como esas, pero después de todo era ella mi mentora y debía obedecerla, hasta el día de mi coronación claro.

– ¿Ya eligió a su consejero?– preguntó Akane mientras peina mi cabello.

– ¿Consejero?– ella asintió mientras recogía mi cabello en un moño.

–Sí, como toda reina debe tener a su consejero o consejera– no dije nada solo asentí. Ya hablaría de eso con Daisuke.

Cuando Akane terminó mi peinado me tocó el hombro, me levanté y miré el vestido que descansaba en la cama.

–Vaya, es el vestido que me enseñó Emiko– susurré acercándome a la cama.

Me puse delante de la cama y me quité el pijama que traía puesto. Akane cogió el vestido que había en la cama y me lo puso. Su fina tela y su hermoso color hicieron que me sintiera de verdad como una reina.

Akane se dio la vuelta para verme.

–Vaya, ahora si pareces una reina– dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

–No digas esas cosas Akane– susurré levantando mi mirada. Ella me sonrió.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?– preguntó con timidez.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?– esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero solo atiné a sonreír. No le respondí, solo me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé.

Aunque tardó unos segundos, poco a poco correspondió mi abrazo.

–Gracias por todo Akane.

–A ti, por comportarte conmigo como un igual y no con diferentes estatus sociales– la dejé de abrazar y le sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y Akane se puso a mi lado.

–Deséame suerte, Akane– dije antes de empezar a andar y salir por la puerta.

.

.

.

Caminé durante cinco minutos, se notaba que el castillo estaba agitado. Sirvientes corriendo con manteles en las manos, cambiando las cortinas, limpiando el polvo.

 _Al parecer la señora Irasue es alguien muy importante en el castillo._

Me paré y vi por la enorme ventana, abajo en el jardín estaban varios soldados caminando de un lugar a otro vigilando la entrada. Inuyasha estaba con Miroku hablando.

Sonreí al ver a esos dos, aunque los notaba a todos más distantes, más fríos conmigo. Puse mi mano en el cristal y suspiré mientras la deslizaba poco a poco.

– ¡Señorita Kagome!– miré rápidamente hacia adelante para ver como Shippo y Rin venían corriendo hacia mí.

–Buenos días– le sonreí a ambos. Me puse de rodillas y les abracé a los dos. Ellos empezaron a soltar suaves risitas mientras entrelazaban sus pequeñas manitas en mi cuello.

Les solté y les miré.

– ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

–Muy bien– respondió Rin mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda y empezaba a balancearse sobre sus pies.

– ¿Y tú Shippo?

–Mal, Inuyasha no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro en la habitación– me sorprendí, no sabía que habían dormido en la misma habitación.

–Qué tal si esta noche vienes a mi habitación a dormir– pregunté, a Shippo se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Sí!– gritó mientras levantaba sus manos y daba saltitos.

–Esto, ¿yo también puedo dormir contigo?– preguntó Rin jugando con sus dedos.

–Por supuesto– me levanté y les sonreí una vez más. – Bueno, me voy abajo, que os lo paséis bien– dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

Una vez más empecé a admirar el castillo, ahora las cortinas eran de color blanco y las estatuas parecían tener un brillo que antes no tenían. Cuando llegué a las escaleras que bajan para ir al salón me quedé boquiabierta.

El gran salón tenía una enorme alfombra de color roja desde la entrada hasta las escaleras. Bajé el primer tramo de las escaleras y quedé en donde había un sillón de color rojo y dorado.

Bajé el segundo y último tramo de escaleras. Pisé la alfombra roja y miré al techo, la lámpara de araña de color plata relucía a la luz del sol.

Bajé la mirada y vi a Emiko entrar junto con Daisuke y Ryu. Emiko tenía una tabla donde apuntaba cosas con su pluma. Me acerqué a ellos con paso calmado.

–Buenos días– Ryu y Daisuke me miraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

– ¡Oooh mi reina!– exclamó Ryu mientras se acercaba a mí. – Hoy está realmente hermosa– dijo mientras cogía mi mano y la besaba. Luego me atrajo hacía él y me abrazó con extrema dulzura.

Vi como Emiko se acercó a él enfadada, levantó la tabla y golpeó a Ryu.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas así de irresponsable con la reina?– Emiko estaba realmente enfada y estresada.

– ¿Celosa Emiko?– preguntó Ryu. – Si quieres te doy una abrazo y vamos a tu habitación para que te de un masaje, pareces bastante estresada– abrí mis ojos, estaba esperando el momento para ver como Emiko golpeaba a Ryu.

–Querido Ryu, siento decirte que ni siquiera la humana más fea aceptaría irse contigo a la cama– tapé mi boca para evitar que se me escapara las risas. Miré de reojo a Daisuke, él también se estaba aguantando la risa.

–Ya está bien, la reina está delante– me di la vuelta y miré hacia las escaleras cuando escuché la voz de Sesshomaru. Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, con su fría expresión y sus elegantes movimientos.

–Buenos días Sesshomaru– saludé, este no dijo nada, pero solo asintió con lo que me quedé más que satisfecha. – Si me disculpan voy fuera.

Salí al jardín, quería ver a Miroku ya que anoche no tuve ocasión de hablar con él.

Caminé hasta llegar al árbol de cerezo que había en un costado del castillo. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí, todas las personas con las que me encontraba me saludaban y hacían una reverencia.

– ¡Miroku!– exclamé al verlo junto a Inuyasha y Sango. Todos se dieron la vuelta y me miraron con una sonrisa en su cara, excepto Inuyasha. Este en cuanto me vio se volvió a dar la vuelta.

–Buenos días– dije con la mejor sonrisa que podía regalarles.

–Buenos días señorita Kagome– saludó Miroku.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le abracé.

–Ayer no tuve la ocasión de saludarte y lo siento mucho, estuve muy ocupada.

–Lo entiendo señorita Kagome– dijo mientras yo me separaba de él, miré a Sango y le sonreí. – Aunque ahora deberíamos llamarla reina Kagome.

–No hace falta, podéis seguir llamándome por mi nombre, incluso los cuatro gobernantes lo hacen, excepto Aoki y Emiko claro– solté unas cuantas risas al pensar en ellos.

– ¿Cómo ha sido tu entrenamiento?– preguntó ansiosa Sango. Nos sentamos en el banco de piedra que había debajo del árbol y solté un suspiro.

–Nada fácil, solo teníais que verme la primera vez que luché con Sesshomaru, casi muero de frio– miré a Inuyasha de reojo, él estuvo allí ese día. Él fue una de las primeras personas en ver cómo salía mi poder a la luz.

–Pero mírate ahora, pareces toda una guerrera– Sango me miró contenta y orgullosa de mí.

–Si parezco una guerrera ha sido gracias a Emiko y Sesshomaru– Inuyasha se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, luego se dio la vuelta mientras desenvainaba su espada.

–Si eres tan buena guerrera, lucha conmigo– miré sus ojos, estos mostraban fuego.

Me levanté con paciencia. Y caminé hacia él, con mi mano aparté la hoja afilada de colmillo de acero y llegué a Inuyasha. Antes de atacarle vi algo en el cielo que llamó mi atención.

Sin decir nada corría hasta la entrada del castillo.

– ¡Eh Kagome! ¡Cobarde ver aquí!– escuché a lo lejos los gritos de Inuyasha.

Corrí con tanta velocidad que al llegar a la entrada me quedé sin aliento. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi pelo despeinado. Me puse en medio de la entrada y vi como esa cosa que había llamado mi atención bajaba del cielo. Se posó en el suelo con elegancia que ya había visto antes. Detallé a la joven mujer que había en el camino.

Pelo largo y plateado, ojos dorados, piel pálida y rostro fino, marcas en las mejillas y una luna en la frente.

Bajé un peldaño de la escalera de la entrada y vi como la mujer levantaba la mirada y empezaba caminar con decisión. Los soldados y los sirvientes que pasaban por su lado la saludaban con mucho respeto, más que a mí.

La mujer llegó al empiezo de las escaleras y me miró. También la miré y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Sentí la presencia de Sesshomaru, Emiko y Daisuke detrás de mí.

–Señora Irasue, la estábamos esperando– dijo Daisuke. La mujer asintió y después de echar un vistazo a los que estaban detrás de mí, me volvió a mirar. Su mirada fría me penetraba el alma. Me daba escalofríos y miedo, pero también una sensación de confianza. Aunque esta última en proporciones mínimas.

Entrecerró sus ojos y subió las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de mí.

–Señora Irasue, esta es la futura reina Kagome– la voz de Emiko me llevó a la realidad. Me enderecé y me incliné un poco.

–Señora Irasue, es un honor conoceros por fin– dije, levanté mi rostro. Ella seguía sin decir nada. Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda.

 _Da más miedo que Sesshomaru._

Pensé con los nervios saliendo de mis poros.

–El honor es mío, mi reina– me sorprendí al oír su dulce y hermosa voz. Pasó por mi lado y solté un suspiro de alivio. Me di la vuelta y vi como pasaba por delante de Sesshomaru, no le dijo nada solo le miró de reojo. Daisuke y Emiko entraron dentro del castillo junto a Irasue.

Subí las escaleras y me quedé al lado de Sesshomaru, que se había dado la vuelta y miraba como Emiko hablaba con Irasue, señalando las paredes y el techo.

–Tu madre da miedo– susurré con miedo de que ella me oyera.

–Ese no es mi problema– le miré de reojo y por un segundo pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

 _¿Te alegras de ver a tu madre?_

Pensé hacia mis adentros, me quedé con las ganas de preguntarle.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana y de la tarde el castillo estuvo más animado que nunca. Sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro, soldados estando más atentos que nunca en la vigilancia, Emiko dando órdenes de aquí para allá, cambiando alguna que otra decoración y pidiendo alguna que otra vez consejo a Irasue.

Yo estuve casi todo el día en la habitación, leyendo el protocolo que debería seguir para mi nombramiento.

Cuando ya lo tuve memorizado salí de mi cuarto. La tarde ya caía y yo no podía evitar mirar el atardecer por cada ventana que pasaba.

Mientras caminaba divisé a Sesshomaru y Daisuke.

–Aumentar la vigilancia, no quiero tener que luchar esta noche– ordenó Sesshomaru, Daisuke asintió y se fue en una dirección opuesta a la mía y a la de Sesshomaru.

Me acerqué a Sesshomaru.

– ¿Por qué hay que aumentar la vigilancia?– pregunté con curiosidad. Sesshomaru suspiró cansado.

–Te van a coronar como reina, es más que normal que tengas enemigos que no quieran que esta coronación se lleve a cabo.

Asentí, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Sesshomaru, quería conocerle a fondo.

–Hoy te vi sonreír mientras mirabas a tu madre ¿la echabas de menos?– Sesshomaru no dijo nada y me ignoró.

– ¡Oye Sesshomaru!– este aumentó la velocidad sin hacerme caso. Miré al fondo del pasillo, ahí estaba ese cuadro que tantas veces había admirado. Quería insistir, quería saber si Sesshomaru de verdad quería a su madre.

– ¡Sesshomaru!– empecé a correr hacía él. Antes de pararme se paró él y se dio la vuelta, como era inevitable caí encima de él, y él en el suelo.

–Estúpida humana– susurró con enfado.

–Respóndeme– me senté encima de él. –No me moveré hasta que me respondas.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, me sonrojé al notar por fin en la postura en la que nos encontrábamos. Se levantó de un rápido movimiento y luego me acorraló en la pared.

Yo seguía sentada en el suelo y él se arrodilló.

–Como futura reina deberías aprender a cerrar la boca Ka-go-me– abrí mis ojos, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

Vi la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos.

– ¿Lo harás?– preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi cara, más concreto a mi labios. No dije nada, solo cerré mis ojos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sentí el pelo de Sesshomaru rozar parte de mi mejilla.

–Sí, la había echado de menos– susurró, su aliento chocó con mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Abrí mis ojos al instante, pero Sesshomaru ya no estaba.

–Estúpido demonio– susurré mientras me sonrojaba, pero estaba feliz. Sesshomaru por fin había respondido a una de mis preguntas.

Una vez que me levanté del suelo me fui a mi habitación, era hora de cambiarme para la coronación.

Entré con prisas a mi cuarto, allí estaba Emiko y Akane.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Emiko?– pregunté mientras empezaba a quitarme el vestido con prisas. Akane me dio una toalla y me abrió la puerta del baño.

–Como tu profesora de seducción yo soy la que debe arreglarte esta noche.

– ¿Y Akane entonces para qué está aquí?– pregunté mientras me metía en la bañera.

–Para ayudar a lavarte, no voy a lavarte yo, que te quede claro.

–Aaah claro, obvio– susurré mientras me hundía dentro del agua.

Una vez que estuve bañada salí fuera.

–Quiero que te quedes en un rincón y no me molestes– dijo Emiko a Akane, esta asintió.

Emiko empezó a peinar mi cabello. Lo recogió en una coleta alta y dejó varios mechones sueltos que los rizó. En el alto de la coleta puso una rosa de color rojo.

–Esta rosa es símbolo de la sensualidad y la elegancia– dijo mientras ella me miraba en el espejo.

Me tendió su mano y la cogí, dejé caer mi toalla al suelo, y aunque me sonrojé que me viera desnuda no dije nada y ella tampoco.

Antes de que ella diese otro paso me puse el sujetador y las bragas. Luego le sonreí mientras ella me miraba enfadada.

–Extiende tus brazos– ordenó y yo la obedecí. Cogió de la cama una tela de seda de color marrón oscuro que tenía flores de color rosa pálido. Me envolvió con esa tela y miró a Akane, la cual le dio el obi de color blanco. Las mangas eran anchas y llegaban hasta debajo de mis rodillas.

–Este vestido es símbolo de la fortaleza femenina.

Me sentó de nuevo en la silla del tocador y me puso un collar, tenía un dije de plata que tenía la forma de un copo de nieve.

–Este collar es símbolo de tu naturaleza y poder, la nieve– lo colocó suavemente sobre el nacimiento de mis pechos y me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Emiko.

Me levanté y le sonreí. Antes de que le diese tiempo a quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara la abracé.

–Has sido la mejor profesora de seducción que he tenido nunca– cuando me separé de ella me miró un poco enfadada.

–Que sepas que es la primera y la última vez que haces esto, mi reina– asentí mientras empezaba a reírme.

–Es hora de bajar– dijo Akane interrumpiéndonos.

Emiko se dio la vuelta y la seguí. Antes de llegar al gran salón ya podía oír muchas voces.

– ¿Quiénes han venido?– pregunté con curiosidad.

–Gente importante, hijos y primos nuestros, parientes lejanos e incluso alguno que otro jefe importante humano.

– ¿Tan importante es este evento?

–Por supuesto, después de tantos años por fin los cuatro gobernantes tendrás a quién servir.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, solo de pensar que ellos serían mis servidores me hacía ponerme nerviosa.

–Una pregunta más, ¿para qué está aquí la señora Irasue?

–Ella es quién llevará acabo la coronación.

Otra vez un escalofrío pasó por mi columna.

–Desde aquí continuarás con tu segundo guía y consejero– Emiko se dio la vuelta y deshizo el camino que habíamos andado.

Al final del pasillo vi a Sesshomaru, mi segundo guía en este viaje. Me acerqué a él. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, no llevaba armadura, pero si sus dos espadas y un kimono de color azul.

No dije nada, solo me puse a su lado.

–Estoy nerviosa– susurré mientras ambos empezamos a andar.

–No lo estés, después de todo eres una reina– mi corazón empezó a latir aun con más fuerza.

 _Gracias por ponerme más nerviosa._

La música y las voces del salón nos dieron la bienvenida, todos giraron a vernos cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Irasue se encontraba al lado del sillón rojo.

Sesshomaru y yo llegamos al primer tramo de escalera, donde nos paramos. Adelanté un paso e Irasue se puso a mi lado. Aclaró un poco la garganta.

–Esta noche estamos aquí para presenciar la coronación de la reina de la nieve, Kagome– nadie en la sala estaba hablando, escuchaban con atención cada palabra que decía Irasue. – Todos los gobernantes han esperado poder servirle a la reina de la nieve y por fin el día ha llegado, esta humana es la elegida para ser la reina, esta humana es la reencarnación de Miyuki Aimi y hoy será coronada aquí, en las tierras del Oeste.

Irasue me miró, en su mano tenía una corona de plata y tres anillos del mismo color.

–Reina Kagome, ¿estás dispuesta a entregar tu vida para salvar la de los demás y acabar con el mal?– asentí, Irasue levantó la corona y me ordenó que me arrodillara. – Con esta corona doy fin a tu vida como humana normal, para convertirte en reina.

Irasue me puso la corona, no tocó la flor, supongo que porque sabía que significaba.

Me levanté y miré hacía toda la gente que estaba en el salón. Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

–Ahora es hora de que designes a tu segundo guía, este debe ser uno de los cuatro gobernantes– yo ya sabía cuál iba a ser, porque ya lo había elegido una vez, y supongo que también debería hacerlo oficial, al igual que mi coronación.

–Mi segundo guía será Sesshomaru Taisho, gobernante de las Tierras del Oeste– miré de reojo a Irasue, esta parecía sorprendida. Sesshomaru se acercó a su madre y esta me pidió mi mano.

–En tu mano izquierda estará el anillo de tu segundo guía– me colocó el anillo de plata y luego me dio otro y señaló a Sesshomaru. Este se colocó delante de mí. Cogí su mano derecha y le puse el anillo. Luego miré su rostro, tan frío y sin sentimientos. Aun seguía sosteniendo su mano, ya que estaba admirando su tacto duro, pero suave.

Irasue carraspeó un poco y volví en mí, le solté la mano a Sesshomaru y miré a todos los presentes, parecían esperar algo.

Así que junté mis manos y creé una espada de hielo, la alcé y todos alzaron sus copas entusiasmados. Los gritos y los silbidos no tardaron en aparecer y yo me sonrojé.

Cuando todos empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta me acerqué a Irasue.

–Perdone señora Irasue, ¿para qué es el tercer anillo?– Irasue me miró sorprendida.

–Mi reina, puede llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo usted es alguien con rango mayor que el mío– asentí.

–Solo si usted también me llama por mi nombre.

–Está bien Kagome– hizo una pausa. – El tercer anillo es para que se lo coloques a tu primer acompañante y hay también una pulsera, esta la tiene tu tercera acompañante.

 _¿Cuántas cosas hay que yo no sé?_

* * *

 _ **Qué conste que he escrito este capítulo aún estando resfriada, así que espero que no me digáis que está corto, porque me costó la vida (y unos cuantos pañuelos) escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y ahora prometo que empezará más la acción.**_

 _ **¿Quiénes serán el primer y el tercer acompañante?**_

 _ **Esperemos que las respuestas estén en el siguiente capítulo xD**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 16 de mayo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX:**

Cogí respetuosamente la copa que iban repartiendo los sirvientes entre los invitados. Salí fuera, el viento de la noche era agradable aunque muy frío.

Bebí un sorbo de la bebida y al rato lo escupí.

– ¿Qué es esto?– pregunté levantando la copa y viendo el líquido amarillo. Me senté en la escalera y dejé la copa a un lado de mí.

Cogí la corona de sobre mi cabeza y la miré. Las piedras brillaban con la luz que había en el castillo. Levanté mi cabeza al ver varias sombras correr hacía la entrada del castillo. Me levanté y me puse la corona. Empecé a correr.

Cuando llegué pude ver a todos los soldados en la puerta, moví un poco mi cabeza y vi a Sesshomaru.

 _¿No estaba dentro?_

Me acerqué a la puerta.

–Mi reina, no tiene permitido el paso– dijeron dos guardias poniéndose delante de mí. Me moví de un lado a otro hasta poder ver a varios guardias luchando con Kagura y Hakudoshi.

–Déjenme pasar– dije con voz fría.

–Lo siento, pero todo el mundo tiene denegado el paso– miré al guardia que acababa de hablar.

– ¡Es una orden!– el guardia miró a su compañero y se hicieron a un lado. Corrí hasta Sesshomaru que estaba desenvainando la espada.

– ¡Sesshomaru!– exclamé, este se dio la vuelta furioso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate.

–No, estoy aquí para ayudar– Sesshomaru me miró enfadado.

–No puedes estar aquí, tienes prohibido el paso.

–Quiero ayudar.

– ¡No!– gritó dándose la vuelta.

–No estaba pidiendo tu autorización, voy a ayudar– me puse a su lado y creé un espada de hielo.

–Que te vayas.

–Sesshomaru ¡cállate! Es una orden– le miré de reojo, no dijo nada y empezó a correr hacia Hakudoshi.

Yo no me quedé atrás y empecé a atacar a los demonios débiles. Me movía entre los demonios como si estuviera nadando, ninguno me dañaba, ninguno me miraba, ninguno hacía nada para defenderse.

Cuando acabé miré a Sesshomaru, seguía enfrascado con su lucha contra Hakudoshi. Miré el rastro de demonios que había dejado.

Empecé a correr hacía Sesshomaru.

–Vaya, vaya, así que al final te han coronado como reina– paré y miré al cielo, Kagura estaba en su pluma. Apreté mis dientes al verla ahí.

Levanté mi espada y apunté hacia ella.

– ¡Já! ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa espada estando allí abajo?– preguntó levantando su abanico. Antes de hacer algún ataque por mi parte esquivé el de Kagura, rodé por el suelo para esquivarlo. Cuando me levanté tiré la espada e hice aparecer un arco.

Apunté hacia Kagura, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver muy bien. Tensé la cuerda del arco y lo solté, la flecha fue directa hacia Kagura, pero no le dio a nadie ni nada.

Bajé el arco y miré el cielo.

– ¿Dónde está?– pregunté nerviosa, empecé a girar sobre mis pies buscando a Kagura con la mirada.

 _Cálmate Kagome, solo tranquilízate e intenta sentir el aura de Kagura._

Me paré, inspiré y expiré. Cerré mis ojos.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Cuando sentí su presencia un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda.

 _Detrás de mí._

Abrí los ojos, rápidamente junté mis manos y creé una espada. Cuando me di la vuelta mi mirada chocó con los ojos rojos de Kagura.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

– ¡Kagome!– el grito de Sesshomaru hizo que le mirara con el rabillo del ojo.

Antes de poder hacer un movimiento más Kagura sonrió y me clavó un cuchillo en la barriga.

.

.

.

–Es imperdonable lo que has hecho Sesshomaru, ella es tu reina, deberías haberla protegido con tu vida– abrí mis ojos al oír la voz de Irasue.

Con la vista borrosa pude ver varios puntos en la habitación, uno de ellos era Sesshomaru que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Me removí en la cama y solté un quejido de dolor.

–Kagome– miré a mi derecha, Sango estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado. Sonreí mientras me incorporaba poco a poco.

–No haga mucho esfuerzo mi reina– dijo Daisuke. Miré hacia adelante, ahí estaba Inuyasha a su lado se encontraba Miroku.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?– pregunté cogiendo mi frente entre mis manos.

–Que qué ha pasado– dijo Irasue furiosa, andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. – El inútil de Sesshomaru se quedó viendo como casi te mataban, eso es lo que ha pasado– Irasue iba moviendo sus manos, estaba realmente furiosa.

–Si no hubiera sido porque la señora Irasue llegó a tiempo esa infeliz habría acabado con su vida mi reina– miré hacia Emiko.

 _¿Ella estaba aquí?_

Pensé viéndola al lado de Daisuke.

– ¿Por qué culpáis a Sesshomaru?– pregunté viendo hacia él. No se movía de su sitio, estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué por qué le culpamos?– dijo Irasue parándose y viéndome fijamente. – ¡Porque es tu guía y consejero, él debe dar su vida si ve que te encuentras en peligro!

–Os estáis pasando, él no podía haber hecho nada.

– ¡Ya está bien! Desde que he venido aquí estás defendiendo a Sesshomaru siempre– miré a Inuyasha. – ¡Admite que por su culpa casi mueres Kagome!

Inuyasha estaba enfadado.

– ¿Qué por su culpa casi muero? ¿Y todas las veces que casi muero por tú culpa no cuentan?– dije enfadada. – Creo que Sesshomaru está más cualificado que ninguno de ustedes para protegerme– me tapé la boca al procesar todo lo que había dicho.

Miré a Sango, ella bajó su mirada, lo mismo hicieron Miroku y Daisuke.

–Así que prefieres que él te proteja– susurró Inuyasha apretando sus puños.

–No Inuyasha, yo…– elevé mi mano y la extendí hacia él, pero Inuyasha salió de la habitación. Miroku lo siguió.

–Por favor, déjenme sola– dije bajando mi brazo y mi mirada.

Daisuke y Emiko salieron juntos, Sango puso su mano sobre la mía y luego se fue, Irasue se marchó segundos después.

Empecé a soltar las lágrimas.

– ¿Sesshomaru?– pregunté esperando que el demonio estuviera ahí. No hubo ninguna respuesta por su parte, por lo que deduje que se había ido ya. – Soy una estúpida– susurré apretando la manta entre mis manos.

–Lo eres– levanté mi mirada para ver a Sesshomaru junto a la ventana.

Sonreí con las lágrimas aún cayendo de mis ojos. Vi como Sesshomaru empezaba andar.

–Yo no pienso que me han dañado por tu culpa, tú me advertiste que no fuera contigo y yo desobedecí.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y me dejó sola. Me tumbé en la cama y me puse el brazo sobre mis ojos. Mordí mis labios y empecé a gritar internamente.

 _¡He herido a todos mis amigos!_

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos al oír el sonido de algo metálico chocar contra la mesa de madera. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Akane preocupada. Suspiró al ver que no me había movido, pero no me miró a la cara, por lo que no vio que estaba despierta.

–Hola Akane– dije mientras intentaba sentarme. Ella dio un salto al oír mi voz y rápidamente me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. Luego cogió la bandeja de plata de la mesa y la puso sobre mis pies extendidos.

–Hola mi reina, el desayuno lo ha elegido su acompañante Sango– sonreí al ver una taza de té y una sopa de hierbas.

–Agradécele de mi parte– dije cogiendo la cuchara y empezando a tomarme la sopa.

–Me gustaría mi reina, pero tanto ella como el medio demonio y el monje se han ido– solté la cuchara y esta cayó en la bandeja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– Akane me miró por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada.

–Se fueron alegando que ya no tenían nada más que hacer en el castillo, nadie se ha opuesto a sus voluntades.

– ¿Se han ido desde hace mucho?– pregunté con tristeza.

–Desde hace media hora– respondió Akane. Asentí y le dije que se marchara.

Me quedé viendo la bandeja de plata durante unos minutos, sin pensármelo dos veces cogí la bandeja y la dejé en la mesa.

 _Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté en ser reina, mi destino es derrotar a Naraku y estar con Inuyasha._

Pensé mientras me levantaba poco a poco de la cama. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al armario. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo de este y miré mi mano. En mi mano izquierda posaba el anillo de plata.

Retiré mi mano del pomo del armario y me quité el anillo, este tenía una pequeña piedra de color azul, la cual estaba brillando.

Me acerqué al tocador y dejé ahí el anillo. Luego volví a mi principal acción. Abrí el armario y cogí mis vaqueros, mi camiseta y mi chaqueta.

Me puse la ropa y volví al armario para buscar mis botas negras. Cuando me senté en la cama para ponerme la bota la puerta se abrió.

Sesshomaru estaba sudado, su pelo despeinado y su cara demostraba dolor.

–Ni se te ocurra largarte– dijo entre jadeos largos y pausados.

No le hice caso, volví con mi acción y terminé de ponerme las botas.

Me levanté y caminando con lentitud me acerqué a la puerta.

–No puedo ser reina de nadie, mi destino no es acabar con Tatsuya Hisashi, mi destino está junto a Inuyasha– me puse al lado de Sesshomaru, este me cogió con su mano y al rato retrocedí.

– ¡Tu mano! Está quemando– grité llevando mi otra mano a mi muñeca.

Entonces me fijé en el dedo de Sesshomaru, este estaba rojo y echaba humo.

–No, la que me está quemando eres tú– me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé contra ella.

 _¿Mi… culpa?_

– ¿Cómo?– llevé mi mano a mi boca y la tapé.

–Tus estúpidos sentimientos me afectan a mí a través de este estúpido anillo.

– ¿Por qué?– volví a preguntar, ignorando el hecho de que él todavía estaba sufriendo.

–Porque si tú estás sufriendo significa que yo no he hecho bien mi trabajo como guía y acompañante.

Dijo en un último suspiro, Sesshomaru cayó al suelo. Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Con miedo cogí su mano y le quité el anillo.

– ¿Yo he hecho esto?– pregunté en un susurro tocando a Sesshomaru con miedo.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Qué alguien venga ahora mismo!– empecé a gritar mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. – Por favor, que alguien ayude a Sesshomaru– susurré.

–Mi reina, qué le ocurre– el primero en aparecer fue Daisuke.

–Rápido ayuda a Sesshomaru, está así por mi culpa– Daisuke buscó la causa del porque su señor estaba desmayado delante de mi puerta. Su mirada chocó con el anillo que aun sostenía.

Daisuke no dijo nada.

–No se preocupe, Sesshomaru es alguien fuerte se recuperará– hizo una pausa mientras cogía a Sesshomaru. – Solo le ruego controle sus emociones y jamás se quite el anillo.

Daisuke se fue dejándome sola. El miedo y la culpa llegaron a mi corazón. Me quedé en el suelo unos minutos más antes de levantarme.

Me dirigí al tocador, donde había dejado mi anillo y me lo puse.

Me senté en la silla y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

–Me doy asco, solo he pensado en mí y no he visto el daño que le puedo provocar a los demás– dije.

.

.

.

–Reina Kagome, despierte– Oía la voz de Akane en la lejanía. Abrí un poco mis ojos y me vi reflejada en el espejo. Akane me tocó el hombro y me movió un poco. – Por favor despierte, tiene una reunión con todos los gobernantes.

Me moví un poco y sentí vacio a cada lado de mis brazos. Me desequilibré un poco pero Akane me sostuvo.

–Hola Akane– dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla y llevaba mi mano a la frente.

–Por favor dese prisa, es una reunión importante.

Asentí y me levanté de la silla.

No iba a ponerme ningún vestido, no me iba a recoger el pelo en extravagantes peinados. Iba a salir de la habitación siendo lo que soy, Kagome, una adolescente.

Me peiné el cabello y acompañada por Akane salí de la habitación. Cuando llegamos a la sala de reuniones le dije a Akane que me esperara ahí fuera.

Entré con lentitud, me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, vi a todos los gobernantes que estaban en la mesa. En el lugar donde se suponía que iba a estar Sesshomaru se encontraba Irasue.

–Siento la tardanza– dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Me senté y Aoki miró a todos y cada uno de los gobernantes.

–Es hora de explicarle la misión que debe hacer– habló Aoki sin mirarme. Asentí y me acomodé en la silla.

–Antes de acabar con Tatsuya Hisashi primero deberá buscar a su primer acompañante, eso significa que antes debe saber que la reina Miyuki desde que se autoproclamó reina siempre iba acompañada de seres cambiantes– miré confundida a Aoki. – El ser cambiante que tanto amaba la reina Miyuki por su lealtad y su instinto de la supervivencia era un hombre lobo grande y fuerte.

– ¿Hombre lobo?– pregunté interrumpiéndole. Aoki dejó de mirar sus manos y me miró a los ojos mientras asentía.

–Exacto, la mano derecha de la reina Miyuki era un hombre lobo, un fuerte hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro.

– ¿Quieres decir que debo encontrar a ese hombre lobo?

–Desgraciadamente el hombre lobo murió a la par que la reina Miyuki, ya que así había jurado cuando se convirtió en su guía y consejero.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo primer guía?– pregunté un poco alterada y confundida.

–Por supuesto que no, su primer guía y consejero es el líder de la manada de lobos…– llevé la mano a mi boca sin querer creer lo que me estaba diciendo Aoki.

–Koga– susurré con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Exacto, él a diferencia de su segundo guía y acompañante será su mano derecha, su consejero en todo y obviamente su guía– dijo Aoki.

–Entonces ¿para qué tengo al segundo acompañante?

–Él está aquí para protegerla por supuesto, en el caso de que su primer guía muera el segundo pasará automáticamente a ser su mano derecha o viceversa– respondió Aoki calmado.

– ¿Koga sabe que será mi guía?

–No lo sabemos, seguramente no esté al corriente de su deber, por eso su primera misión será encontrar a Koga, líder de la manda de lobos.

–Entiendo– miré a Irasue. – ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?– le pregunté.

–Está bien, se encuentra con Daisuke en su habitación.

– ¿Ha terminado la reunión?– pregunté con ganas de salir de aquí. Todos asintieron.

Me levanté tan rápido como mis heridas me dejaron y salí de la sala.

Cuando empecé a caminar Akane se puso a mi lado.

– ¿Y bien?– fruncí un poco mi ceño.

– ¿Cómo qué y bien?– pregunté parándome.

– ¿Qué debe hacer?– preguntó ella.

–Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo Akane, así que te ruego no te involucres en estas cosas– ella asintió con miedo, relajé mi expresión. – Perdona, es que estoy un poco alterada ¿me puedes llevar a la habitación de Sesshomaru?

Ella asintió y empezó a andar.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación del albino le pedí a Akane que se marchara. Suspiré y miré mi mano, donde tenía el anillo de Sesshomaru. Levanté mi mirada y toqué la puerta.

Segundos después oí un leve _"adelante"_

Entré y cerré la puerta. Vi a Sesshomaru tendido en la cama, Daisuke tenía una bandeja de plata en la mano. Me miró y me sonrió.

–Siento no haber acudido a la reunión mi reina, pero debía cuidar a mi señor.

–No importa Daisuke, ¿cómo se encuentra Sesshomaru?– pregunté cambiando de tema.

–Bien, solo necesita descansar.

– ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con él?– Daisuke asintió y salió de la habitación.

Me paseé por la habitación de Sesshomaru, tenía una estantería con un montón de libros, de todos ellos uno me llamó la atención. Un libro de color verde oscuro. Lo cogí con miedo y leí el título.

–Leyendas de nieve– dije en un susurro. Me di la vuelta con rabia.

 _¡Maldito! Tú cogiste el libro y te lo llevaste, pero ¿por qué?_

Me acerqué al marco de la ventana que sobresalía y me senté en él. Toqué la portada del libro y lo volví a abrir. Cuando empecé a leer el sonido de la respiración de Sesshomaru hizo que levantara la mirada.

Sesshomaru se había sentado en la cama, la sábana resbaló por su piel, dejándome ver su torso desnudo. En su fuerte y marcado brazo se ponía ver la línea lila que tanto admiraba. La seguí con la mirada, esta envolvía todo su brazo y pasaba por el pecho de Sesshomaru hasta llegar al cuello, donde suponía que llegaba hasta sus mejillas.

Me quedé sin respiración al ver su abdomen marcado por unos fuertes y definidos abdominales. Su piel pálida era toda una delicia al ojo humano.

Sesshomaru se llevó la mano a su largo cabello y se lo revolvió un poco. Suspiró y miró su mano, entonces la hizo un puño.

El libro resbaló de mis manos y Sesshomaru llevó su mirada a mí. Frunció el ceño enfadado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó y la verdad yo estaba que no podía dar ninguna respuesta.

–Y-yo– tartamudeé con miedo.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró.

–Lárgate– dijo en un tono cansado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunté levantándome del sitio y yendo a donde estaba Sesshomaru. Me senté en el borde de la cama y le miré.

–Sí, ahora lárgate– suspiré.

–Está bien– me levanté, pero antes de irme fui a mi lugar y cogí el libro. Sesshomaru me miró pidiendo respuestas. – Es un libro que traje aquí para leérmelo mientras cuidaba de ti.

Mentí, no quería que volviera a cogerlo.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Miré mis pies dando zancadas grandes.

 _¿Por qué Koga es mi primer acompañante?_

Me paré un instante y levanté mi mirada.

–Aoki– susurré, sabiendo que él tendría mis respuestas.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el estudio donde me encontraba con Aoki siempre.

Toqué la puerta y sin esperar nada más entré. Vi a Aoki sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada y me miró extrañado.

–Cuéntame más sobre Miyuki–solté sin dejar que este dijera nada.

Aoki abrió la boca y luego sonrió.

–Está bien, mi reina, siéntese.

 _La niña dolida volvió a la montaña, pero jamás volvió a entrar en esa cueva. Porque ahí estaba la tumba de su madre, por lo tanto para ella era un lugar sagrado._

 _La joven corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde conoció a su nuevo y desde ese entonces inseparable amigo._

– _¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¿Dónde estás?– gritaba la niña mientras andaba entre la nieve que caía con furia._

 _Sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas que la nieve cubría con rapidez, el vestido blanco que llevaba la niña la camuflaba si no fuera por su cabello negro que la delataba entre la blancura de la noche._

 _Miyuki cansada de andar se sentó a los pies de un árbol y se abrazó a sí misma, no sentía frío porque ella era el frío y la nieve en persona. Cerró los ojos y se durmió._

 _Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó pudo ver el pelaje negro de su amigo. Kai la estaba protegiendo de la nevada que hubo en la noche._

 _Miyuki puso la mano sobre el pelaje de Kai y sonrió._

– _A partir de ahora seremos amigos para siempre– susurró, juntando su destino como amo y servidor._

 _Los años pasaron y la joven niña pasó a ser una joven y bella adolescente, desde la muerte de su madre se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a confiar en los humanos, pero los protegería porque seguro que eso era lo que su madre quería para ella._

 _En todos esos años Kai no la abandonó ninguna sola vez, ambos lucharon y aprendieron a ser fuertes. Kai le demostró lealtad ante todo en cualquier momento._

 _La adolescente solía caminar por el bosque todas las mañanas de primavera, la nieve se había ido hace tiempo y ella disfrutaba cuando no provocaba furiosas tormentas al estar triste o enfadada._

 _Pero en una de esas tantas mañanas se encontró a un joven de cabello negro en el bosque. Ese joven la miró aburrido y pasó de ella, pero Miyuki no lo dejó pasar, porque ese joven tenía algo que hasta ahora no había visto en Kai._

 _Ese joven había hechizado a la joven Miyuki con su mirada rojiza._

–Mi reina, debe saber que en este viaje no la podré acompañar, por eso le dejaré un manuscrito con el pasado de Miyuki para que lo pueda leer en cualquier momento– dijo Aoki sacando un rolló de papel amarrado con una cinta roja.

Lo tomé entre mis mano y me di cuenta que todavía tenía el anillo de Sesshomaru.

–Gracias Aoki– me levanté y él también. – Siempre te agradeceré por enseñarme tantas cosas sobre el pasado de Miyuki.

Salí de la habitación con lentitud.

Empecé a caminar, pasé por la habitación de Sesshomaru y me detuve, elevé mi mano hecha un puño para llamar.

Entonces bajé mi mano y negué con mi cabeza.

 _Mejor le doy mañana el anillo._

Pensé yendo a buscar a Daisuke. Mañana mismo emprenderíamos nuestro viaje.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, poco a poco todo va cobrando sentido en la historia ¿no?**_

 _ **¿Os esperabais que el primer acompañante fuera Koga?**_

 _ **¿Quién creéis que será la tercera acompañante?**_

 _ **Ya veremos xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, actualizo tan pronto porque quizás el lunes me cambien de internet (no sé si me entienden) y no sé si tendré.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 27 de mayo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X:**

Miré a Sesshomaru esperarme junto al dragón de dos cabezas, Jaken y Rin. Sonreí al ver a la pequeña, aunque ella solo estaría con nosotros hasta que encontráramos a Koga, luego volvería al castillo junto a Jaken.

Me di media vuelta y vi a los tres gobernantes y a Irasue en las escaleras. Todos mirándome con orgullo.

–Buena suerte reina Kagome– dijo Irasue con la cabeza en alto. Asentí y les sonreí a todos.

–Muchas gracias a vosotros por entrenarme– dije mientras me inclinaba y hacia una reverencia. Vi mis botas negras, luego cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Al levantar la cabeza vi a Irasue bajar las escaleras, se puso a mi lado y empezó a andar a la par mía. No nos dijimos nada, pero el silencio no me parecía incómodo, era igual que con Sesshomaru, el silencio era cómodo y reconfortante, incluso tranquilizador y acogedor.

Sonreí mientras caminaba con orgullo de lo que me había convertido.

–Espero que mi hijo la cuide como es debido, mi reina– dijo, la miré. La mirada de Irasue se fijaba en Sesshomaru, su piel pálida y fina parecía de porcelana.

 _Kagome, reprime tus deseos estúpidos de tocar su cara._

Pensé volviendo mi vista al frente.

–No se preocupe, Sesshomaru me cuidará muy bien, lo presiento.

Irasue no dijo nada más.

 _Echo de menos a mi madre._

Hacia un mes y unas cuantas semanas que no la veía. ¿Estaría preocupada por mí?

Cuando estuvimos cerca de Sesshomaru nos paramos, me di media vuelta y vi a Irasue.

–Gracias por todo– ella asintió y por primera vez sonrió. Abrí mis ojos asombrada, su sonrisa demostraba calidez, por un momento vi a mi madre reflejada en esa sonrisa y no pude evitar abrazarla.

Irasue con lentitud correspondió mi abrazo, supongo que hacía tiempo que nadie la abrazaba.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Cuando me separé le sonreí y con disimulo me limpié esa lágrima. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia Sesshomaru.

– ¿Nos vamos?– pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara, Rin se subió en el dragón de dos cabezas y Jaken empezó a andar mientras cogía de las riendas al dragón.

Sesshomaru también empezó a andar.

Detrás de nosotros las puertas del castillo se iban cerrando poco a poco. Cuando se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta me di la vuelta y vi a los dos soldados que se encontraban vigilando la entrada.

Admiré el castillo como si fuera la última vez que le veía.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y corrí hasta Sesshomaru.

– ¿Podemos ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede?– pregunté con miedo.

–Para qué– preguntó con su vista al frente.

–Quiero visitar a mi madre– susurré con un deje de vergüenza.

Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino.

 _Tomaré eso como un sí._

Pensé mientras sonreía.

–Por cierto, tengo que darte tu anillo– dije mientras sacaba su anillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta azul.

Sesshomaru se paró, extendió la mano y esperó a que yo le pusiera el anillo. No tardé mucho en ponérselo. Cuando lo hice Sesshomaru se me quedó mirando, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió andando detrás del dragón y Jaken.

En cambio yo me quedé en mi lugar, mirando las copas de los árboles, o más bien el lugar donde se suponían que habían estado los ojos de Sesshomaru minutos antes.

Su mirada había sido una dulce, no era fría, o por lo menos a mí me pareció una cálida.

–Señorita Kagome que se queda atrás– dijo Rin, salí de mi trance y sonreí dándome la vuelta y volviendo con el grupo. Nos esperaba un viaje bastante largo.

.

.

.

–No– respondió Sesshomaru sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

– ¿Cómo que no? Si hemos venido hasta aquí es para que yo vaya a ver a mi madre– acabábamos de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, nada más entrar en la aldea la anciana nos salió al encuentro pues estaba de paseo con los niños.

Le expliqué a Kaede todo lo que había ocurrido y también que necesitaba volver a mi época. Lo único que pudo hacer Kaede fue regalarme una sonrisa.

Antes de salir en dirección al pozo Sesshomaru ordenó a Jaken que cuidara a Rin.

Suspiré mientras íbamos caminando, porque sabía que iba a ser difícil explicarle que yo era de otra época.

–Venga Sesshomaru, no puedes impedírmelo.

Y aquí estábamos, discutiendo porque el muy testarudo no iba a permitir que me suicidara y mucho menos en un pozo de cadáveres.

–He dicho que no– exclamó exasperado. Suspiré y apreté mis puños.

 _Esto es más difícil que negociar con Inuyasha._

Pensé al ver la seriedad de Sesshomaru.

Volví a suspirar mientras levantaba mis manos.

–Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras, pero me debes una– dije triste.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta, entonces yo, lista y rápida como un rayo corrí hasta el pozo, que estaba a unos pocos metros.

 _¡Sí!_

Pensé al tocar con las manos la madera del pozo. No tenía tiempo para vacilar, pues sabía que Sesshomaru se daría cuenta enseguida de mi trastada.

Me impulsé y salté dentro.

Un cosquilleo desconocido apareció en mi barriga, pero lo ignoré. Estaba más concentrada viendo la luz azulada que me rodeaba. Sonreí con alegría, por fin iba a ver a mi familia.

Poco a poco sentí como tocaba el suelo.

–Casa dulce…– paré de inmediato al sentir algo blando rodear mi barriga, bajé la mirada y vi la estola blanca de Sesshomaru. – ¡Pero qué!– exclamé al darme la vuelta y ver a Sesshomaru con la cabeza en alto viendo el techo del pequeño templo que resguardaba el pozo.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada y me miró enfadado.

–Qué lugar es este– preguntó sin ninguna expresión.

Suspiré, ahora tendría que explicarle de esta época.

–Es mi mundo– dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que había en la pared del pozo.

Cuando llegué a la cima esperé a que Sesshomaru subiera.

– ¿Tienes pensado quedarte ahí todo el día?– pregunté mientras me asomaba y veía hacía abajo.

Sesshomaru no tardó mucho en subir, en cuanto estuvo arriba subió las escaleras y esperó a que me pusiera a su par.

Subí las escaleras y puse ambas manos en las puertas del pequeño templo que refugiaba el pozo.

Abrí las puertas de par en par, el poco sol que había nos dio en la cara y el aire fresco de la mañana nos recibió como si fuera una gélida bienvenida.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia y cariño floreció en mi corazón.

Dejé de sujetar el pomo de las puertas y empecé a andar lentamente. El enorme patio estaba vacío.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, e ignorando a Sesshomaru y mis heridas, corrí a la casa.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo!– grité al entrar. Las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer cuando vi a mi madre asomarse por la puerta de la cocina.

Corrí hacía ella y la abracé.

–Kagome ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?– preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

No le respondí solo quería abrazarla, al igual que hice con la madre de Sesshomaru.

–Te he echado de menos– logré susurrar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

–Mi niña.

Cuando me separé de ella vi al abuelo a sus espaldas, tampoco esperé mucho para ir a abrazarle.

–A ti también te he echado mucho de menos abuelo– dije apretando más mi abrazo.

– ¿Kagome? ¿Quién es el joven?– preguntó de repente mi madre.

–Oye Kagome ¿este no es Inuyasha?– preguntó Sota mientras bajaba las escaleras con una consola entre sus manos.

Me separé del abuelo y vi la mirada de Sesshomaru cuando oyó lo que le dijo mi hermano. Rápidamente me puse a su lado y sonreí.

–Este es el hermano…

–Medio hermano– dijo Sesshomaru con su fría expresividad.

–Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, él es mi guía en el viaje que tengo que emprender dentro de poco– dije con prisas. – El único problema es que no nos podemos quedar mucho.

–No importa, lo importante es que estás bien– dijo el abuelo.

–La verdad es que vino Inuyasha y nos dijo que estabas con su medio hermano y que no nos tendríamos que preocupar– agradecí el gesto de Inuyasha y subí las escaleras.

–Si quieres puedes acompañarme Sesshomaru– él no dijo nada solo saludó a mi madre y me siguió.

Entramos en mi habitación.

Abrí mi armario y busqué otra mochila, puesto que la amarilla la había perdido.

– ¿Dónde la habré puesto?– pregunté rebuscando en una caja rosa. – ¡Aquí está!– dije cuando vi la mochila.

Me di la vuelta con la mochila entre las manos y vi a Sesshomaru, por un momento me había olvidado de él.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mochila hasta abrazarla.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó. Aunque cualquiera que lo oyera diría que preguntaba más por educación que por otra cosa.

–Nada– respondí mientras bajaba mi mirada y mi cabeza.

De repente mis botas se convirtieron muy atractivas, pues no les estaba quitando la vista de encima.

Enfrié mi cabeza y elevé mi mirada, chocando con los fríos ojos de Sesshomaru.

–Ya ti ¿qué te p-pasa?– pregunté más nerviosa que antes. Sesshomaru movió su cabeza hacia un lado y pasó su mano por mi cabello.

–Eso me gustaría que me lo respondieras tú– dijo, su mano llegó a mi mejilla y la dejó ahí, rozándola con su tacto.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté sonrojada y confundida.

–Por tu culpa yo me siento… diferente– logró decir mientras acercaba su rostro.

Mi respiración empezó a ser irregular.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿M-me va a besar?_

Pensé mientras miraba sus ojos. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha pero a la vez tan distintos.

 _Los dos son tan distintos._

Sesshomaru fijó su mirada en mi boca y con un suave roce tocó mis labios. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para mover sus labios y yo tampoco.

 _¿P-porque? Esto no debe estar pasando, no con él._

Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

 _Este beso es tan distinto, es tan diferente, no se parece en nada como al cual le di a Inuyasha._

Abrí mis ojos horrorizada y me separé bruscamente de Sesshomaru. Él me miró mientras yo caía al suelo.

–Esto, esto no debe…– intentaba decir algo, pero no era capaz.

–Entiendo–susurró Sesshomaru. Salió de la habitación y me dejó sola.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Pregunté mientras llevaba mis dedos a mis labios.

Fijé la vista a mi mochila y dejé de lado mis pensamientos.

 _Debemos volver a la otra época en cuanto antes._

.

.

.

Estamos caminando por el bosque en dirección a la aldea. Sesshomaru no me ha dicho nada desde ayer y por alguna razón me siento incómoda después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Cuando por fin llegamos Jaken se nos acercó.

– ¡Amo bonito! ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?– preguntó histérico.

Giré mi cabeza un poco incómoda y sonreí.

–Me voy a buscar a Rin– dije sin mirar a Sesshomaru.

Suspiré mientras iba a la cabaña de la anciana. Llegué y entré, ahí pude ver a la anciana junto a Rin, Sango, Shippo y Miroku.

–Hola ¿qué hacen aquí?–pregunté con alegría.

–Estábamos de paso y hemos pensado en parar un poco– respondió Sango.

–Me alegro– susurré mientras me sentaba enfrente de ellos.

Un silencio incómodo apareció en la cabaña.

–Agggh que asco, el idiota de Sesshomaru se encuentra por aquí cerca– la voz de Inuyasha se oyó mientras él entraba.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y me vio hizo una mueca de disgusto y tristeza.

–Ooh vaya, tú también estás aquí– dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Miroku.

–P-pues sí– respondí bajando la cabeza más incómoda aún.

–Señorita Kagome ¿cómo le fue con el señor Sesshomaru? ¿Al final pudieron visitar a su madre?– abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al oír lo que preguntó Rin.

Elevé mi cabeza con rapidez y vi a Inuyasha salir de la cabaña.

Me levanté y corrí para alcanzarlo. Lo cogí de la manga de su haori.

–Espera Inuyasha– susurré con la respiración entrecortada. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta furioso.

–No me toques– dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

Suspiré.

–Si es por lo que dije el otro día, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento –hice una pausa mientras llevaba la mano a mi pecho y la apretaba. – No era mi intención heriros, herirte– solté mientras quitaba un peso de mi espalda.

– ¿Qué no era tu intención? ¡Já! Eso no te lo crees ni tú, mejor ve a otro a mentirle– Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

Me di la vuelta y volví a la cabaña de la anciana.

–Rin vámonos– dije mientras cogía mi mochila.

Salimos de la cabaña y nada más hacerlo choqué contra la armadura de Sesshomaru.

–Nos vamos– dije pasando de largo y cogiendo rumbo hacia las montañas.

.

.

.

La noche ha caído, Rin y Jaken están durmiendo, Sesshomaru está sentado al pie de un árbol y yo estoy viendo fijamente el fuego.

De repente recuerdo el manuscrito que me dio Aoki, lo cojo y empiezo a leerlo.

 _Desde ese entonces la joven Miyuki empezó a pasar por el mismo lugar sólo para poder ver a ese joven de mirada rojiza y pelo negro como la noche._

 _Alguna que otra vez lo vio, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle algo, hasta que un día el que dio el primer paso fue él._

 _– ¿Por qué me vigilas?– preguntó, tosco, arrogante, frío, inexpresivo._

 _– ¿Eeeh? Yo no te vigilo– respondió Miyuki mientras daba un paso atrás._

 _El niño suspiró y se sentó en el suelo._

 _–Eres distinta a todas las chicas que he visto– dijo mientras tocaba la hierba con sus pálidas manos._

 _– ¿Distinta?_

 _–Sí, tu aura es… fría, como la nieve– Miyuki, que ya estaba sentada frente a él, dudó un poco si responderle o no, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no era alguien peligroso._

 _–Será porque sé controlar la nieve– dijo mientras veía el infinito._

 _– ¿Controlar la nieve?_

 _–Sí ¿tienes agua?– el joven sacó de una bolsa marrón una cantimplora y se la dio a Miyuki._

 _Esta abrió el tapón y tiró toda el agua en su mano._

 _– ¡Oye espera ese es mi agua!– Miyuki no hizo caso._

 _Cuando el joven se quiso dar cuenta vio como en la mano de Miyuki empezaba a aparecer una luz azulada y empezaba a salir humo._

 _Cuando Miyuki retiró la mano que había puesto encima de la otra, se pudo ver una figura de un ala de ángel._

 _– ¿Pero cómo…?– preguntó asombrado mientras se acercaba a ella para tocar el hielo._

 _Miyuki sonrió mientras veía como el joven se acercaba a ella cada vez más._

 _–Te lo puedes quedar._

 _– ¿No se va a derretir?– preguntó cogiendo con miedo la figura._

 _–No, todas las cosas que fabrico con la nieve o cada vez que congelo el agua no se derriten, son muy resistentes._

 _El chico no tardó en guardarlo._

 _–Soy Tatsuya, un placer…_

 _–Miyuki, Aimi Miyuki– respondió la chica._

 _–Encantado Miyuki._

Cerré el manuscrito y vi el fuego hipnotizada.

 _¿Tatsuya? ¿No se llama así el hombre al cual estamos persiguiendo?_

Pensé mientras bostezaba.

 _Imágenes fugaces pasaban, todas en blanco y negro, hasta pararse en un castillo. Una densa niebla cubría el lugar._

 _Entré en el castillo y empecé a llamar a alguien._

 _Callé cuando empecé a oír el sonido de un piano, sonaba melancólico, triste, enfadado, alegre._

 _Una música que transmitía varios sentimientos a la vez y todas te llegaban al corazón._

 _Subí escaleras y pasé por pasillos, todos eran tenebrosos._

 _Me paré delante de una puerta de color marrón, la abrí con cuidado y la puerta chirrió._

 _No le di gran importancia, pues mi vista se estaba fijando en una figura que tocaba el piano con gran destreza._

 _Dije algo, pero por alguna razón no pude escuchar mi voz, solo el tranquilizador sonido de las teclas._

 _–Ha llegado la hora, mi reina– pude oír la voz grave de ese personaje que estaba tocando el piano. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta._

 _Entre toda la oscuridad que había en la habitación solo se distinguía sus rojizos ojos que brillaban._

 _Un sentimiento de miedo y de confusión apareció en mi interior._

 _–La hora para que nos veamos cara a cara, pero antes deberás superar las barreras para llegar hasta a mí, mi reina– respondió a la pregunta que mentalmente me hice._

 _Se acercó a mí y me cogió la muñeca. Ahí depositó algo frío._

 _–Cuando llegue la hora sabrás como utilizarlo– dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír con demencia._

 _De repente se separó de mí y volvió a tocar el piano._

 _Bajé mi mirada y vi una llave, una llave que tenía incrustada un piedra de color negro._

 _Elevé mi mirada y vi que el hombre había desaparecido, pero la música seguía sonando, es más nunca había parado._

 _Cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme los mismos ojos rojos y sonrisa macabra me esperaban._

 _Lo último que pude ver antes de caer al suelo muerta de miedo, fueron unas hermosas plumas negras._

Abrí los ojos asustada.

–Vámonos humana– la voz de Sesshomaru resonaba en mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Pensé mientras llevaba la mano a mi cabello, estaba muy confundida.

Entonces me di cuenta, en mi mano tenía una llave.

– ¿Pero qué…?

–Señorita Kagome ¿qué le pasa?– preguntó Rin mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Nada– respondí mientras me levantaba cansada y depositaba la llave en un bolsillo de la mochila. – No me pasa absolutamente nada– susurré.

Empezamos a andar. Vi a Sesshomaru, no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde el día que me besó.

Me sonrojé cuando volví a pensar en eso.

Coloqué bien la mochila en mi espalda y pensé en el sueño que había tenido y en la llave que había encontrado en mi mano.

Y sobretodo ¿quién era ese hombre? Parecía como si él ya me conociera.

Pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde andando, hasta que llegamos a las montañas.

Cuando entramos en la tribu, los amigos de Koga se nos acercaron.

–Hola ¿está Koga?– pregunté.

–Sí, está en su…– ni siquiera terminaron la frase cuando Koga ya me estaba abrazando.

– ¡Kagome!– exclamó mientras me estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

–Hola Koga– dije mientras correspondía su abrazo.

Cuando me bajó vi al lobo, sus ojos azules mostraban felicidad, al igual que su sonrisa.

Era hora de hablar con Koga de que él es mi segundo acompañante en esta aventura.

* * *

Me senté delante del piano y empecé a tocar esa odiosa canción que llevaba conmigo desde que ella murió.

A medida que la canción avanzaba con más rabia tocaba las teclas del instrumento.

Cada vez que llego a la misma parte, toco las teclas con fuerza y siento odio y rencor hacia todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo con ella.

El último sonido que se oyó del piano fue de varias teclas, de cuando uno se confunde, pero yo siempre me confundo en la misma parte.

 _–No te preocupes Tatsuya, algún día lo conseguirás–_

Me levanté con rabia y empecé a romper todas las cosas que veía a mí alrededor.

– ¡Toya!– grité el nombre con rabia en mis venas. – ¡Toya!– volví a gritar al no verle delante de mí.

– ¿Sí mi rey?– preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

–Dile a Akane que es la hora, dentro de tres días puede revelarse contra esa panda de indefensos– Toya asintió y salió de la habitación.

–Es la hora mi reina, pronto nos encontraremos– dije mientras apretaba una rosa entre mis manos.

* * *

 ** _*Aparece de entre las sombras*_**

 ** _¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! No tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, pero aquí van mis explicaciones:_**

 ** _La semana que debía publicar (27 de mayo) tuvimos que mudarnos y yo como "buena" escritora, dejé el capítulo sin escribir, solo tenía unas mil palabras y algo._**

 ** _En fin, que me pasé tres días ayudando a mi madre con la mudanza._**

 ** _Entonces os preguntareis ¿por qué no publiqué a tiempo?_**

 ** _Fácil, ese fin de semana me la pasé acabando el trabajo de educación física, luego los otros días me las pasé estudiando, pues estamos en época de exámenes._**

 ** _Y esta semana igual, exámenes y más exámenes._**

 ** _(Y la semana que viene ni os cuento la de exámenes que tengo T.T)_**

 ** _En fin, espero que me entiendan y que se sientan recompensadas con ese beso que hubo._**

 ** _Y bueno, también quería recomendaros un libro que me estoy leyendo, aunque no es un libro es una saga de seis libros (las de edición bolsillo xD)_**

 ** _Se llama Memorias de Idhún de Laura Gallego y bueno, digamos que me inspiré en el beso que se dan dos personajes de ese libro (no quiero hacer spoilers) en este capítulo._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 25 de Junio._**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _With love:_**

 ** _Mihaela-Taka._**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI:**

Vi a Koga con la cabeza a gachas.

–Es verdad que mi abuelo me solía comentar cosas como proteger a la reina y salvar al pueblo, pero nunca me imaginé que eso era de verdad–dijo Koga, levantó la mirada y buscó la mía. Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Koga.

– ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con acompañarnos?–volví a preguntar indecisa.

– ¿Estás de broma? Claro que sí, ahora que ese perro pestoso no está cerca podré tenerte solo para mí– me sonrojé mientras bajaba la mirada.

Empecé a reírme nerviosa, estaba bastante incómoda, ya que tenía la fría y penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru y la cálida y hermosa mirada de Koga fijas en mí.

–Entonces vámonos– dijo Sesshomaru levantándose.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?–preguntó Koga a la vez que se levantaba.

–Por supuesto, hay que encontrar a la tercera acompañante y el tiempo que perdamos es oro– dije. – Pero antes debo ponerte un anillo.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándonos mientras yo buscaba en mi mochila la caja donde había metido el segundo anillo. Cuando lo encontré me dirigí a Koga y cogí su mano.

–Te nombro mi primer guía y acompañante, hasta que la muerte nos separe– dije eso último en un susurró mientras le ponía el anillo.

De repente de este salió una luz amarillenta.

Bajé mi vista a mi dedo para ver como el color de la pequeña piedra cambiaba a un verde muy claro.

Un frío escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo y sentí un leve mareo, pero se pasó enseguida.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?–pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru.

–Has obtenido el poder necesario para acabar con males como Naraku– Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude.

– ¿Yo sola?–Sesshomaru asintió y yo abrí mi boca.

–Eso es imposible–dije en un susurro.

–Mi padre siempre decía que lo imposible siempre se vuelve posible–dijo de repente Koga poniéndose a mi lado.

Le miré interrogante, pero no pregunté el porqué dijo esa frase tan extraña.

Una hora después ya estábamos de camino al castillo, ya que Rin no podría acompañarnos en lo que restaba de viaje.

Estamos caminando con la única compañía del viento y la nieve. Solo se oyen las risas de Rin y Koga y los bufidos de Jaken al ser molestado por estos dos.

Sonreí mientras veía a Koga poner caras raras para hacer reír aun más a Rin.

 _Por extraño que parezca, es como si el fuese un niño con disfraz de adulto._

Pensé al ver lo juguetón que se veía Koga.

Dirigí mi mirada a Sesshomaru, este estaba bastante alejado de nosotros, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Como siempre._

Aceleré mi paso para ponerme al lado de Sesshomaru.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–pregunté.

Pero la respuesta de Sesshomaru jamás llegó.

– ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?– volví a preguntar con la esperanza de que él respondiera, pero solo recibí silencio. – Lo siento.

No sé porque me disculpaba, pero algo en mi interior me decía que yo tenía la culpa de que él estuviera tan alejado.

 _¿Será porque no le correspondí el beso?_

Ese pensamiento llegó a mí y me dejó paralizada. Paré mi andar y fijé mi vista al suelo.

 _No puede ser, él está enfadado porque no le correspondí el beso. Pero eso no puede ser, él, él no puede. Él odia a los humanos._

Levanté la mirada para ver a Sesshomaru pararse y darse media vuelta.

 _¿Él está enamorado de mí?_

Pensé al querer dar un paso al frente, pero una luz lila que se escondía en el bosque llamó mi atención.

 _La perla de Shikon._

–Naraku está aquí–dije en un susurró mientras creaba mi espada de hielo.

Sesshomaru sacó su espada y esperó a que el ser llegase a nosotros.

No tardamos en ver como Hakudoshi y Kagura aparecían de entre la espesura del bosque.

–Vaya, vaya, pero si la reina sigue viva– me enderecé y miré fijamente a Kagura.

Inspiré y expiré, calmando mis sentidos.

– _A la hora de una batalla tus sentidos deben estar al cien por cien y tu mente en blanco, sabiendo reaccionar a tiempo en cada estocada del enemigo._

Recordé las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Una vez que abrí los ojos y con una rapidez inhumana hice aparecer un arco, las flechas iban directo hacia un lugar, el corazón inexistente de Kagura.

No había nadie a mi alrededor, solo estábamos Kagura y yo.

–Vaya, has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos– dijo Kagura mientras bajaba de las alturas y se posicionaba delante de mí.

–Yo siempre he tenido esta fuerza– respondí tensando el arco.

Me concentré y fijé como punto otra vez su corazón.

–Yo no haría eso– susurró la de ojos rojos mientras alzaba la mano donde tenía el abanico.

Sonreí y concentré toda mi energía en la flecha que estaría a punto de lanzar.

Tensé al máximo la cuerda y la solté.

Entonces Kagura bajó el abanico y Rin apareció de la nada frente a Kagura, haciéndole de escudo.

Abrí mis ojos y solté el arco.

– ¡Rin!–grité mientras empezaba a correr intentando detener la flecha. – ¡No!– mi gritó resonó por todo el lugar y una fuente ventisca de nieve comenzó de la nada.

La flecha había desaparecido entre el fuerte viento y no le dio a Rin.

–Una reina sabe cuándo debe sacrificar algo para conseguir su objetivo– dijo Kagura poniéndose al lado de Rin.

–Una reina tiene el deber de proteger y salvar a sus aliados y al pueblo– dije mientras mis ojos se ennegrecían.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano.

–Cobarde– susurré mientras empezaba correr hacia Kagura desarmada, solo tenía mi valentía en esos momentos, pues no me importaba morir si con eso salvaba una vida.

Vi a Kagura sonreír mientras alzaba el abanico.

 _Esto dolerá Kagome._

Me dije a mi misma mientras aumentaba mi velocidad.

–Estúpida– un susurro gélido llegó al lado de mi oído y luego me vi volar por unos cuantos metros del suelo.

Vi a Kagura mirar hacía mi desde allí y entonces fijé mi vista en la persona que me había sacado del campo de batalla.

– ¡Suéltame! Rin está en peligro–

–No.

– ¡Sesshomaru suéltame ahora mismo!–exclamé, este asintió y me bajó enseguida. – Eres un idiota ¿y si le pasa algo a Rin? No me vuelvas a sacar del campo de batalla– cegada por la rabia que me provocaba el saber que habíamos dejado a Rin en manos de Kagura golpeé a Sesshomaru.

–Rin está a salvo, lo que has visto era solo una marioneta–dijo de repente Sesshomaru mirándome con frialdad.

– ¿Qué?– miré detrás de mí y vi a Rin subida encima de Ah-Un, a su lado estaba Jaken y Koga. – Eso es imposible, yo vi como…

–Aprende a distinguir la realidad de la imaginación, alteza– el tono y la frase de Sesshomaru me llegó como una apuñalada por detrás. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sesshomaru con odio.

– ¿Perdona? A ver estado tu allí, luchar y ver como casi matan a alguien querido te ciega– Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y empezó a andar dándome la espalda. – ¡Espera! ¡No he acabado!– alguien tocó mi hombro.

–No me toques– me di la vuelta con brusquedad y vi a Koga.

–Kagome…– me miró y dudó si decirme algo. – Ya basta– dijo en un tono de tristeza.

Desvié mi mirada a Rin y vi miedo en sus ojos, entonces me di cuenta de la monstruosidad en la que me llegaba a convertir cuando no podía controlar mis sentimientos.

Suavicé mi mirada y me di la vuelta.

.

.

.

A los dos días llegamos al castillo, cuando nos abrieron las puertas me obligué a mi misma a fingir una sonrisa. Pero no quería sonreír, no quería hacer nada, solo quería estar en mi casa leyendo o saliendo con mis amigas.

–Yo no he pedido ser la reencarnación de nadie–susurré mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación dentro del palacio.

Desde el día que me descontrolé Sesshomaru no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra, lo cual me preocupa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me desvió de mis pensamientos.

–Adelante– dije en un tono de cansancio, por la puerta apareció Akane. Con la sonrisa que siempre solía traer y con una bandeja donde traía vasos de té.

–Bienvenida mi reina–

–Akane…– dije mientras empezaba a sonreír con cariño, a ella sí que quería sonreírle.

– ¿Cómo le ha ido? Veo que han tenido suerte con la búsqueda– dijo dándome el vaso con el té.

–Sí, no ha sido muy difícil ya que yo ya conocía a Koga–dije mientras le daba un sorbo al té. –Vaya, este té tiene un sabor diferente al cual suelo beber.

–Oooh, sí, es que han traído té de un pueblo diferente– Akane sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

–Eres muy buena Akane, me recuerdas a Sango–dije mientras miraba el líquido.

Akane no dijo nada solo asintió y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que terminé de beber el té, me cambié con un vestido de noche, luego me tumbé en la cama y caí rendida ante el sueño.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue los últimos rayos del sol.

.

.

.

Desperté al escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

Me senté en la cama de un salto y vi a mi alrededor adormilada.

– ¡Rápido! Todos los soldados deben ir al jardín a defender el palacio– escuché la voz de Daisuke resonar por el pasillo.

Salté de la cama y miré por la ventana.

Fuera estaban Sesshomaru y Koga luchando contra una sola persona.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a correr. Estaba descalza y sentía el frío suelo en los talones de mis pies.

Doblé una esquina, choqué contra alguien y ambos caímos al suelo. Vi a Rin sosteniéndole la mano a Jaken.

–¡Jaken, Rin! ¿Qué está pasando?– pregunté mientras me abalanzaba sobre Rin y la abrazaba.

–El castillo ha sufrido un ataque sorpresa, teníamos un infiltrado– abrí mis ojos con sospresa.

–Muy bien, muy bien–dije mientras llevaba un mechón de mi pelo hacía atrás nerviosa.–Jaken te ordeno que cuides a Rin y que te la lleves lejos de este lugar, si ves a alguien que necesita ayuda llévatelo también–Jaken asintió y se llevó a Rin de mi vista.

Me levanté del suelo y empecé a correr otra vez. Bajé las escaleras y salí fuera del castillo.

Un aire helado envolvía el lugar y lo único que se podía apreciar entre toda la oscuridad del lugar eran los choques de espada de Sesshomaru contra el enemigo.

Pisé la nieve con mis pies descalzos y avancé con rapidez hasta Koga.

Me arrodillé a su lado, puesto que este estaba en el suelo.

–Kagome, ella es muy fuerte, debes huir– dijo mientras empezaba a toser.

No tenía heridas, pero al parecer estaba bastante cansado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?– pregunté con terror.

–Tsk, date prisa– dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo a nuestro lado.

–Claro que estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

–¡Qué pasa! ¿Ya os habéis cansado?– dirigí mi mirada a la persona que acababa de hablar.

Me levanté sin fuerza al ver a la persona que allí estaba.

Una mujer fuerte, de ojos rojos y cabello negro estaba en los cielos sosteniendo una espada.

–No puede ser–susurré mientras daba pasos tambaleantes hacía atrás.

Vi sonreír a la macabra mujer. Tropecé y caí a la gélida nieve.

–Akane…– susurré viéndola con miedo.

Su imagen vista desde el suelo daba miedo, me provocaba una sensación que pocas veces sentía. El sentimiento de la decepción, la rabia, el dolor, la traición, el terror.

Todo estaba en mi interior, formando un torbellino de emociones.

–Se supone que tú eras...

– ¿Amable?–terminó ella la frase por mí.

Seguía en el suelo y tenía esperanzas de que pronto, la misma persona que estaba en frente mía provocándome todas estas sensaciones, me despertara.

–Digamos que nunca tuve intenciones de ser amable y mucho menos con la enemiga de mi rey– abría y cerraba mis ojos, aún sin querer creerme nada de lo que estaba viendo.

Vi a Sesshomaru y a Koga volver a juntarse para atacar a Akane. Se separaron y aparecieron a los lados de Akane, pero la vi sonreír.

–No…– susurré al verla desaparecer justo para aparecer delante de mí.

–Aunque mi rey me dijo que te dejara con vida, se me hace tan apetecible el provocarte dolor aquí y ahora–dijo mientras levantaba la katana.

Cerré mis ojos.

 _Lo siento Sesshomaru._

Pensé al creer que moriría, pero lo único que sentí fue el aire que soplaba ferozmente.

–Es una pena que mi rey no me permita matarte– abrí mis ojos.

– ¿Quién es tu rey?

–Mi rey, es tu rey–dijo desapareciendo y dejando a Sesshomaru y a Koga justo a centímetros de mí con sus respectivas armas apuntándome.

Empecé a respirar con fuerza mientras llevaba la mano a mi pecho.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– pregunté a la nada, viendo la nieve. Elevé mi mirada para ver como la nieve se volvía roja como el carmín.

Subí mi mirada para ver quién de los dos estaba sangrando.

–Sesshomaru… estás sangrando–dije mientras me levantaba y me abalanzaba torpemente hacía él.

–No es nada–dijo apartándose y entrando al castillo.

Cuando le seguí con la mirada pude admirar el castillo, el jardín estaba destrozado y lleno de sangre, la fachada del castillo estaba también en ruinas.

Lo poco que se encontraba estable era la parte este del castillo.

Avancé un paso y Koga tocó mi hombro.

–Creo que Sesshomaru está mal– dijo, me di la vuelta para verle a los ojos.

–No me digas, ni que no viese que está sangrando–respondí sarcástica.

–No me refiero a eso, bueno aparte– le miré interrogante.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–El día que nos encontramos con Kagura y Hakudoshi, este utilizó los mismos trucos, lo que pasa que la marioneta que utilizó Hakudoshi, fue la tuya– abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa.

 **-Flashback-**

Miré a Hakudoshi luchar contra Sesshomaru.

Algo me estaba impidiendo entrar en el campo de batalla, una fuerza invisible, un campo de energía malvada.

Lo malo de todo era que alrededor de estos había un montón de demonios débiles, que no dejaban tiempo para pensar como entrar en esa semiesfera de energía malvada.

Después de unos minutos de pelea me doy la vuelta para ver como Sesshomaru se abalanza sobre Hakudoshi, de repente veo como una marioneta aparece delante de Hakudoshi y como Sesshomaru ensarta su espada en ella.

Saca la espada y retrocede unos pasos para luego caer en el suelo y coger a la marioneta entre sus brazos.

–Kagome…– pude oír ese susurró mientras acariciaba la cara de la marioneta.

–¡Sesshomaru! Esa no es Kagome– empecé a gritar mientras golpeaba con los puños la barrera.– ¡Sesshomaru! Maldita sea.

Empecé a golpear la barrera con mis puños y a darle patadas, hasta que por fin cedió y esta se rompió.

Corrí hasta Sesshomaru.

–Esa cosa no es…–Sesshomaru se levantó y con la espada en mano rompió al que supuestamente era Hakudoshi.

–Está buscando nuestros puntos débiles– dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

–Eso significa que Kagome está en peligro.

 **-Fin flashback-**

–Ese día no solo tú sentiste ese miedo que te cegaba, también lo sintió Sesshomaru– dijo Koga.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo y fui en busca de Sesshomaru. Busqué por todos los lugares, hasta que vi la sangre llegar a su habitación.

Entré sin llamar y lo vi en el suelo, semi-desnudo y medio tumbado, esperando a que sus heridas se regeneraran.

–Sesshomaru– susurré avanzando poco a poco.

–Lárgate– dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su lado. Toqué la herida que tenía en el estómago, pero Sesshomaru cogió mi mano y la apartó con brusquedad.

–He dicho que te largues– su tono de voz era frío y sin sentimientos.

–No, quiero ayudarte– dije rompiendo un cacho de tele del vestido.

–Pues yo no quiero que una humana asquerosa como tú me toque.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me hirieron, aunque no sabría decir si era porque le quería o porque me sentía culpable.

–Sesshomaru, por favor– supliqué con la mirada que me dejara curarle.

– ¡Já! ¿Desde cuándo las reinas suplican?

–No te estoy hablando como reina, si no como… como humana– me di cuenta que esa palabra le daría asco y me echaría de su habitación.

–Lárgate.

–Lo siento– dije de repente, queriendo disculparme con él por todo lo que había hecho.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Sesshomaru.

–Por mi culpa tu castillo está destruido, por mi culpa tus soldados murieron, por mi culpa puse en peligro la vida de toda la gente que vive en el castillo, por mi culpa estás herido– dije eso último bajando el tono de voz.

–Si has venido aquí solo para darme lástima, lárgate.

Le miré a los ojos y de un segundo a otro ya estaba encima de él, encima de sus labios. Besando con suavidad y dulzura sus finos y fríos labios. Unas lágrimas bajaron de mis ojos. Sentí como la mano de Sesshomaru cogía mi cintura y me acercaba aún más a él, sintiendo mi calor y yo sintiendo el suyo.

Esta vez Sesshomaru si estaba participando en el beso y a pesar de mi torpeza conseguí de una manera u otra seguir su ritmo.

Me separé de él y le vi a los ojos. Sesshomaru no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartar su mirada de la mía.

–Yo… yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ti– susurré mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Te prohíbo que bajes la mirada ante mí– dijo mientras me cogía de la barbilla y la volvía a subir.

Asentí con lentitud. Cuando intenté separarme de él me di cuenta de que aún me seguía sosteniendo de la cintura.

–Sesshomaru, ¡tu herida!– dije de repente, concentrándome en lo que había venido en un principio, pero cuando miré su estómago la herida ya no estaba.

Suspiré aliviada.

 _Debí suponérmelo, después de todo es un demonio._

–Sesshomaru, quiero levantarme– dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

–Quédate aquí, solo unos minutos– susurró mientras apretaba un poco mi cintura.

No dije nada más y me apoyé en su pecho.

–Está bien– dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.

* * *

–¿Y bien?– preguntó Tatsuya al ver a Akne arrodillarse ante él con su katana en mano y el cuerpo lleno de sangre.

–Apareció la reina y su comando de guías tal como predijo e hice lo que usted me ordenó, le puse la hierba de adormecer, en el té a la reina.

–Eso quiere decir que sigue con vida, ¿y sus guías?– Akane tragó saliva mientras miraba el suelo, apretó la katana en su mano.

–Los guías, siguen con vida– respondió con terror.

–¡Solo tenías una misión! Y esa era acabar con esos molestos insectos que le rondan a la reencarnación de Miyuki– gritó Tatsuya levantándose del sillón.

Akane no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver a su amo y señor.

–Lo siento mi rey, prometo que eso no sucederá la próxima vez.

–Más te vale Akane, si no acabarás como ese lobo sarnoso que acompañaba a Miyuki– Akane tragó saliva y asintió, levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

–Akane, te quiero en mi habitación dentro de diez minutos– dijo Tatsuya antes de que la mujer saliera del enorme salón.

–Como usted ordene, mi rey.

* * *

 _ ***Aparece nuevamente de entre las sombras***_

 _ **H-hola gente hermosa:)**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Por qué no actualicé en fecha?**_

 _ **No voy a mentir, esta vez no tengo ninguna escusa (puesto que el instituto ya lo he acabado) así que os voy a contar la verdad y es que me he viciado un poquito (mucho) a minecraft y bueno ya saben, cuando empiezan a cavar hasta que no encuentras los estúpidos diamantes no paras x'D**_

 _ **(Y también tenía pereza.)**_

 _ **Pero aquí está el capítulo, así que no me maten please.**_

 _ **Se suele decir que mejor tarde que nunca.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 16 de Julio (esperemos que esta vez no tarde la vida en actualizar otra vez xD)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Michelle-Taisho14**_


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII:**

 _Tatsuya y Miyuki junto a Kai empezaron a viajar por los alrededores del gran monte donde Miyuki había pasado gran parte de su infancia._

 _El tiempo pasaba y Miyuki decidió mandar a construir una enorme casa para poder pasar allí sus días. Esta casa se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña que ella tanto adoraba._

 _Tatsuya se unió a ella por el simple hecho de ser la única chica que le llamaba la atención._

– _Kai– la joven chica estaba en el jardín viendo el atardecer._

 _El lobo no tardó en aparecer al lado de su ama, a los pocos minutos también apareció Tatsuya con su paso seguro y lento._

– _¿Es la hora?– preguntó Tatsuya viendo la luna aparecer._

– _Sí, estoy emocionada– susurró Miyuki elevando la mirada al cielo._

– _Adelante– dijo Kai mientras tomaba su verdadera forma._

 _Miyuki se dio la vuelta y miró a Tatsuya, este asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, a los pocos segundos aparecieron dos enormes alas de color blanco._

 _Tatsuya se acercó a Miyuki y la cogió de la cintura para luego elevarla por los cielos._

 _Miyuki mientras tanto empezaba a concentrarse para dar paso a la primera caída de la nieve del año._

– _Perfecto–_ susurró Kai, viendo como su ama y su amigo bajaban de los cielos.

– _Todavía no sé porque me obligas a hacer esto si tu puedes elevarte perfectamente– dijo Tatsuya depositando a Miyuki._

– _Ya sabes que me gusta volar contigo, además esto es muy especial para mí y siempre me gusta que tú seas el primero en ver los copos de nieve._

 _Tatsuya le regaló una sonrisa mientras veía a la reina de la nieve._

 _Los tres emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a la casa, la cual estaba custodiada por monjes y sacerdotisas._

* * *

Me levanté de golpe al sentir el sol en mis párpados. Me acomodé en la mullida cama y llevé la mano a mi cabello.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Me pregunté mientras veía la habitación todavía adormilada y con la mirada cansada.

 _La habitación de Sesshomaru._

Volví a pensar.

– ¿Qué?– dije en voz alta mientras saltaba de la cama. Sesshomaru no se encontraba ahí, pero todo su aroma estaba impregnado en la habitación y en mí.

Llevé la mano a mis labios recordando el beso que nos dimos anoche.

 _¿Le besé? Claro que le besé, pero ¿me gustó?_

Me pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta, justo antes de dar un paso más, la puerta se abrió y me encontré con Daisuke.

–Daisuke, buenos días– este hizo una reverencia.

–Mi reina, hay una reunión importante, le ruego que acuda en cuanto antes– asentí mientras Daisuke salía de la habitación.

Cuando puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta me di cuenta que tenía puesto el vestido blanco de anoche.

–No puedo salir así por los pasillos– me dije mientras me daba la vuelta y veía la habitación de Sesshomaru. –No le importará que coja una prenda suya– dije mientras me dirigía a su armario.

Ahí había kimonos de todos los colores, pero ninguno me quedaba bien. Vi el haori blanco de Sesshomaru, lo cogí y busqué un obi de color negro y me lo puse.

Me quedaba como uno de esos vestidos tan cortos que tanto le gusta a Emiko.

 _Por unas horas creo que no pasará nada si voy así vestida._

Pensé mientras salía de la habitación.

Con prisa y elegancia me dirigí al salón donde teníamos las reuniones.

Entré y vi a Sesshomaru y Koga sentados mirándose de frente.

–Buenos días– saludé mientras me sentaba.

Koga sonrió y Sesshomaru me miró con detenimiento. Daisuke que estaba a mi lado, como siempre, carraspeo.

– ¿Dónde están Emiko, Aoki y Ryu?– pregunté, ya que se me hacía raro el no verlos en mesa.

–Los tres gobernantes se fueron a sus dominios, puesto que ya no era necesario que se alojaran aquí– asentí.

 _Con las ganas que tenía de verlos._

–Como sabéis la emboscada que sufrimos anoche fue algo muy inesperado, así que es importante que busquéis en cuanto antes a la tercera acompañante– dijo Daisuke.

– ¿Cómo sabemos quién es la tercera acompañante?– pregunté.

Daisuke miró a Sesshomaru, y este le miró a él.

–Verá, la antigua reina Miyuki vivía rodeada de monjes y sacerdotisas, estos no eran guías como lo eran sus dos fieles compañeros, pero ellos y ellas custodiaban la seguridad de la reina mientras ella estaba en casa, además de aconsejarla.

–Entonces hay que buscar a una sacerdotisa, ¿tiene que ser una cualquiera?– volví a preguntar.

–No.

– ¿Tu sabes quién es?– Daisuke asintió.

–Es una sacerdotisa que murió hace tiempo, pero que debe revivir.

– ¿La sacerdotisa Midoriko?– pregunté curiosa.

Daisuke volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru.

 _¿Qué les pasa?_

Miré a Sesshomaru al ver que Daisuke no daba ninguna respuesta.

–La sacerdotisa que debe protegerte, es la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Mi piel se erizó y escalofríos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!– exclamé mientras me levantaba de la silla.

–Cálmate Kagome– dijo Koga al verme enfadada.

– ¡No! Ya sabía que mi cometido era revivir a Kikyo, y al principio no me importaba– respiré hondo. – Pero ella no aceptará ser mi sacerdotisa, además ella ya fue devuelta a la vida una vez.

–Lo sabemos– respondió Daisuke. –Todo eso estaba predestinado a que ocurriera.

– ¿Y cómo la resucitaremos ahora?– pregunté, aunque fue mas una pregunta para mí misma.

–Con la perla de Shikon– respondió Sesshomaru.

 _Eso significa acabar con Naraku._

–Pues vamos, cuanta más prisa más rápido acabaremos con Tatsuya.

–Solo hay una condición para revivir a la sacerdotisa Kikyo– dijo de repente Daisuke.

– ¿Cuál es?

–Quien pida el deseo debe ser alguien que realmente la ame.

–Inuyasha– susurré dejando caer mis brazos.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se fue a la salida.

–Al mediodía partiremos a por Inuyasha– dijo antes de salir.

* * *

 _Una mujer madura paseaba entre la nieve que caía, su pelo negro como la noche se balanceaba por la fuerza del viento._

– _Sé que estás ahí Tatsuya– dijo la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a un hombre de veinticinco años, sus ojos rojos veían sin ningún interés a la mujer._

– _Era más divertido cuando no podías detectarme– dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella._

– _Es cierto, pero debes tener en cuenta que con los años una aprende a controlar los poderes que tiene y sobre todo a estar alerta ante el peligro– respondió la de pelo negro con una limpia sonrisa en su rostro._

 _El hombre soltó una risa y cogió a la de ojos claros por la cintura._

– _Miyuki…–_ _susurró el hombre antes de besar con dulzura y pasión los labios de la fémina._

 _Cuando estos se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos._

– _Te amo Tatsuya– él no respondió, pero ella sabía de sobra que la amaba más que a su vida._

 _O eso es lo que la reina Miyuki pensaba._

* * *

– ¿Por qué debemos buscar al perro pestoso?– preguntó Koga poniendo cara de asco.

Reí ante su cara.

–Pues porque es él quien ama a Kikyo, no yo– respondí, aunque muy en el fondo me dolía.

Miré al cielo para ver cómo estaba adornado con nubes negras.

 _Aun no me creo que Akane sea la mala._

Pensé mientras veía como la nieve empezaba a caer.

Salimos de entre los árboles y dimos con un extenso campo cubierto por nieve, como todo en este momento.

Un frío helado nos recorrió a los tres.

–Vaya viento– dijo Koga acercándose a mí.

–Tienes razón– respondí. – He estado pensando, el deseo que debe pedir la portadora debe ser uno que no sea egoísta ¿salvar a Kikyo no es egoísta? Es decir, la perla se puede volver a corromper.

–Salvar a alguien que es puro no es egoísta– dijo Sesshomaru.

–No pienso lo mismo que tú, ya que la persona debe desearlo porque la ama, y el amor es egoísta.

–Depende de la persona puede o no ser egoísta– dijo Koga.

–Eso significa que el deseo que tiene que pedir Inuyasha es uno puro.

–Esperemos que si– susurró Koga.

– ¡Sal de ahí!– gritó de repente Sesshomaru.

Koga se puso en posición de ataque y yo también.

Pronto en el cielo apareció la figura de un hombre, con pelo blanco y una línea irregular a cada lado de la cara de color azul tirando a morado.

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunté a punto de crear un arco.

–Soy Magatsuhi– miré a Sesshomaru, este se puso en posición de ataque.

– ¿Es una extensión de Naraku?– me preguntó Koga.

–No lo sé– respondí.

Su asqueroso cuerpo solo me daban nauseas y terror a la vez. Su brazo derecho eran tres zarpas gigantes.

Con la rapidez de un rayo movió una de sus zarpas hasta llegar a mí, Koga me empujó y el cortó la zarpa con sus garras.

 _¿Va tras mí?_

Pensé levantándome del suelo y creando un arco.

– ¿A qué has venido?– dije mientras le apuntaba.

El ser no respondió y solo sonrió con malicia.

Sesshomaru se puso delante de él y clavó su puño en el estómago de Magatsuhi.

 _¡Sí!_

Pensé al creernos vencedores, pero el ser solo susurró una cosa.

–Eres débil– y de un zarpazo lanzó lejos a Sesshomaru.

– ¡Sesshomaru!– exclamamos Koga y yo.

Miré a Koga y asentimos.

Iríamos a atacar a Magatsuhi.

Koga con sus garras desgarraba la carne del asqueroso ser.

–No importa lo mucho que me dañéis, este cuerpo me ha sido prestado y no siento dolor alguno.

–Eso ya lo veremos– dije tensando la cuerda del arco y disparando una flecha que desprendía hielo.

Esta le dio justo en el corazón y otra vez celebré mentalmente nuestra victoria, pero el hombre de pelo blanco se sacó la flecha y la vio con detenimiento.

–Estoy pensando, y si te clavo esta flecha ¿sentirás dolor igual que yo?– abrí mis ojos y volví a tensar la cuerda preparada para disparar la flecha otra vez.

Solté la cuerda y la flecha fue directa a la mano donde sostenía a flecha.

De la nada apareció Sesshomaru y se puso al lado de Koga.

–Sesshomaru ¿te encuentras bien?– preguntó Koga, vi las marcas rojas del brazo de Sesshomaru.

Mi vista se centró en el anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo. Luego me fijé en la mirada de Sesshomaru, parecía decidido a acabar con Magatsuhi.

–Apártate– me dijo mientras sacaba a Tenseiga.

–Espera, ¿qué haces? Tenseiga no corta los cuerpos de demonios– Sesshomaru se puso a mi lado y me empujó metros atrás.

Caí en el suelo.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Sesshomaru empezó a correr hacía Magatsuhi.

Lo vi dejar caer la hoja de Tenseiga en el aire y apareció la verdadera forma de Magatsuhi.

 _Con que es un espíritu._

Me levanté y nada más hacerlo vi a Koga correr hacía Sesshomaru para destruir la montaña de cuerpo que había delante de la verdadera forma de Magatsuhi.

Creé un espada y empecé a correr hacía ellos.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, portadora de la perla?– me di la vuelta con rapidez al oír la voz de Magatsuhi detrás de mí.

Como un rayo le clavé la espada en sus costillas y retrocedí un paso.

Vi la montaña de cuerpo que se venía encima de mí, dispuesta a comerme.

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir rápidamente, para ver como Sesshomaru era tragado por ese ser.

– ¡Sesshomaru!– mi grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Me elevé en el cielo y empecé a cortar el cuerpo que envolvía a Sesshomaru.

Mi corazón se rompía al sentir que Sesshomaru podría estar muerto.

 _Yo… te amo._

–No te mueras– susurraba mientras cortaba el cuerpo y lloraba. – No te mueras sin besarme una vez más.

– ¡Kagome!– sentí un brazo rodearme y bajarme de esa bola de carne.

Elevé la mirada para ver a Inuyasha, el cual me acababa de salvar de ser arrastrada hacía el interior de la bola de carne de ese ser.

–Yo le salvaré– dijo Inuyasha yendo hacía Magatsuhi.

Vi al otro lado del bosque a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

Estos empezaron a correr hacía nosotros.

Yo no me movía de mi lugar, estaba mirando a un mismo punto.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó Sango arrodillándose a mi lado.

Me levanté.

–Sesshomaru…– susurré. – ¡Como reina tuya te ordeno que no mueras!– grité mientras creaba un arco y disparaba flechas al cuerpo de Magatsuhi.

Inuyasha seguía encima de la bola de carne, pero en un momento dado los mismos brazos de los cuales él me salvó, lo atrapó a él.

– ¿Totosai?– dijo Miroku, miré al cielo para ver al viejo en su vaca de tres ojos.

Volví a centrar mi vista en Inuyasha y en la masa de carne, de un momento a otro esta empezó a desprender una luz azul.

Inuyasha se deshizo del agarre de Magatsuhi y bajó con nosotros.

De unos momentos a otros la carne explotó y de ella salió Sesshomaru.

De su brazo izquierdo salía la misma luz azul.

–Es impresión mía ¿o hay algo dentro de esa luz?– preguntó Sango poniéndose a mi lado.

–Su brazo, ha vuelto– susurré.

–Esta es tu propia espada Sesshomaru– dijo Totosai.

Sesshomaru no tardó en utilizarla contra el cuerpo de Magatsuhi, que al cabo de un tiempo ya no se regeneraba.

Después de unos minutos Sesshomaru destruyó el cuerpo de Magatsuhi, pero no su espíritu.

Bajó de los cielos y miró su espada y su brazo.

Se acercó a Totosai y este le dio la espada.

–Me siento estúpida– dije.

Sango se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

–Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos por lo que parece– dijo mientras me tocaba ambos hombros.

La abracé y dejé caer algunas lágrimas.

Después de separarnos me dirigí a Inuyasha.

–Inuyasha, quiero que viajes con nosotros, ya que tu eres quien debe revivir a Kikyo– Inuyasha me miró sorprendido.

–No, está el lobo sarnoso– miré hacia Koga, el cual estaba hablando con Miroku acerca de lo ocurrido.

–Prometo que le pararé si quiere hacerte algo– dije con una sonrisa.

–Está bien.

.

.

.

–Nos vamos a dar un baño, no nos espiéis– dije mientras Sango y yo nos adentrábamos en el bosque para ir a las aguas termales.

Llevamos toda la tarde juntos y no ha ido tan mal como me lo esperaba.

Inuyasha no se ha peleado ni con Koga ni mucho menos con Sesshomaru y este último no ha objetado acerca de mi decisión.

– ¿Qué sientes por Sesshomaru?– preguntó Sango nada más meternos en el agua.

–Pues, creo que lo amo, es decir, cuando pensé que se moría– empecé a mover el agua con mis manos. – pasó por mi cabeza el no revivir a Kikyo con la perla y utilizarla a mi beneficio.

Sango sonrió.

–Hacéis linda pareja.

– ¡Sango!– exclamé mientras la mojaba con agua.

Esta empezó a reírse.

Una vez llegada la hora de dormir me puse a los pies de un árbol y cogí a Shippo a mi lado.

 _Como en los viejos tiempos._

Pensé viendo el fuego.

Esa luz y ese color tan hipnotizante, hizo que poco a poco empezara a cerrar mis párpados.

Desperté al sentir como alguien se movía entre las personas.

Me levanté y le perseguí.

Atravesamos unos cuantos árboles, hasta llegar al lugar donde horas antes me había bañado con Sango.

– ¿Sesshomaru?– este se dio la vuelta y vino con lentitud hasta mí.

No se paró, ni siquiera cuando estábamos a dos pasos. Paró justo cuando me cogió de la cintura.

–He cumplido su orden mi reina– dijo, cogiéndome desprevenida.

 _¿Qué orden?_

–Y ahora si me disculpa, voy a cumplir su deseo– susurró encima de mis labios antes de besarlos con ternura.

Me sujeté a su cuello e hice un intento de profundizar el beso, pero me salió mal.

Sesshomaru se separó de mí y me besó en la frente, en la mejilla, en los labios y por último en el cuello.

En este último un escalofrío reconfortante me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

* * *

 _Poco a poco los aldeanos que vivían en el reino de la reina Miyuki empezaron a combatir entre ellos._

 _Miyuki hacía lo que podía para mantener la paz en su reinado, pero el tiempo pasaba y más aldeanos empezaban a luchar entre ellos. Ya fueran ricos o pobres, niños o adultos, mujeres u hombres._

 _Miyuki cayó enferma por la vanidad y el egoísmo que desprendía su reinado._

 _Lo único que apenas podía hacer que Miyuki no estuviera en una eterna triste era el sonido de las teclas del piano de Tatsuya, aunque bien era cierto que era principiante y apenas tocaba bien, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa._

– _No te preocupes Tatsuya, algún día lo conseguirás– eran las palabras que solía decir Miyuki a su amado._

 _En cambio Tatsuya ya desde hacía tiempo le había cogido odio y rencor a su amada reina, si bien en un principio la amaba por ser una mujer única, poderosa y bella. Con el paso del tiempo esta se fue debilitando, su poder ya no lo utilizaba para ella misma como antaño, ahora para lo único que servía Miyuki era para complacer los deseos egoístas de su reinado._

 _Con el tiempo Tatsuya aprendió que Miyuki no cambiaría, así que el que cambió fue él._

 _Esa noche antes de irse a dormir empezó a tocar el piano para Miyuki otra vez, y como siempre la sonata acababa con la misma frase._

– _No te preocupes Tatsuya, algún día lo conseguirás–_ _pero esa sería la última frase que diría Miyuki Aimi, reina de la nieve._

 _Llegada la media noche Tatsuya cogió una daga y una espada, rápido y sigiloso como una sombra se movía por los pasillos de la gran casa en la que vivía._

 _Kai, que estaba patrullando los pasillos de la casa se le pareció ver algo moverse entre las sombras, algo tan oscuro que se le erizaba la piel._

 _Kai entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la sombra._

 _Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros se convirtió en hombre lobo, empezó a gruñir._

 _La sombra que se camuflaba salió a la luz, Tatsuya se quitó la capucha negra y miró a Kai con odio._

– _Aparta lobo sarnoso– dijo sacando la espada de su funda._

– _Sabía que no eras de fiar– gruñó Kai mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes._

 _Tatsuya no esperó ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre el lobo._

 _Este también atacó a su amigo, o el que parecía ser su amigo._

 _La batalla era desigual, puesto que Tatsuya se había vendido a la oscuridad. El ángel solo esperaba un paso en falso de Kai y aprovecharía para matarlo._

 _Y para desgracia del hermoso lobo, hizo ese paso en falso que tanto esperaba Tatsuya._

 _Con gran velocidad Tatsuya se puso detrás del lobo y le cortó la cabeza, el cuerpo del lobo volvió a la forma que tenía de humano._

 _Pronto las sacerdotisas que cuidaban el lugar acudieron donde se encontraba Tatsuya y el fallecido Kai._

 _Para desgracia de las sacerdotisas todas murieron nada más entrar en la estancia donde se encontraba la oscuridad._

 _Tatsuya volvió a emprender su viaje hacia la habitación de Miyuki._

 _Cuando llegó entró con gran sigilo. Cerró la puerta y vio a Miyuki sentada en una silla viendo por la enorme ventana._

– _Hola Tatsuya– susurró Miyuki dándose la vuelta y viendo con amor hacia su amado._

 _Tatsuya alzó la barbilla y la miró con tristeza y odio._

– _Hola Miyuki– no tardó en quitarse la capa que llevaba puesta y dejar ver sus hermosas alas, las cuales ahora eran negras._

 _Ahora era un exiliado del reino de los cielos._

 _Miyuki sonrió y se acercó a Tatsuya hasta abrazarlo._

– _Sabía que este día llegaría–_ _Tatsuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa al oír lo que decía su reina. – Siempre supe que los humanos se aprovechaban de mí poder, pero no me ha importado nunca eso._

 _Miyuki abrazó a Tatsuya con dulzura y elevó la mirada para verle._

– _¿Tus últimas palabras?– preguntó Tatsuya._

– _Algún conseguirás tocar esa sonata tan hermosa, mi amor– Miyuki se acercó a los labios de Tatsuya y los besó, los besó con la ternura que nunca había utilizado con él._

 _Tatsuya cogió la daga y se la clavó a Miyuki, esta gimió de dolor en la boca de Tatsuya._

– _Tu reinado ha acabado, mi reina– susurró Tatsuya cuando Miyuki cayó en su brazo medio muerta._

 _Tatsuya acarició con su mano libre y llena de sangre el pálido rostro de Miyuki._

 _Cerró los ojos y clavó su daga en el corazón marchito de la reina de la nieve._

 _Lo último que vio esta antes de morir e ir al reino de los cielos, fue las hermosas plumas de color negro que desprendía las alas de Tatsuya._

– _Algún día lo conseguirás, mi amor–_

 _Fue la frase que desde ese día atormentaba a Tatsuya._

* * *

 _ **Esperen, ¡he actualizado a tiempo! (esta vez no pueden matarme 7u7)**_

 _ **Bueno antes que nada tengo que explicar algo, si es verdad que la escena en la cual Sesshomaru recupera el brazo es parecida a la del anime, pero es que es la única explicación que yo veo para que Sesshomaru recupere su brazo.**_

 _ **Ya se sabe quién es la tercera acompañante ¿os lo esperabais?**_

 _ **(Yo creo que sí xD)**_

 _ **¿Os esperabais ese pasado de la reina Miyuki?**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 29 de Julio.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Sesshomaru besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi chaqueta y mi jersey habían volado lejos desde hacía rato y el haori de Sesshomaru igual, los dos nos besábamos con pasión.

Sesshomaru recorrió con sus manos todas mis curvas. Solté un gemido cuando Sesshomaru tocó uno de mis pechos.

 _¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

Me pregunté en un determinado momento cuando Sesshomaru se paró a verme a los ojos con amor.

 _¿No es muy temprano a mi edad hacer esto?_

Me pregunté cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a mí y besó mi cuello. Llevé mi mano a su cabello.

Solté otro gemido.

–Sesshomaru… espera– dije con la respiración entre-cortada.

Este levantó la cabeza y me miró.

–No estoy preparada– susurré bajando la cabeza. Sesshomaru se separó de mí y me miró confuso. – No es porque no te quiera, pero es demasiado temprano para mí hacer esto ahora.

Sesshomaru se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

–Lo entiendo– susurró contra mi oído, correspondí su abrazo y aspiré de su dulce y hermoso aroma.

 _Te quiero._

Pensé para mis adentros.

.

.

.

Vi a Koga e Inuyasha discutir por quien iba a ser el líder de la manada. Levanté la ceja y suspiré. Me crucé de brazos y miré a Sango.

– ¿No crees que es hora de que los pares?– asentí mientras bajaba mis brazos.

–Abajo– Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

– ¡Kagome!– exclamó mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Yo que me había acuclillado delante de él, le sonreí.

–Lo siento Inuyasha, pero el líder de esta manada serán Sesshomaru y Koga.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué? Eso no vale Kagome– dijo Inuyasha enfurecido.

–Lo siento Inuyasha, pero aquí yo soy la reina y por lo tanto yo tengo el poder de decidir– respondí con una dulce sonrisa.

–Está bien, pero cuando el lobo sarnoso esté fuera yo seré el líder.

– ¿Junto a Sesshomaru?– pregunté mientras me aguantaba la risa.

Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru, este levantó la cabeza en son de superioridad.

–Sí– respondió Inuyasha firme. – No le tengo miedo a ese perro gigante.

–Inuyasha– le regañé.

Inuyasha vio como todas las miradas estaban sobre él, de un momento a otro pareció que se incomodaba.

–Ya está bien, no sé que hacen todavía viéndome, deberíamos haber emprendido el viaje hace mucho– dijo empezando a andar.

Empecé a reírme junto a Sango y Shippo.

Las horas pasaban rápidas y cuando me di cuenta ya era el mediodía.

–Oye Kagome, tengo hambre– se quejó Shippo mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

Miré a Sango y Koga, estos también parecía que tenían hambre.

–Bueno, pues vamos a comer– dije mientras depositaba a Shippo en el suelo.

Excepto Sesshomaru, todos empezamos a comer de lo que tenía en la mochila. Cuando terminé de comer me acomodé en la manta y le eché un vistazo a la mochila, tenía que ver cuántas provisiones nos quedaban.

Empecé a sacar cosas de la mochila.

 _Un momento, ¿dónde está el pergamino que me dio Aoki?_

-¡Oooh no! ¿Dónde está?– dije mientras me levantaba y sacaba todo de la mochila.

Todos empezaron a mirarme, Sesshomaru se acercó a nosotros y me miró confuso.

– ¿Qué pasa Kagome?– preguntó Sango.

–No está– respondí con temor de no volver a ver a Aoki.

– ¿El qué?– preguntó Shippo dejando de comer.

–El pergamino donde tenía la historia de la reina Miyuki.

Me senté en el suelo decepcionada.

–Lo he perdido– susurré con tristeza y vergüenza.

Miré a mí alrededor y fijé mi vista en Sesshomaru.

– ¿Tu no conoces la historia de la reina Miyuki?– Sesshomaru asintió mientras cerraba un momento los ojos. – ¿Puedes contarla?– Sesshomaru se sentó y me vio con detenimiento.

–Está bien– dijo en un final.

La siguiente hora Sesshomaru estuvo contándonos con todo detalle la historia de la reina Miyuki Aimi.

En todo el relato no dejó de verme a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso?– pregunté cuando Sesshomaru terminó. Las lágrimas estaban en mis ojos y la intensa mirada de Sesshomaru hacía que quisiera llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

–No lo sé– respondió.

Bajé mi mirada y vi las palmas de mis manos, entonces fue cuando dejé caer todas mis lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué ella con todo el poder que tenía se dejó matar tan fácilmente?– pregunté con rabia en mi corazón.

–Por amor– respondió Inuyasha. Levanté la mirada y le vi sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

–Si tuvieras al amor de tu vida delante de ti y él estuviera dispuesto a matarte y tú fueras mil veces más fuerte que él ¿le matarías?–

Miré a Sesshomaru con las lágrimas aun cayendo de mis ojos.

–No– dije en un susurro.

–Me lo imaginaba– dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

Estuve unos minutos así, con la cabeza agachada y las manos hechas un puño.

 _Tatsuya, tu nunca sentiste amor por Miyuki, eres un ser despreciable._

Pensaba cada minuto que pasaba.

–Kagome hay que irse– levanté la cabeza asustada cuando Shippo se acercó a mí.

Sonreí y me levanté con Shippo en brazos, pero a los pocos minutos este saltó de mis brazos y se fue con Kirara y Sango.

Suspiré.

 _Sigo sin entenderlo._

Llevé la mano a mi cuello y allí cogí la cuerda donde tenía la llave metálica.

 _Esta llave debe ser de…_

–Kagome– guardé rápidamente la llave y vi a Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué?– me apresuré a preguntar.

–No te quedes atrás– dijo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y vino hacia mí.

–Es la primera vez que veo a Sesshomaru hablar tanto– dijo después de un tiempo de incómodo silencio.

Reí ante su comentario.

–Es verdad– dije viendo la fuerte espalda de Sesshomaru.

– ¿Crees que estemos cerca de acabar con Naraku?

–Creo que sí Inuyasha– le eché una ojeada a Inuyasha. – ¿Hechas de menos a Kikyo?

– ¿La verdad?

–Sí.

–Con todo mi corazón, ella es la luz dentro de mi oscuridad– dijo con una sonrisa risueña, me miró. – Al igual que tú con Sesshomaru.

Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.

– ¿P-pero que dices?– intenté hacerme la despistada.

–Siento su oler en tu ropa y tu piel– dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

–Vale, está bien, quizás Sesshomaru sea la luz dentro de mi oscuridad.

Inuyasha soltó varias carcajadas y su risa me pareció tan contagiosa que yo también empecé a reírme.

– ¡Ey! ¿De qué os reis?– preguntó Miroku viniendo hacia nosotros.

.

.

.

Bostecé, sentía mis párpados caer lentamente.

–Sesshomaru, Koga, paremos tengo mucho sueño– dije por quinta vez.

–Un poco más– dijo Koga.

Miré a Shippo o a Sango, pero estos no parecían tener sueño. Suspiré.

–Por favor, chicos– volví a decir en un pequeño susurro.

Bostecé otra vez y a los pocos segundos sentí como alguien me cogía entre sus brazos, después de eso me hundí en un profundo sueño, que solo fue interrumpido por el olor a comida.

Cuando me desperté la noche ya había caído y todos estaban alrededor de la fogata.

Me desperecé y me levanté. Sango me vio y sonrió.

–Por fin despiertas bella durmiente– dijo Sango dándome un bol donde había ramen.

–Gracias– dije.

Después de media hora todos estábamos durmiendo, todos menos yo.

 _Tenía que haber dormido antes ¿no?_

Me senté frustrada.

–Solo a mi me pasa estas cosas– susurré mientras me levantaba con cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

Miré a todos dormir, Shippo y Kirara junto a Sango, Miroku con su bastón entre sus manos, Koga acostado como si fuera un lobo e Inuyasha sentado.

 _¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?_

Salí de ese círculo conformado por todos ellos y me adentré un poco en el bosque.

–No deberías salir sin ninguna protección– me di la vuelta y vi a Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– pregunté acercándome a él. Sesshomaru suspiró y suavizó su rostro.

–Es peligroso por la noche, deberías estar durmiendo– me crucé de brazos.

–No puedo– respondí sin más.

Volvió a suspirar.

–Sesshomaru– este me miró sin decir nada, pero queriendo saber la continuación de mi frase. – ¿Tú porque no estás durmiendo?

Este sonrió de lado.

–Tengo que protegerte de todo mal, así que no tengo tiempo de dormir.

–Pero…

Sesshomaru me dio un dulce beso que cortó la queja que le iba a poner.

–Ve a dormir ¿de acuerdo?– asentí bobamente mientras le veía a los ojos.

Volví por el camino que había venido, antes de dar un paso más me di la vuelta y vi a Sesshomaru una última vez.

–Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama– dije, y aunque me pareció una tontería me hacía mucha gracia llamarle así.

.

.

.

Me levanté al sentir los rayos del sol golpearme en los ojos.

– ¡Inuyasha suéltame!– oí el grito de Shippo, abrí los ojos y pude ver a Inuyasha coger a Shippo de su cola.

–Siéntate– susurré bostezando.

–Maldita sea Kagome– dijo Inuyasha levantándose rápidamente.

Abrí de repente los ojos al sentir fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

Vi a Koga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ponerse en guardia.

Me levanté y abrí las palmas de mis manos.

–Naraku está cerca– dije sintiendo el frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

–En marcha– dijo Sesshomaru empezando a andar entre los árboles.

Nuestra caminata no duró más de cinco minutos, cuando salimos de la espesura del bosque el sol nos acogió con sus cálidos rayos y un campo llano y blanco nos esperaba.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha desenfundaron sus espadas, uno con más elegancia que el otro.

Abrí mi mano y una espada apareció al instante.

–Shippo vete lejos de aquí– dijo Sango mientras cogía su Hiraikotsu.

Me di la vuelta y con una sonrisa me despedí de Shippo.

–Ten cuidado pequeño– susurré.

Una explosión levantó una densa capa de humo blanco, me di la vuelta para ver como todo volaba, la nieve de los árboles salía despedida en nuestra dirección y los pocos pájaros que había salían volando.

–Prepararos para luchar– dijo Koga, todos asintieron.

Me centré un momento en el ambiente que había, pero no se oí nada, el canto de los pájaros se había esfumado, el sol por un momento parecía que se había ocultado del desastre que pronto iba a haber en este lugar.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir.

Un fuerte viento hizo desaparecer la niebla y el silencio reinó en el campo, miré a Sango y ella me miró a mí.

Segundos después apareció Kagura, Hakudoshi, Magatsuhi y Naraku. Este estaba en medio de los tres, nos vio y sonrió con perversión.

–Se te borrará esa sonrisa cuando mueras– dijo Inuyasha alzando a Tessaiga.

No tardaron en aparecer demonios de bajo rango a nuestro alrededor.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para mí, vi a todos correr hacía el peligro. Todos estaban luchando contra los demonios, mientras que el verdadero enemigo miraba con diversión desde los cielos como nos agotábamos.

 _De eso nada._

Busqué con la mirada a Kirara, cuando la localicé fui corriendo hacia ella.

–Vamos Kirara– susurré subiéndome encima de la gata.

Empezamos a volar.

Cuando me puse delante de Naraku levanté mi espada.

–Vaya, si es la pequeña e indefensa Kagome– dijo Naraku con media sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Indefensa? ¡Já! No sabes con quien estás hablando–

Naraku alzó su mano y Magatsuhi, Hakudoshi y Kagura bajaron al suelo.

Ahora estábamos solo nosotros dos, el malo y la buena de la historia.

–Tengo una propuesta Kagome– entrecerré mis ojos. – Únete a mí, serás la reina de toda la tierra y ya no tendrás que estar detrás de esos inútiles.

Incliné un poco mi cabeza.

–Jugosa propuesta, pero olvidas algo Naraku, yo ya soy la reina de este lugar que tú dices gobernar–

Me puse de pie en el lomo de Kirara y salté encima de Naraku con la espada en alto.

Enseguida un tentáculo me cogió de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento me elevó por encima de la cabeza de Naraku.

Empezó a reírse.

Le dejé disfrutar un segundo de su victoria, entonces corté su tentáculo con la espada y este se congeló.

Empecé a caer al vacío, pero Kirara vino a cogerme justo a tiempo.

Naraku bajó del cielo y me miró con rabia. La hora de la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Nuestros ataques se encontraban cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba.

Me alejé un poco de Naraku e intenté regular mi respiración.

De repente y sin previo aviso algo me cogió del tobillo, llevé mi mirada al pie y vi un asqueroso tentáculo. Este apretó más mi tobillo y de un rápido movimiento tiró de mi pie.

Lo último que recuerdo después de eso, es el fuerte golpe que recibí.

Desperté al sentir algo resbalar por mis manos, veía todo al revés.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí, delante de mí.

En el suelo estaba Miroku luchando junto a Sango, ambos parecían cansados. Metros más hacia adelante estaban Inuyasha y Koga.

 _¿Dónde están Kagura y compañía?_

Intenté mover mis manos, pero estas estaban entumecidas.

Vi a Sesshomaru moverme con rapidez hasta nosotros, pero la barrera de Naraku no le dejó pasar.

Una y otra vez atacaba la esfera con su espada.

–Sesshomaru…– susurré.

–Vaya, si ya estás despierta mi querida Kagome.

Naraku me dio la vuelta y sentí como poco a poco dejaba de dolerme la cabeza. El asqueroso ser me llevó muy cerca de él.

–Disfruta de las vistas– susurró, entonces vi a Kagura, Hakudoshi y Magatsuhi aparecer de la nada.

Pronto vi a Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, todos habían sufrido una emboscada.

– ¡Chicos!– grité a todo pulmón.

La risa malvada de Naraku traspasó mi oído.

–Esta me las vas a pagar, maldito demonio–

El fuerte golpe de la espada de Sesshomaru hizo que la barrera se desestabilizara un poco.

Apreté mis dientes y toqué los tentáculos de Naraku con mis manos, el frío empezó a pasar a través de mis manos.

Naraku empezó a congelarse poco a poco y antes de que este se congelara alargué mi mano y atravesé su pecho para coger la perla.

Me solté de Naraku y caí al suelo, pero me cogió Sesshomaru antes del golpe.

–Rápido, hay que ir con Inuyasha– susurré mientras corría y cogía los otros trozos de la perla que yo tenía.

Me arrodillé junto a Inuyasha y levanté su rostro.

–Inuyasha, es la hora, pide tu deseo– este me vio y cogió la perla.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano donde tenía la perla.

De pronto una luz rosada empezó a salir de la perla, me levanté y me alejé hasta chocar contra el pecho de Sesshomaru.

La luz empezó a materializarse en una persona, que pronto empezó a difuminarse y dejar paso a una sacerdotisa de pelo largo y azabache.

Kikyo había resucitado.

Me miró y se acercó a mí, me cogió de los hombros.

–Ha llegado la hora de que te conviertas– susurró.

Entonces sentí un ardor en el pecho, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, sentía que esta iba a explotar.

–Mi…cabeza– susurré retorciéndome de dolor.

* * *

Vi a Kagome retorcerse, di un paso hacia adelante para tranquilizarla, pero la sacerdotisa levantó una mano.

–Esta batalla debe librarla ella sola– dijo viendo hacia Kagome.

Pronto empezó a gritar, su grito hizo que las pocas aves que había a nuestro alrededor salieran volando y la nieve que antes no caía empezó a caer con una fuerza impresionante.

Me di la vuelta al sentir a Naraku moverse.

–Esto no ha acabado, sacerdotisa cuida a Kagome– dije elevándome en los cielos.

–Como ordene, Sesshomaru-sama.

Busqué a Naraku en el blanco cielo.

– ¡Aaaaah!– el grito de Kagome y el brillo del anillo hizo que me diera la vuelta rápidamente.

Algo blanco se elevaba en el cielo.

Fijé mi vista en la figura que se podía ver en esa luz blanca.

Por un momento la nieve y todo a su alrededor paró, el tiempo se paró por unos segundos. Cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir la luz blanca había desaparecido.

Miré hacia la sacerdotisa revivida, Kagome no estaba a su lado.

Empecé a bajar al suelo a toda velocidad, entonces vi a la sacerdotisa sonreír.

– ¿Dónde está?– pregunté, pero la sacerdotisa no dijo nada y sonrió.

En cuestión de segundos la cogí del cuello y la estampé contra un árbol.

–No juegues con tu destino humana, ¿dónde está?

–La reina está acabando con su transformación– y señaló al cielo.

Entonces fijé mi vista en una mujer vestida de blanco, su cabello azabache se movía al compás del viento y la nieve.

– ¿Kagome?–

–Es hora de acabar contigo, Naraku– susurró esta antes de juntar sus manos y despedir una luz azulada.

 _Esta fuerza, es sobrehumana._

Antes de que todo el lugar se envolviera en esa luz pude ver a Kagome mover sus labios y sonreír.

Luego todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

–Lo siento, Onigumo–este sonrió y desapareció.

 _Ahora tu alma descansa en paz._

Pensé mientras sonreía.

Bajé del cielo, todos los demonios de mí alrededor morían al tener contacto con mi aura, Kagura, Hakudoshi y Magatsuhi murieron a la vez que Naraku.

Cuando llegué con mis compañeros todos estaban en suelo desmayados, todos menos Kikyo.

–Bienvenida de nuevo, Kikyo– dije con una sonrisa, ella se inclinó.

–Me alegro que por fin se haya transformado, mi reina– dijo antes de levantarse.

– ¿En que se supone que me he transformado?– pregunté con curiosidad.

–Al igual que la reina Miyuki, ahora es una combinación entre ángel y humano.

–Un híbrido– Kikyo asintió.

– ¿Quién me ha resucitado?– preguntó Kikyo con una curiosidad que hasta el momento no había visto.

Sonreí con amor y me fijé en el malherido Inuyasha.

–El híbrido al que amas– dije señalándole.

Sin decir nada más, Kikyo se dio la vuelta y empezó a curar las heridas que Sango, Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha.

Yo la ayudé en el proceso con todo lo que me pedía, después de todo en mi interior sentía a la sacerdotisa que se suponía que era.

Una hora después los chicos empezaron a despertarse, la primera en hacerlo fue Sango la cual se sorprendió al verme con un aura más limpia que incluso la de Kikyo.

Después de eso volvió Kirara con Shippo, el cual me abrazó nada mas verme.

–Shippo cuida de Sango y los demás, voy a ver a Sesshomaru– me levanté y me dirigí a ver al albino que seguía dormido.

Me senté a su lado y acaricié su largo cabello. Se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

Sonreí al ver su rostro, tan hermoso, tan pálido, tan tranquilo, tan él.

 _Incluso dormido te haces el interesante ¿eh?_

Solté una risa ante mi pensamiento.

–Kikyo–

–Oooh Inuyasha– oí a lo lejos el susurro de los dos enamorados, giré mi cabeza para verlos a los dos fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Dejé de verlos para ver cómo Miroku destapaba su agujero negro y Sango empezaba a regañarle, pero al ver que la mano no succionaba nada empezó a sonreí y llorar de felicidad.

 _Necesito volver a mi casa._

Pensé al ver el ambiente que se había formado de pronto en el claro llano donde estábamos.

Vi a Koga levantarse y buscarnos con la mirada, cuando nos vio sonrió y se fue en busca de Kikyo.

Volví mi vista hacia Sesshomaru, él todavía no había despertado, lo cual me parecía algo extraño.

Sonreí otra vez al verle, no debería preocuparme mucho por él, puesto que es muy fuerte.

Apoyé un momento mi cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru y cerré mis ojos.

Al abrirlos, sentí como nos movíamos, el viento soplaba suavemente en mi rostro. Levanté la cabeza, estaba encima de Kirara y detrás de mí sentí un cuerpo pesado.

No estábamos volando, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco.

Me fijé en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

– ¿Dónde estamos?– pregunté aun sin levantarme.

Pronto sentí la mano de alguien tocar la mía.

–Estamos yendo al castillo de Sesshomaru– oí la voz de Sango.

– ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sesshomaru?– quise saber.

–No, solo está cansado y necesita descansar– respondió.

–Me ayudas a bajar, me siento algo incómoda así– Sango rió un poco.

Una vez que bajé de Kirara pude apreciar la luna que se alzaba encima de nuestras cabezas.

– ¿Hemos dormido un día entero?– pregunté.

Koga se acercó con Shippo en su cuello y empezó a reírse.

–Sí– dijo.

* * *

Miré en el espejo la figura de la nueva reina, apreté mis dientes y con rabia lancé la copa al suelo.

–Así que ya eres oficialmente la reina ¿eh Kagome?– pregunté a la nada. – Se acerca la hora de enfrentarnos.

Dije viendo a la chica vestida de blanco reírse junto a sus compañeros.

–Tú y tu demonios sufriréis al igual que lo hizo la antigua reina, disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda junto a él y tu panda de justicieros– dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación donde Miyuki solía dormir.

* * *

 _ **¡Vaya! Otra vez que actualizo a la hora.**_

 _ **Bueno Naraku por fin está out, pero falta Tatsuya ¿lo conseguirán Kagome y los demás?**_

 _ **Por cierto, siento haberos dejado con ganas de mas lemon x'D**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora que le responda a los guest ¿no creen?  
Maria Muoz: bueno, tu duda lo responde este cap. Me alegro que te esté gustando:3**_

 _ **Aeraexohunnie: Me alegro que te esté gustando tanto la historia. Y bueno he de decir que yo a Kai no me lo imagino como el integrante de EXO, ni como yo lo he descrito en el fic, si no como el integrante de the GazettE xD**_

 _ **Florencia: Gracias, y no te preocupes no voy a abandonar el fic, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Me alegro que te este gustando el fic3**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 11 de agosto. (Esto me recuerda que en Septiembre volveré a empezar el instituto otra vez T.T)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV:**

De madrugada llegamos al castillo, cuando traspasamos las puerta del muro pude apreciar como este estaba en obras.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?– preguntó Inuyasha.

–Cuando vinimos a dejar a Rin hubo una emboscada del enemigo.

– ¿Cuántos eran?– preguntó Miroku.

–Solo uno– bajé la mirada y la volví a subir un poco. Me fijé en Inuyasha, este estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kikyo.

Miré a Sesshomaru que seguía dormido en Kirara.

Elevé la mirada cuando las puertas del castillo se fueron abriendo poco a poco, Daisuke estaba justo en frente nuestra.

Sonrió cuando nos vio subir las escaleras.

–Veo que tiene a la sacerdotisa Kikyo– esta asintió y yo también. Daisuke nos miró a todos detenidamente. – ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

Me hice a un lado y dejé ver al albino.

–Está cansado– respondí.

–Entiendo– dijo relajando sus hombros, entonces nos volvió a mirar a todos. – Les asignaré un criado y ellos os llevaran a sus habitaciones– dijo mientras nos hacia paso para entrar en la enorme sala que estaba medio destruida.

 _Ha perdido todo su esplendor._

Pensé.

Me giré a ver a los chicos, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Me volví con velocidad y fui con Daisuke, me puse de puntillas y le susurré algo en el oído.

–Quiero que Kikyo e Inuyasha estén en la misma habitación– dije, cuando me separé de él le sonreí y Daisuke asintió.

–Lo siento chicos, pero voy a llevar a Sesshomaru a su habitación– dije subiendo las escaleras con Kirara.

Anduve por unos minutos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Abrí la puerta y Kirara entró, como pude cogí a Sesshomaru y lo senté en la cama.

–Ya te puedes ir Kirara– susurré.

Me senté al lado de Sesshomaru y empecé a quitarle la armadura, que he de decir que me costó lo mío.

Dejé la armadura en el suelo y me volví a sentar al lado de Sesshomaru, su rostro dormido seguía siendo implacable y perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Suspiré y acaricié su rostro con mi mano.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado, puse mi mano en su pecho y me abracé a él.

Miré hacia la ventana, las estrellas se veían perfectamente desde la cama.

No tenía ganas de dormir, pero estar al lado de Sesshomaru me ponía en un estado de paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido con alguien.

Poco a poco cerré mis ojos.

Cuando desperté, Sesshomaru no estaba a mi lado.

 _¿Otra vez me despierto y no está conmigo?_

Pensé sentándome en la cama y viendo las sábanas.

Levanté la mirada y vi todo como estaba en la noche anterior, sólo que la armadura de Sesshomaru ya no estaba en el suelo.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, empecé a andar.

Estaba admirando el castillo como lo solía hacer cuando estaba antes aquí.

Las paredes, las estatuas, los cuadros.

 _Hablando de cuadros._

Justo en frente mía se alzaba el cuadro de Inu no Taisho e Irasue. Justo enfrente de él estaba Sesshomaru.

Me acerqué a él y fijé mi vista en su rostro.

–Buenos días– dije en un tono dulce.

Sesshomaru giró su cabeza y fijó su vista en mí.

–Buenos días– y sonrió.

Me quedé embobada viendo su sonrisa, que poco duró en su hermoso rostro.

–Hoy vendrán todos los gobernantes– una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro.

Sesshomaru dejó de verme y fijó su vista de nuevo en el cuadro.

– ¿Vendrá tu madre?– pregunté con curiosidad.

– ¿Me llamaba reina Kagome?– me di la vuelta y vi a Irasue con su andar elegante y su rostro de porcelana.

–Señora Irasue– dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Irasue no tardó en inclinarse, en cuanto lo hizo me sentí rara y me apresuré a levantarla.

–No haga eso, me incomoda– dije sosteniéndola de los hombros, pero enseguida la solté.

De repente Irasue empezó a sonreír, miró a Sesshomaru y luego me miró a mí.

–Sabía que mi hijo la cuidaría bien mi reina, pero no hasta el punto de dejar su olor impregnado en ti– abrí mis ojos y no tardé en sonrojarme.

Bajé mi mirada.

Sentí como Sesshomaru se acercaba a nosotras, se quedó a mi lado y se quedó callado durante un rato.

Después y sin previo aviso, me cogió de la mano.

Su tacto me erizó la piel, pero fue tan hermoso y tan delicado que mi corazón empezó a latir con velocidad.

Levanté mi rostro y vi a Irasue, a esta no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

–Veo que tenía razón– dijo viéndonos con amor.

Sonreí con timidez, no sabía que decirle.

 _Me siento tan estúpida._

–He venido aquí para deciros que los gobernantes han llegado y están esperando a por vosotros.

Irasue se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de una esquina.

Suspiré aliviada.

–Amo a tu madre– susurré. – Es tan perfecta y todo lo hace con tanta naturaleza, me encanta eso de ella– miré a Sesshomaru, este sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al mío y terminamos fundidos en un suave beso.

Cuando se separó de mí soltó mi mano.

–Nos esperan, mi reina– dijo echando a andar.

Sonreí con amor y seguí a Sesshomaru, estaba segura de que nos esperaba un largo día.

Sesshomaru se paró y esperó a que estuviera a su lado, abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primera.

Vi a todos allí sentados, Daisuke y Kikyo estaban al lado de mi silla, mientras que los demás gobernantes, Koga e Irasue estaban sentados en sus lugares.

Me dirigí con elegancia a mi lugar.

–Os doy la bienvenida de nuevo al castillo– dije antes de sentarme.

A pesar de la fría bienvenida que les di todos estaban con una sonrisa en su cara.

Miré de reojo a Kikyo, ella estaba a mi izquierda con una expresión fría. Daisuke estaba a mi derecha, él dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Como estarán informados, el castillo del Oeste sufrió una emboscada de un enemigo– el recuerdo de Akane me dolía. – Es hora de que todos los reinos se junten para servirle a la reina y llevar a cabo la venganza de la antigua reina Miyuki– todos asintieron.

Pensar que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo una guerra entre los gobernantes y la reina contra una sola persona, Tatsuya.

–Dentro de dos días emprenderemos el viaje para ir hacia la montaña de la nieve– miré a Daisuke y luego a todos los demás gobernantes, sus rostros antes sonrientes estaban ahora serios.

Miré a Ryu, él siempre estaba sonriente, pero se podía decir que su rostro era el que más sombrío estaba en estos momentos.

–Descansen y prepárense para la guerra señores, esto puede tener solo dos finales, el bueno o el malo, ustedes eligen cual quieren– concluyó Daisuke con la voz grave y el rostro igual de sombrío que todos.

Daisuke retrocedió un paso.

–Espero que vuestra estancia en el castillo sea de su agrado– dije.

Todos los gobernantes empezaron a levantarse.

Daisuke salió de la sala junto a Sesshomaru e Irasue. Estaban hablando de algo que no llegué a oír. Kikyo y Koga se acercaron el uno a otro y se fueron también.

Miré a Ryu, Aoki y Emiko.

Les sonreí con dulzura.

–Bienvenidos de nuevo– dije esta vez con un tono dulce.

Me levanté y me puse a un lado de mi sitio.

Ryu no tardó en correr hacia mí y abrazarme.

–Ryu…– dijo Emiko con tono enfadado. Este se separó de mí y me sonrió.

–Perdone mi dureza mi reina, pero es que la echaba de menos– dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto había visto.

–No importa Ryu, yo también me alegro de verte– respondí con la misma sonrisa que él.

Emiko se acercó a nosotros dos.

Sonrió y se inclinó.

–Me alegro que haya cumplido con parte de su misión, mi reina– sonreí y tomé eso como una cálida bienvenida de su parte.

Ryu miró a Emiko y sonrió, luego esta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, Ryu la siguió.

Aoki seguía sentado en su sitio.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

– ¿No te alegras de verme?– pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara, Aoki me miró y su mirada lila me llenó de amor por dentro.

–Claro que si mi reina– respondió con su rostro impasible.

Miré hacia adelante y nos quedamos en silencio.

Aoki se levantó en silencio, yo me giré y le vi con detenimiento.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a mí, pero por un momento sentí el terror y la decepción en sus ojos su sonrisa desapareció, pero al instante esta volvió. Su rostro se acercó más al mío, por un momento pensé que me iba a besar.

Pero solo dejó su boca cerca de mi oído.

–Veo que él la sirve muy bien– susurró, y ese susurro recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Luego me besó la mejilla con especial delicadeza.

Se separó de mí y se fue, dejándome con una sensación amarga dentro de mí.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Aoki salió de la sala y me dejó sola, quince minutos después me levanté de la silla y salí de la habitación.

Caminé por los pasillos perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que vi una figura pequeña vestida de naranja y amarillo.

La sonrisa volvió a mí, seguí a la pequeña Rin, pero cuando llegué con ella la vi con Sesshomaru.

Ella estaba agarrada a su pierna, él justo en ese momento se paró y se arrodilló junto a ella.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la pared, mi corazón latía con fuerza, jamás había visto a Sesshomaru desprender tanto amor hacia alguien.

Me deslicé por la pared y miré hacia a ventana.

Esa escena se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sonreí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días pasaron rápido, por eso cuando llegó el momento de ir hacia la montaña de la nieve me levanté nerviosa.

Emiko vino a primera hora de la mañana a prepararme.

Como reina de la nieve tendría que llevar un vestido blanco, el pelo suelto y mi espada y arco.

En esta última misión los humanos no podrían venir, por lo tanto Sango y Miroku tendrían que quedarse en el castillo.

Bajé por las escaleras de la entrada, vi a Ryu, Aoki, Emiko, Daisuke e Irasue en un lado de las escaleras, al otro lado estaban Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Llegué al final de la escalera y me di la vuelta, los vi a todos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– ¿Estáis preparados?– pregunté, todos asintieron. Me di la vuelta y caminé un poco más. – Pues a la batalla– dije mientras atravesaba las puertas que se estaban abriendo.

* * *

 _ **¡Woow! Estuve toda la semana con el pensamiento que tenía que actualizar el 19 y cuando entré en el otro cap me di cuenta de mi error.**_

 _ **Antes de que os alarméis y me preguntéis porque el capítulo es tan corto os voy a resolver la duda.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es el final, así que he decidido hacer este más corto y el siguiente más largo.**_

 _ **Veros: siento decepcionarte con este cap, pero el tan ansiado acercamiento de Sesshomaru y Kagome creo que no llegará :(**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 18 de agosto [Final]**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


	16. Capítulo XV Final

**Capítulo XV:**

Daisuke iba al frente de la expedición junto a Sesshomaru y Koga, los demás íbamos detrás.

Irasue estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Emiko y Ryu hablaban de cómo entrarían a la mansión y Aoki de vez en cuando asentía o mejoraba las ideas que estos daban.

Inuyasha saltaba de árbol en árbol para vigilar el terreno o más o menos para tenerlo contralado, ya que él, aparte de Kikyo, era uno de los más débiles en nuestro grupo.

Mientras tanto Kikyo y yo estábamos en silencio, cada una pensando en lo suyo.

 _¿Cómo inicio una conversación con ella?_

Pensé mientras le daba vueltas a mi cerebro para hablar de algo.

– ¿Cómo te va con Sesshomaru?– la pregunta de Kikyo me cogió por sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que ella no sabía nada de lo que había entre nosotros dos.

–Bien, supongo– miré el rostro de Kikyo, ella, al igual que Sesshomaru, Emiko e Irasue, no mostraba ninguna expresión.

– ¿Sabes que esta podría ser la última vez que le ves?– preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Lo sé Kikyo, ¿has pensado tú lo mismo?

–Yo, a diferencia tuya, ya pasé bastante tiempo alejada de Inuyasha– aunque sus palabras sonaban frías muy en el fondo sentí como si tuviera miedo de volver a perder a Inuyasha.

–Bueno, ganaremos la batalla con Tatsuya y no perderemos a nadie, no debe ser tan difícil– dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Lo que menos deberías dejar de hacer es subestimar al enemigo.

–No lo subestimo Kikyo, sé de sobra que Tatsuya es bastante fuerte, incluso más que Naraku, pero tengo la esperanza de que Tatsuya cambie en el último momento.

– ¿Qué cambie? ¿Acaso Naraku cambió en el último momento?

Por mucho que me negara, Kikyo tenía razón, Tatsuya Hisashi tenía pocas oportunidades de cambiar en el último momento.

 _Me hubiera gustado ver a mi madre antes de todo esto._

Mientras pensaba eso miraba hacia Irasue, alguien tan fría y calculada como ella me era tan familiar y calidad como si fuera mi propia madre.

Llegada la noche nos sentamos todos alrededor del fuego. Como era obvio, los gobernantes e Irasue podían aguantar más sin dormir, pero Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga y yo necesitábamos descansar.

Poco a poco cada uno de nosotros se fue durmiendo, excepto yo, yo me quedé pensativa mirando las estrellas.

– ¿Qué le ocurre mi reina?– la voz de Irasue me asustó un poco, pero luego me calmé.

–Estoy algo nerviosa, siento que algo malo va a pasar– Irasue se sentó a mi lado y alzó la mirada para ver el cielo.

–No debe pensar en eso mi reina– miré a Irasue.

–Por favor no me vuelva a decir mi reina, dígame Kagome– esta asintió. – Y es que yo he sido la primera en no pensar en ello, pero muy en el fondo de mí, presiento que se avecina algo oscuro– dije bajando la mirada y viendo mis manos.

–Kagome, te voy a contar una historia, la historia de un niño que perdió toda esperanza en la humanidad y que solo vivió con la oscuridad en su corazón– miré con detenimiento a Irasue.

–Una vez, un pequeño niño nació de la unión de dos grandes seres, ese niño desprendía poder y belleza desde cualquier lado que lo miraras. Un día el padre de la madre decidió abandonarles, él niño siempre culpó a la madre de que el padre se hubiera marchado. Él le declaró odio a la madre por ser débil y no proteger lo que es suyo, desde ese día el niño empezó a odiar a todo ser que pasaba por su vida, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él. Hasta que un día una pequeña niña empezó a dejar luz en su oscuro corazón, poco después apareció una joven mujer, con una sonrisa radiante y un corazón puro como el mismo agua. Desde entonces el niño dejó de ver todo con rencor y odio. Ese niño Kagome, aun a día de hoy vacila de vez en cuando, no sabe cómo será su futuro, si esa joven mujer le dejara abandonado él quizás volvería a su oscuridad.

No entendí porque Irasue me contó esa historia, ya que no me explicó nada, solo me dejaba con más dudas.

Lo único que estaba claro era que ese niño, sin duda alguna, era Sesshomaru.

–Lo siento Irasue, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien– dije antes de levantarme.

Ella me sonrió y me dejó ir.

Con velocidad corrí entre los árboles para buscar a Sesshomaru, por muchas razones quería verle.

Después de correr le vi sentado a los pies de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era calmada.

Di un paso y este abrió los ojos al verme.

– ¿Te he despertado?– pregunté con ternura.

–No, no estaba durmiendo– me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

Le cogí de la mano, él la apretó.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo estábamos viendo el cielo.

–Mañana llegaremos donde Tatsuya– dijo Sesshomaru.

Apreté mis dientes y miré a Sesshomaru.

–Prométeme que no me dejarás– él bajó la mirada y fijó su dorada mirada en mi.

Con su otra mano acarició mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

Después con sumo cuidado posó sus labios sobre los míos, su boca se movía profesionalmente, en un momento dado lamió mis labios y yo abrí mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban traviesas, una más torpe que la otra.

Solté la mano de Sesshomaru y me subí encima de él.

En ese momento cuando decidí hacerlo no estaba pensando en nada, solo cuando sus manos se posaron en mis muslos volví al mundo, pero la sensación que me producía era tan fuerte que no le di importancia.

Nuestras bocas todavía estaban en una fuerte batalla, mientras él me acariciaba el muslo y la cadera.

Un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca cuando posó su mano cerca de mi entrepierna.

Nos separamos y Sesshomaru me miró divertido.

Este no dijo nada y acercó su cabeza a mi cuello, el cual empezó a chupar y lamer. Dejé mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfruté del contacto que hacia su lengua con mi piel.

Cuando ya no sentí su lengua contra mí, me abracé a él.

–Te amo– susurró Sesshomaru, abrí mis ojos y apreté más mi abrazo.

–Hazme tuya– susurré con un fuerte sonrojo.

Pronto sentí como Sesshomaru me daba un dulce beso en mi hombro.

Me cogió de la espalda y me acostó en el suelo.

Desde ahí me di la libertad de verle, su rostro bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas le daba un toque bastante hermoso.

Sesshomaru me desnudó con lentitud y delicadeza, yo me dejé hacer. Quedé medio desnuda delante de él.

Me puse de rodillas e hice lo mismo, le quité la armadura y el haori.

Nos volvimos a acostar sobre la nieve, que en ese momento ni me pareció fría.

Solté un gemido cuando Sesshomaru metió su dedo dentro de mi vagina.

Me abracé a él y apreté su cabello entre mis manos.

Sesshomaru besaba cada parte de mí con pasión, la delicadeza que segundos antes nos profesábamos había desaparecido.

Dejé caer mi cabeza con suavidad en la nieve, vi las estrellas y justo cuando una brilló Sesshomaru entró dentro de mí con delicadeza y suavidad.

Solté un pequeño grito de dolor, cogí nieve entre mis manos y la apreté.

Cuando me acostumbré a esa sensación Sesshomaru empezó a moverse, primero lento y con paciencia, pera cada vez que mis gemidos y los suyos aumentaban también lo hacia sus feroces embestidas.

Sesshomaru se acercó a mi cuello y lo mordió.

–Ahora eres completamente mía– susurró con deseo en mi oreja, yo me abracé a él y clavé mis uñas en su espalda.

De pronto sentí un espasmo de placer recorrerme y fue entonces cuando gemí como nunca lo había hecho en esa noche, había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

–Te amo, mi reina– dijo Sesshomaru terminando dentro de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miré a todos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, todos parecían preparados para lo que nos esperaba hoy.

Sesshomaru apareció de entre los árboles.

–Nos vamos, hoy será un día largo– dijo, se paró a mi lado y me vio de reojo, le sonreí con dulzura.

Él empezó a caminar y se puso al frente.

Dos horas después Sesshomaru se paró delante de una mansión, esta estaba deteriorada y poco cuidada.

Me acerqué a Aoki.

– ¿Aquí vivía Miyuki?– pregunté con tristeza.

–Sí– respondió este serio.

Me puse al lado de Sesshomaru. Este desenfundó su espada y de la nada empezaron a salir monstruos de bastante nivel.

Creé un arco.

– ¿Listos?– pregunté, me di la vuelta para ver a todos en posición de ataque, miré uno por uno a cada ser que tenía delante de mí.

Emiko tenía dos dagas en la mano y tenía una pose bastante provocativa, Ryu que estaba a su lado tenía el rostro ensombrecido y una sonrisa traviesa mientras sacaba la espada de su funda, Kikyo cogió el arco en su mano, Irasue también desenfundó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque, Aoki sacó su espada y miró al frente serio y seguro de sí mismo.

–Es una orden, no muráis ninguno– todos asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miré a Inuyasha que estaba encima de un árbol y le sonreí.

 _Confío en tus manos la vida de Kikyo._

Intenté decirle con la mirada y creo que entendió muy bien el mensaje.

Me di la vuelta y me puse en medio de Sesshomaru y Koga.

–Vosotros tampoco muráis ¿de acuerdo?– Koga sonrió.

– ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? No voy a morir ni aunque quiera– respondió Koga.

Los enemigos empezaron a venir a por nosotros.

El plan era el siguiente.

Todos irían a por la distracción, mientras Sesshomaru y yo entraríamos en la mansión para ir directamente a por Tatsuya.

Mientras Sesshomaru y yo vimos como los demás nos abrían el camino pude ver la sed de sangre que tenía Ryu, su sonrisa ahora macabra, demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba estar en el campo de batalla.

– ¡Ahora!– dijo Kikyo cuando lanzó una flecha purificadora bastante potente, Sesshomaru y yo empezamos a correr, algunos monstruos habían quedado intactos por la flecha de Kikyo, pero nosotros nos encargábamos de matarlos o si no lo hacía Kikyo desde la distancia.

Sesshomaru tocó primero la puerta y la derrumbó sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Entré en la mansión y me paré al instante, la cabeza empezó a dolerme, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y me miró con preocupación.

Levanté mi mano.

–No te preocupes por mí, hay que cumplir la misión, suerte– dije separándome de él.

Empecé a correr con el dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Toqué la pared con una mano y me paré, solté el arco que tenía en mi mano y la llevé a mi cabeza.

 _Miré a mi alrededor, lo pasillos antes oscuros y tenebroso ahora estaban bien iluminados y descargaban felicidad y paz por todos los lados._

 _Miré detrás de mí, vi a Miyuki andar con Tatsuya. Ambos estaban cogidos de la mano, una sacerdotisa se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

– _Buenos días querida– dijo Miyuki con tono delicado y lleno de felicidad._

– _Buenos días mi reina– respondió la sacerdotisa._

 _Estas empezaron a hablar, pero mi vista y mi mente no se centraban en ellas, yo me estaba fijando en Tatsuya, su mirada estaba llena de amor, amor que había visto en los ojos de Inuyasha al ver a Kikyo y cuando Sesshomaru me miraba a mí._

 _Tatsuya sonrió y su brillante sonrisa me hizo plantearme si él en verdad era el malo._

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir la oscuridad del pasillo había vuelto.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Pensé, pero antes de que más dudas surgieran un fuerte estruendo de fuera hizo que me fijara en mi cometido.

Creé una espada y otra vez empecé a correr.

Pero poco duré, porque una vez más el dolor de cabeza me volvía a coger. Esta vez era más intenso que antes.

Caí al suelo y solté un grito agudo y doloroso.

 _En este mismo pasillo estaba Tatsuya, con las manos ensangrentadas, una daga y una espada llenas de sangre. Él estaba en el suelo, se llevó las manos al cabello y empezó a gritar._

– _¡¿Qué he hecho?!– gritó viendo la oscuridad que le envolvía, miró hacía una habitación, de ahí salía un rio de sangre._

 _Me levanté y me puse delante de la puerta, con mis pies pisé la sangre y con gran velocidad di unos pasos atrás. Miré entonces el cuerpo sin vida de Miyuki, en sus ojos había lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba más pálido._

 _Me di la vuelta y vi con horror a Tatsuya._

– _Yo te amaba, te amo– susurró este con la cabeza agachada y golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, pero como si algo le poseyera se levantó y miró hacia adelante, ahí estaba la misma sacerdotisa que vi segundos atrás._

– _Tú…– dijo Tatsuya con odio, rencor y venganza. – Tú me servirás de ahora en adelante y te harás llamar Akane– miré con más horror a esa chiquilla que en nada se parecía a la Akane que había visto días atrás._

Cuando cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir vi a Akane al final del pasillo.

–Vaya, pero si al final has venido aquí, reina Kagome– retrocedí un paso.

–Antes eras una sacerdotisa– dije con terror.

–Mmm, se podría decir que sí, mi reina– dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, sí él la amaba ¿por qué la mató?– pregunté desesperada.

Akane no me respondió, desenfundó la espada y vino directa hacia mí, entonces con rabia en mis venas esquivé su estocada con mi espada y la tiré al suelo.

–Mi batalla no es contigo, sacerdotisa– dije con oscuridad.

Dejé a Akane en el suelo perpleja y empecé otra vez a correr, seguí mi instinto y por un momento recordé el sueño que había tenido ese día.

Me paré y cogí la llave que tenía colgada al cuello.

– ¡Tatsuya!– empecé a gritar su nombre. – ¡Da la cara!– corrí y cuando casi me di por vencida el sonido del piano llegó a mí.

– _Cuando llegue la hora sabrás como utilizarla–_

Miré la llave y seguí el sonido del piano, me paré delante de una puerta de color marrón, esta estaba adornada con plumas de color blanco.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, al final de la sala en un sillón estaba sentado el ser al que buscaba.

Entré en la sala.

–Por fin nos vemos a la cara– dijo él levantando la cabeza, en la mano tenía una copa rellena de algo.

La música del piano seguía sonando, igual de melancólica y alegre que en mi sueño. Esta se repetía una y otra vez y esta vez sin una sola equivocación.

Apreté la mano donde tenía la espada.

La levanté y apunté hacia Tatsuya.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– pregunté. – Si la amabas ¿por qué la mataste?– de mis ojos empezaron a salir las lágrimas.

Tatsuya se levantó y arrojó la copa lejos rompiéndose al tocar el suelo.

Este se quitó la capa negra que tenía y dejó ver unas alas negras.

Empezó a acercarse a mí.

Empuñé con más empeño la empuñadura de la espada y cuando Tatsuya estuvo a solo pasos de mí rozó la espada rozó su cuello. No me vi capaz de aprovechar esa oportunidad, algo en mi interior me hacia estar indecisa.

Él la apartó con la mano y se acercó aun más a mí. Con un dedo rozó mi mejilla y limpió una lágrima.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par, me di la vuelta con la espada en alto, pero al ver a Sesshomaru me tranquilicé y me volví para ver a Tatsuya con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

–Porque la amaba demasiado, reina Kagome– respondió.

Abrí mi boca sin entender.

Sentí a Sesshomaru detrás de mí y algo afilado cayó a mi lado, miré con terror la espada de Sesshomaru a centímetros de mí.

– ¿Sesshomaru?– pregunté, este no me respondió y volvió a atacarme, le esquivé.

– ¿Te gusta ser reina?– preguntó Tatsuya. No tenía tiempo de ver que hacía él, solo estaba concentrada en esquivar a Sesshomaru. – Pues sufrirás lo que ella sufrió, morir por amor– abrí mis ojos al comprender lo que Tatsuya quería decir.

Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre mí, le esquivé y salí de ahí.

 _Esto pinta muy mal._

Pensé corriendo.

Sesshomaru me pisaba los talones.

Entonces abrí la primera puerta que vi y entré en ella.

Regulé mi respiración.

Levanté mi mirada y vi la habitación.

 _Esta habitación, la he visto antes._

Entonces recordé las imágenes que viví antes, Miyuki y su sangre, Tatsuya en el pasillo llorando por matarla.

 _La habitación donde ella murió._

La puerta se abrió de un portazo.

 _Él lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, nuestro plan, nuestra separación, nuestro reencuentro. Todo._

Miré con horror la mirada oscura de Sesshomaru.

–Sesshomaru, recapacita, por mi, por Rin– susurré retrocediendo.

 _Quiere que muera igual que lo hizo ella._

Con un plan suicida me abracé a él.

–Te amo Sesshomaru– susurré.

Y después me solté de él. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, entonces la congelé con la esperanza de que él no saliera de ella.

Fui a por Tatsuya, él seguía ahí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí a por él, cuando creí haberle herido él en realidad se había movido a la velocidad de la luz y se encontraba detrás de mí.

Me acarició el pelo, me di la vuelta con la espada en mano y sentí que rozaba algo.

Le miré con rabia.

– ¿Qué le has hecho?– él sonrió, se apartó y tocó su mejilla que tenía una línea roja.

–Nada en particular, solo le he envenenado un poco, nada más, pero solo si me derrotas te daré el antídoto– dijo sacando un bote pequeño de cristal de su chaqueta.

–Maldito– susurré haciendo un arco y disparándole flechas. – ¡Devuelve a Sesshomaru a la normalidad!– exclamé, la rabia me invadió de unos momentos a otros.

Tatsuya se puso serio.

–Esa es la actitud que estaba esperando, reina Kagome– y por una vez el que atacó fue él y no yo.

Abrió sus enormes alas negras y vino corriendo hacia mí, se giró sobre sí mismo y me lanzó lejos con sus enormes alas.

Me estrellé contra un pilar de mármol.

Escupí sangre cuando caí al suelo.

–No hay tiempo para descansos mi reina, cuando más tardemos más pronto morirá tu amado– abrí mis ojos y me elevé para ver con rabia a Tatsuya.

–Ser inmundo, matar porque amas a alguien demasiado no es amor, mereces morir e ir al infierno– dije mientras creaba una espada e iba a por Tatsuya.

– ¡Já! Que sabrás tú del amor– dijo mientras paraba mi ataque y lanzaba otro. – ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho que le amas, que quieres que se quede a tu lado? ¿Alguien más a parte de vosotros dos saben que sois pareja? ¿De verdad le amas, reina de hielo?– a cada pregunta que hacía nuestras espadas se encontraban una y otra vez.

– ¡Ya basta!– grité con odio hacia él.

Solté la espada y me acerqué a él.

Le cogí de las manos y empecé a congelarle.

–Yo le amo, aunque no se lo diga, aunque no le de besos, aunque no le diga a nadie más que es mi pareja y tu Tatsuya también la amabas, la amabas tanto que sufrías de amor y de celos– antes de apartarme de él cogí el antídoto del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Este sonrió con melancolía.

–Tu gran error fue no confiar en ella y por eso la mataste Tatsuya– dije bajando la mirada, cada vez este se congelaba más, sus alas abiertas de par en par empezaban a congelarse.

Este alzó una mano como si quisiera tocarme.

–Ella era la luz dentro de mi oscuridad– dijo antes de quedar congelado para siempre.

Me derrumbé allí mismo, miré mis manos, una de ellas tenía sangre, mi sangre. Y en la otra estaba el antídoto.

Empecé a andar, cuando llegué a la puerta me di la vuelta para ver al ser que había en medio de la derruida sala, su esplendor era el único haz de luz que había en la sala.

–Adiós Tatsuya Hisashi– susurré cerrando la puerta. – Al final lograste tocar la melodia– susurré bajando mi cabeza y recordando el sonido del piano.

Con velocidad fui hacia la habitación donde estaba Sesshomaru, cuando llegué allí descongelé la puerta y la abrí.

Sesshomaru estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo, me acerqué a él y le di el antídoto.

Esperé unos minutos y cuando pensé que ya no despertaría abrió los ojos y me miró.

–Hola, mi reina– sin pensármelo dos veces le besé con amor y delicadeza.

 _Menos mal, estás bien._

Le levanté y empecé a andar con él. Tenía uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y le estaba agarrando de su cintura para que no se cayese.

Cuando salimos a fuera pudimos admirar el primer rayo de sol.

 _La primavera._

Pensé.

Bajé mi mirada y vi con terror a todos paralizados mirando a un solo punto.

Me acerqué a ellos, dejé a Sesshomaru en cuidado de Kikyo.

Aparté a Koga y Aoki, entonces los vi.

Ryu estaba empapado de sangre y Emiko le sostenía en brazos.

–No, despierta bobo, ¿quién será maleducado con la reina ahora?– preguntó ella entre sollozos.

Me derrumbé y vi la expresión de felicidad que tenía Ryu en la cara.

Koga puso una mano en mi hombro.

–Murió defendiendo lo que más amaba– susurró apartando la mirada.

–No puede ser– susurré imaginándome a Ryu despidiéndose de Emiko.

–Despierta, yo te amo– dijo Emiko cerca del rostro de Ryu, aparté mi mirada con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Vi a todos, estaban en mal estado, cansados y destruidos mentalmente.

–Tatsuya Hisashi, ha muerto– dije levantando la mirada al cielo. – Nuestra misión ha acabado.

Ha pasado tres días desde la gran batalla, estamos en tierras del Este.

En el entierro del gobernante de esta maravillosa tierra.

Aquí es donde yo, la reina de todos los reinos diría quien gobernaría esta tierra.

Miré a todos con tristeza.

–La batalla ha acabado y como en toda batalla siempre hay pérdidas, esta vez hemos perdido a un ser maravilloso, un ser que deslumbraba solo con sonreír– hice una pausa para tragarme el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, pero no podía.– Ryu, gobernante de las tierras del Este ha sido un buen compañero en el campo de batalla y por eso hoy le recordaremos como un héroe, como un buen amante, como un buen gobernante– miré a Emiko esconder su rostro y llorar en silencio.– Quiero que todo el mundo deje escapar de él su grito de guerra más feroz, quiero que ese grito le llegue a Ryu y le mande el mensaje de que hemos ganado la guerra.– hice puño mi mano y la alcé.– Por ti Ryu– susurré mientras dejaba salir un grito de dolor y de felicidad, no tardé en oír al pueblo y a todas las personas que había gritar.

– ¡Por la victoria!– se oía de un lado.

– ¡Por el sacrificio de nuestro gobernante!– también se podía oír.

–Por ti amigo– susurré una vez más.

Miré de nuevo a Emiko, ella estaba expulsando todo lo que tenía en ese grito de dolor y de rabia.

–El gobernante de las tierras del Este será Emiko, gobernante de las tierras del Norte– dije cuando el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Emiko levantó la cabeza y me vio sorprendida, le sonreí y asentí.

Sesshomaru se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

Le miré y en ese momento supe lo afortunada que había sido al tenerle a él a mi lado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Y con este dramático final le doy fin a este fic.**_

 _ **Le he metido ahí de por medio un lemon, que seguro muchas lo esperaban, es la primera vez que escribo lemon de Sesshomaru y Kagome, así que espero que me haya salido bien.**_

 _ **Quiero que sepáis que no me esperaba todo este apoyo al comenzar el fic, pero me alegro que de verdad haya gustado tanto.**_

 _ **Os lo agradezco, ya que sin vosotras yo no sería nada.**_

 _ **Ha sido un verdadero placer para mí que me hayáis acompañado en esta aventura.**_

 _ **Quiero a gradecer a:**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Mimato bombon kou**_

 _ **Yaelseishime**_

 _ **Okita Kagura**_

 _ **LoveSesshandTomoe**_

 _ **Veros**_

 _ **Roev86**_

 _ **Sayaamoes**_

 _ **02KaryYourGuardianAngel20**_

 _ **Florencia**_

 _ **Aeraexohunnie**_

 _ **Maria muoz**_

 _ **Alejandr**_

 _ **Miu-chan Dragneel**_

 _ **Bermone**_

 _ **Chizana Momo**_

 _ **Andy Taisho**_

 _ **Taurus95**_

 _ **Titita Taisho**_

 _ **Mikori**_

 _ **ChawGirl**_

 _ **Anixz**_

 _ **Loverbaby**_

 _ **Ahouvit**_

 _ **Raquel Taisho**_

 _ **Anglica**_

 _ **Teresap435**_

 _ **MaruRamoneStone**_

 _ **Skuro tabis**_

 _ **I.I.S.95**_

 _ **Yolo**_

 _ **Ripxo de Taisho**_

 _ **Aoi Dandelion**_

 _ **Y a todos los guest, por leer el fic:)**_

 _ **Y ahora viene el bombaso infogmativo (review si te suena de algo ajamajamsalseoyoutuberajmajam xD)**_

 _ **Gracias a una chica en particular que dejó un review en el antiguo capítulo me hizo pensar en varias cosas (esa persona es Yaelseishime)**_

 _ **Y es que, como os habéis dado cuenta el final es como que le sobra algo ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Bueno en septiembre llegará: La reina de la nieve: copos de cristal.**_

 _ **Segunda temporada.**_

 _ **Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que os haya gustado.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad Miyuki Aimi, Daisuke, Emiko, Aoki, Ryu, Akane y Tatsuya Hisashi.**_

 _ **With love:**_

 _ **Mihaela-Taka.**_


End file.
